<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers Till Now: The Continuing story by AngelGlass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034321">Strangers Till Now: The Continuing story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGlass/pseuds/AngelGlass'>AngelGlass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strangers Till Now Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Children, F/M, Friendship, Married Life, Pregnancy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGlass/pseuds/AngelGlass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct continuation from Strangers Till Now, so I recommend reading that one before reading this. Since each chapter represents a snapshot (or a lot of snapshots, as I've been doing lately) that takes place during a certain year, it has become episodic kind of story. For now, there is no plan as to when I will "finish" this story as it is an ongoing love story, just as Jareth's and Sarah's love is ongoing and eternal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strangers Till Now Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Twenty-Eight: Fooled Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope that you enjoyed the snapshot of the first year of their married life! I am so excited to keep adding onto this story even more.</p><p>I had intended STN to be simple fluff but then it evolved so much. There will be more of Sarah's family, friends, and even Jeremy but as Jareth and Sarah are married, it's pretty natural for them to focus more on each other than anyone else. Thank you for reading this far, I really do appreciate it. I know I say that so often in my notes but it really does mean the world to me.</p><p>I write for myself, but I publish for anyone else who may like what I write, and I am always shocked that there are people who genuinely like my writing. Thank you so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>After signing off on some paperwork, Jareth got up and stretched, groaning in relief as he felt the kinks in his bones pop. He really had been sitting for far too long. If he wasn't so tired, he'd ask Sarah for a sparring match to loosen up his muscles.</p><p>He ran his hand through his hair, absentminded as he walked back to his chambers where Sarah would be. He gave a few nods here and there to the castle workers who were up and about, something he started to do when he met Sarah. Prior to that, he just didn't care to acknowledge them unless something was important. They also would pretend he wasn't there, working invisibly with a few words of thanks if ever when their paychecks came.</p><p>He wasn't rude, he just didn't see the point in doing so. Sarah didn't exactly tell him to nod his head to anyone, she just did it herself in her way of making people feel special and to be kind. He smiled a little, thinking of how his young bride had changed him for the better. Some of the workers even smiled for him though most could see when he'd rather be left alone by the shadow in his eyes.</p><p>In front of their chambers, Jareth waved a hand and transported to the bathroom. In the day, it would be bright and luminous from the natural light that would seep in from the glass panes, obscuring any view of them from any outsiders. They installed a nice shower since Sarah insisted on having one when she needed to be quickly cleaned. Their bathtub was large enough for the two of them, next to a window with a soft light above, looking out into the more natural parts of their kingdom like the lovely flowered fields.</p><p>To his delight, Sarah was taking a bubble bath. She was laying on the side of the bathtub, a book in her hand, her back facing away from the side of the tub and she gave a little wave to him, smiling. "Come join me, love."</p><p>Jareth didn't hesitate. He shed his clothes manually, watching her reaction as he gripped his gloves with his teeth and peeled it off. He unclapsed his cape and hung it over a rack. He reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, slowly revealing the lean muscle underneath. He took off his pendant and set it on the counter, never breaking eye contact with her except for when he took his shirt off.</p><p>When all of his clothes were off, he smirked at seeing his wife's flushed face as he stepped into the tub with her, sighing at how good the warm water felt on his body. "How was your day, Precious?" He traced small patterns on her bare back, loving the little drips of water trickling down. He nuzzled into her neck and held her to him.</p><p>Sarah giggled a little but continued to read. "It was good, a little crazy but nothing too big. I'm trying to read though." She kissed his face and went back to reading.</p><p>Jareth groaned. He wasn't used to her ignoring when he was naked. Especially for a book. "But I'm here!"</p><p>Sarah gave him a look, raising her eyebrow at the interruption and then turning back to the page she was on. "Darling I'm very much engrossed in this book."</p><p>The goblin king huffed at seeing his queen paying attention to anything but him. He mumbled about how he was much more interesting than "some book."</p><p>Sarah rolled her eyes and conceded. She wasn't going to get anywhere with him distractingly tracing down her spine and his ego begging for her attention. She put the bookmark in and faced him. Sarah gave his fluffy hair a small scratch. "So today, I was trying to figure out a way to possibly set up some wind turbines for electricity. But how to make them eco friendly is the question." She looked up in thought. "I need to understand the wildlife here more to make sure that it wouldn't harm them. Maybe we could hire some wildlife expert in helping us?"</p><p>Jareth gaze lifted in thought for a bit. "I don't know if that's a good idea to hire one permanently but we could see if we could find someone for whatever projects you want to do for a time."</p><p>"Why would it not be a good idea to have the crown hire them permanently?" She asked him.</p><p>They debated the pros and cons, having a good old debate. They tried to not talk too much about work in their alone time but the topic was far too interesting to let up. After a bit, they let the matter settle and slid comfortably in the tub, finally scrubbing themselves clean.</p><p>Putting on a silk robe, Sarah dried her hair as Jareth put on his own fluffy scarlet robe. She grabbed her book and his hand, making their way to the bedroom.</p><p>Jareth always loved seeing her in nothing but a silk robe. It reached to her thighs and made things such an easy access for when they made love.</p><p>"What book is that?" Jareth asked her. "What could be so much more interesting than your husband? Hmm?" Sarah was on her stomach so he settled on the bed next to her, tracing a finger across her shoulders before placing it on the other side of her hips and squeezing her there.</p><p>"You know, you're really annoying." She rolled her eyes. "And arrogant."</p><p>"But I'm a sexy, magical goblin king. Of course I'm arrogant." He moved her robe a little and kissed the back of her neck.</p><p>"It's a newer book called Harry Potter." She showed him the front cover of a boy with jet black hair and green eyes, standing in front of a train. "His parents died when he was young so he grows up with his abusive aunt and uncle. Then he finds out he has magic and goes to a school called Hogwarts when he's 11. It's a good story."</p><p>"You're reading about a magical pre teen child? How is that gathering more of your attention than at me, a very much grown up king who gives you dreams in so many ways?" He purred and was delighted in seeing the fine hairs on her neck stand up.</p><p>Sarah tried to ignore him but her husband had way too much flare to be ignored. "That's nice dear. I see you all the time, I've just encountered this story."</p><p>Jareth read the summary at the back of the book. "So how does this boy get magic?"</p><p>"He has it in him, born with it but he uses a magic wand to channel it. Now can you please hush?" Sarah sent him one more look that said that she would kick him to the bog if he annoyed her one more time.</p><p>"Magical wand?" Jareth gave her a feral grin. He leaned into her ear and drawled in a low voice "you know, I have a very large magical wand if you want to use it to fulfill your fantasies, it's all yours." He held her close and collided their hips together.</p><p>"Gah!" Sarah shoved him away. "Really, Jareth!" She threw a pillow at his face.</p><p>"Yes really." He winked at her.</p><p>"You and your innuendos!" She scooted to the other side of the bed. "I'm not getting involved in any shenanigans with you until I'm done reading the whole book." She emphasized this by putting the book up so she wouldn't see his face.</p><p>Jareth stayed on his side of the bed, laying so his chest was perfectly in view. He had on the most obnoxious smile. "Alright, fine."</p><p>"Thank you." She said and went back to reading.</p><p>That didn't even last for two minutes.</p><p>Jareth moved over to her side. "So, are you done yet?"</p><p>"JARETH!" Sarah shrieked and threw another pillow at him which only resulted in him laughing his head off as he tackled her to the bed. She rolled him over so she was on top and glared at him as he playfully kissed her nose.</p><p>"So you're done reading, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Sarah snorted and moved off him.</p><p>Jareth rolled over on his stomach too and saw that she was halfway done with the book already. "My, you are a fast reader. Where'd you get this?"</p><p>Sarah felt less annoyed with him now. He was still very annoying but she knew that he was just playful and wanted her attention. It was the man she married after all.</p><p>"Toby did, it's very popular Above apparently and I can see why. It's a charming story and for me, an easy read." She put a bookmark in it and laid on her back, caressing the side of his face. It felt so good to have her husband just next to her in quiet times like this.</p><p>Jareth snatched her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, moving up to her palms and massaging it a little. Sarah gave a sigh at the relaxing motion. He smiled at her content face. She was just so beautiful. The way her eyes lit up or the way she touched his hair adoringly all made him feel so lucky that she was his wife.</p><p>Unfortunately, their time was about to be hectic.</p><p>
        <em>"I wish the goblins would take her away!"</em>
      </p><p>Jareth let out a large groan and Sarah wholeheartedly agreed. They took turns fetching a wished away child but this time, something strange was happening. Jareth sent out a command, a snap of his fingers to prevent the goblins from reaching the child.</p><p>It would be better if he did this alone.</p><p>They shared a look. With their magic, they could tell what was happening. It was a sad situation this time, one that Sarah had only heard of from stories her husband shared with her but had yet to see it herself. She remembered that Jareth had been cruel to her when she was 15 because she wished Toby away carelessly and angrily. This was no mistake.</p><p>Jareth sighed. "I'll go this time."</p><p>"No." Sarah put her hand on his arm. They had never done this, but she felt that there was a first time for everything. Sensing Jareth's pain, she kissed his cheek. "Let me go with you."</p><p>Jareth looked into her eyes, about to refuse. But the moment he saw those green orbs, he knew that he couldn't just say no to her. She was a queen, and she was strong. She was no child, but a woman. She saw the world and she would be there for him.</p><p>Jareth gave a nod. "Alright."</p><p>With a wave of smoke and glitter, the Goblin King and Queen transported to a hospital room. It was dark and cold, foreboding and heartbreaking.</p><p>There was a family. A father, a mother, and a sister looking on a bald-headed child in the hospital bed, hooked up with all sorts of tubes and medication.</p><p>The girl's eyes were big. She looked to be around five years old. "You're the goblin king." She said to Jareth. She looked at Sarah. "Are you the Goblin Queen?"</p><p>The parents looked frightened, as any would be if two magical beings just popped into a sterile hospital room. Especially if they wore such dark and mysterious looking clothes.</p><p>The little girl, wearing pigtails and a a fuzzy onesie, trotted over to them. Her mother gasped but Sarah held her hand out to silence her. "She won't be harmed. That is not what we are here to do."</p><p>The mother still looked wary but let the girl walk over to Sarah, who crouched down on one knee while Jareth stood still, watching his wife.</p><p>"Hello, Gabby is it?" Sarah said to the small child. When she nodded, she kept speaking. "Why did you wish for your sister to be taken away?"</p><p>Gabby teared up and her little bottom lip trembled. "The doctor says that she's going to die. I don't want her to. Can you save her?"</p><p>Sarah looked over at Jareth, who was now looking at the sleeping child on the bed. There was a photo next to her, and it looked like the girl was about ten years old even with her frail body. She used to have beautiful, curly black hair and the most playful eyes you'd ever see.</p><p>"We can." Sarah answered her. "But there is a price."</p><p>"What price?" The father looked at Jareth, a little fearful of the king with slanted eye makeup and wispy hair. The king was getting closer to the child in the bed, laying his hand on her arm to asses the damage in her system.</p><p>"She won't be who she is anymore." Jareth said, an edge in his voice. "But she will be happy and she won't die."</p><p>"You'll turn her into a goblin." The mother's voice was thick with tears.</p><p>Sarah nodded. "If she doesn't, she won't survive the Underground and death there will be more painful than it is here."</p><p>"And she has to go to the Underground, she's been wished away." Jareth looked at Gabby. "Unless Gabby runs the labyrinth."</p><p>Gabby shook her head. "No. I want her to be happy."</p><p>"And she will be. That we can promise you." Sarah reassured the young girl and her parents. "She will have many friends, she will have a good time and never have a care in the world but she won't remember her life here. That is usually for the better though."</p><p>"No offense, but I'm not sure if this is the best thing. To become a, a simple creature." The father held his daughter's hand. "What a monstrous thing to do."</p><p>Sarah stood up to her full height. "Regardless, it isn't something that we can change. It's beyond us. We are bound by ancient magic and cannot break it."</p><p>If only they had been called sooner, then the girl could have been turned fae. But alas, they couldn't do anything.</p><p>The mother looked at Sarah and Jareth with bravery. "Your Majesties. I never thought this story was true, and shared it with my daughters. Take care of her for us."</p><p>"On my honor." Jareth promised them. The King and Queen stepped back a bit. "We will let you say good bye."</p><p>Once the family bid their daughter goodbye, the two monarchs weaved a spell to cause everyone to forget the girl except for her family. They had no extended family and they said that even though it was harder this way, they would rather remember their girl for as long as they were alive.</p><p>Sarah cradled her in her arms. When they were in the throne room, she and Jareth immediately placed the spell on her.</p><p>Her limbs got shorter. Her complexion muddy but her body was no longer working overtime to survive. She became a goblin, but a tired one, snuggling close to Sarah like a child to their mother.</p><p>Jareth looked thoroughly exhausted. Sarah kissed his lips. "I will take her to a family, you wait for me in our chambers."</p><p>The king was so tired that he didn't even argue. He just nodded and left.</p><p>The new goblin was a little scared. She remembered nothing and her eyes darted everywhere. "Where am I?"</p><p>As she used to be human, she had a slightly higher intelligence and therefore, better grammar. Sarah smiled at her. "Welcome to the Goblin Kingdom, little one. I am the queen."</p><p>The goblin smiled at that. "Queenie?"</p><p>Sarah laughed. "Yes, queenie!"</p><p>She instructed the goblins to take care of her, all of them were excited to usher her around to cause whatever mischief that they usually did. Sarah made sure that she got a warm bowl of food. She adjusted quite well and was happy to be a part of her new family. She doubled over in laugher when they said they wanted to name her "Oatmeal."</p><p>"Oatie for short." Borty said to Sarah.</p><p>"As long as she likes it, you guys can name her whatever you want. Don't get too crazy, let her have a good night's rest first, alright?"</p><p>They all nodded and went back to being stupid.</p><p>Sarah materialized in her chambers. She was taken aback by their empty bed, expecting Jareth to be in it. A slight breeze sifted through her hair and she turned to see the balcony doors.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>She slipped on her robe, the one she was wearing before and joined him.</p><p>Jareth had on his scarlet robe and black, silk pants and fuzzy slippers on his feet that Sarah had gotten him for Christmas. His hands were clasped behind him, his hair glowing in the moonlight.</p><p>She wasn't sure if she should let him be or stay with him, but seeing as he wasn't telling her to leave him to his thoughts, she closed the doors and walked over to him, putting an arm on his back.</p><p>Jareth felt heavy, felt weighed down and dark. It was moments like these with his job where he wanted so badly to sink into isolation but the feel of Sarah's hand on his back reminded him that he no longer had to do that. That he had someone else who understood him. And even before she really did understand the full nature of his job, she never was too intimidated to be with him in his brooding moments. Still, he made no move to touch her back, still wanting to have some form of aloneness. "How is she?"</p><p>Sarah reached behind him and took one of his hands, unclasping them and intertwining her fingers in his. She rubbed her thumb up and down his, giving him a sense of comfort even from the minimal touches. "She's doing well. She has so many new friends. Borty decided to name her Oatmeal."</p><p>Even in his painful thoughts, he snorted and laughed. "Oatmeal? My god. They are running out of names."</p><p>Sarah loved seeing his smile. He had such a beautiful smile. She leaned into him and wrapped her arm around him. "Yeah, they are."</p><p>"And you? How are you holding up?" He finally turned to her and cupped her face in his hands.</p><p>Sarah was surprised. "You are the one who's out here, and you're asking me?"</p><p>He shrugged. "You still didn't answer me."</p><p>Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm great. I think seeing her sick in bed and then happy as a goblin did a lot to ease my conscience. I can't help but think about what her dad had said, that she is a simple creature now. But it's not like we can control that once she's been wished away."</p><p>"I know." He said thickly. "It just, seeing her father's face is what gets me. Seeing the goblins happy reminds me that my job is to help people learn, to grow or to rescue them. But his face is one I've seen countless of times. Less so now but more so before."</p><p>He did not sob. He did not yell, but a tear fell down his cheek. "I have been called a monster, Sarah. And I know you saw me as something less than good when we first met."</p><p>Sarah's shoulders sagged and she pulled him close. He rested his head on her shoulder and she kissed his neck. "Oh Jareth."</p><p>"I can't help but hear this over and over." He breathed out in pain. "That I am a monster. That I can't do more. That I can't heal children with cancer."</p><p>"We are all limited in our abilities." She cupped his cheek. "Just because others may think you're a monster for turning children into goblins doesn't make you so. Even a dumb little human girl named Sarah Williams. Maybe especially her because she was the one who wished her brother away in the first place."</p><p>Jareth couldn't help but grin at that. How was it that she knew exactly what to say to ease the painfulness of his heart?</p><p>"It does make me feel less guilty." He said quietly. "I think as a coping mechanism, I started to sort of build this wall between myself and the runners." He looked out into the labyrinth. "I would blame humans for being careless in wishing children away or for not coming up with cures fast enough. Stupid I know."</p><p>"But it made you feel better when everyone was making you feel like shit." Sarah kissed his chest, for he had no shirt on, just his robe which opened to expose his upper body. "Now you know that you can't just blame them. Because nothing is as it seems."</p><p>"And that you can't take things for granted." He held her shoulders, feeling so much pride in this woman. She was honestly the best thing to ever happen to him. "But it still doesn't make it easy."</p><p>"Does it ever?" Sarah took his hand. "Come to bed with me, let's talk inside."</p><p>He followed her in and they both sat on the bed. Jareth laid his head in her lap while Sarah played with the hair on his face and traced small patterns on his chest.</p><p>"I feel guilty because of the pain I saw on the faces of the parents." He said quietly. "If I ever had to go through that as a father, I'm not sure how I would have reacted."</p><p>"I know." Sarah felt a tight squeeze on her chest. "It may just kill me."</p><p>"It's why humans are so resilient compared to us." He said. "They deal with much more of these kinds of heart-wrenching pains. At the end of the day, I am in awed of people like those parents and their daughter for doing what they thought was best for their family even if they did look at me like I was a terrible monster."</p><p>Sarah was so overwhelmed by the emotions that were going through her that she kissed Jareth. Not just a quick peck, but a long, passionate one. She herself wasn't sure about children being turned into goblins, but there was nothing that they could do. It was part of the magic. And, little Oatie had a new chance for a happy life whereas she would have died instantly anyway. She was no longer in pain. Some may argue that it may not be the best course of action but again, these decisions are up for the family and the Goblin King and Queen didn't really have a choice in the matter once someone was wished away.</p><p>She pulled away from him, smiling into his lips. His dazed eyes and sweet touches showed that he was just as in love as ever.</p><p>Jareth was surprised by her kiss but he took it. He loved the feel of her soft lips coaxing him to open up for her and to share the love and emotions that were running through each of them. He had no idea how he survived this long without her. She was his oxygen, his very reason in not keeping him alive but teaching him how to live. How to find long term happiness instead of only the small moments.</p><p>"Thank you." He caressed her cheek.</p><p>"Mmm. I should say the same." She moved and laid next to him. "It's been a long day, hasn't it?"</p><p>"Yes it has." He snuggled into her neck. "Goodnight, my love."</p><p>"Goodnight my goblin king."</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Jareth woke up to find Sarah reading again. He saw that she was almost done.</p><p>"Goodness, you really are a fast reader." He said. "When did you wake up?"</p><p>"Shh." She put a hand to his lips, never moving her eyes from the book. Jareth was tempted to lick her fingers but he figured it was better to let her finish reading.</p><p>A few more minutes and Sarah set the book down, drawing her legs to her and resting her chin on her knees, staring straight ahead. After a moment, she spoke to him. "I woke up a few hours ago, I was so curious about what happened next."</p><p>Jareth smirked. "Oh you." He kissed her cheek. But she still didn't respond to him. Which annoyed him because Jareth was used to getting all the attention from his wife.</p><p>"You're thinking about something." He said frankly. Her glazed eyes were not normal after reading a book like this. "What's going on in that intelligent head of yours?"</p><p>Sarah blushed a little. She wondered if he would think she was silly, but they had been together for so long. Ever since she was 21! And they lived together for four years now. She shrugged off her silly feelings and just told him.</p><p>"Well, this author," she lifted the Harry Potter book up. "She was so poor when she wrote this book and was a single mother during it. She'd write it all out by hand or typed it on a typewriter. It's a beautiful thing, to tell a story and to share it with the world."</p><p>She paused again.</p><p>Jareth kisses her neck and wrapped an arm around her. "And then what, Love?"</p><p>"Well, I guess, I was thinking about how you told me that I'm a Storyteller." She touched her hand, remembering how her 15-year-old self had been touched by Jareth the day after she ran the labyrinth in order to see if she was one or not.</p><p>Jareth furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of where this was going. "Yes, you are. Have you told stories of me and my job at all?" He asked her, wondering if she had told someone. It wouldn't be bad but it would just surprise him.</p><p>Sarah shook her head. "No, except for my family."</p><p>They chuckled at the memory. Toby had confronted them, saying that he had memories of Jareth. He even sang Magic Dance back to the king! Sarah asked Jareth what should be done and he said it was her decision. They had been dating for a while by then and even if they decided to part ways (as if!) at least it was a big part of her life that she still wanted to tell her family.</p><p>It was tricky because while there really wasn't anything preventing her from telling absolutely everyone, to reveal the magical world to the human world wasn't such a good idea. People had technology that made them so much more powerful and people who talked could be sent to psych wards for being seen as crazy. So Jareth made a deal with her, saying that he would show her family and ONLY her family of their world. If she wanted to show more people, she would have to be queen herself so she could protect herself. Sarah agreed, though she had no desire to tell anyone else.</p><p>They decided to show her parents some magic and Jareth's transformations. It took them a bit to get used to but eventually they came to accept it as Sarah could do magic as well. They weren't angry, they didn't yell, they were just stunned out of their minds and Toby finally felt happy asking them if he could visit the Underground (which he did regularly once Sarah moved down there).</p><p>Jareth's eyes lit up when he realized what she was saying. They were both on their sides and facing each other. He put his hand on her hip, eyes wide. "Are you thinking of telling the world about us?"</p><p>"Not quite like that." She reassured him. "I'm not going to have some giant announcement. But rather, what about a book? What if I wrote a book of our story and those who believe it will wish a child away if they really believe it to come true? You know that no one can wish the child away even with the right words unless they mean it."</p><p>Jareth frowned. "I'm not sure, we would have a lot more children be wished away."</p><p>She sat up and looked at the ceiling. "Then is that not a better thing? Then they can try to win the child back and if they can't as none have been able to but me, then the child will be in a happy place, yes? We can make it a warning, to not truly wish someone away unless they meant it. In the past, humans all over knew of the goblin kings or queens. Shouldn't they know it again?"</p><p>She was on a roll now. The queen stood up and paced. "Okay, so then they can understand that the reason we turn children into goblins is because of what we experienced last night. They won't think anything wrong with us and can understand what we have gone through."</p><p>Jareth looked surprised at this suggestion, but his facial expression changed. "So this is how you could fulfill your role as a story teller."</p><p>She moved over and sat on his lap. "Exactly."</p><p>He looked at her like she was a genius. "Love, what will you write though?"</p><p>"The truth." She said. "Not all of it, but enough to captivate it as a story. A story about how the King of the Goblins fell in love with the girl, and had given her certain powers. How she ran the labyrinth and did what was right."</p><p>"The plot twist is that what he didn't know was that the girl had fallen in love with him too, and would show him and the world that he was a good person and not some monster." He said with tears in his eyes. "Oh, Sarah, you'd do it for me?"</p><p>"I love you, Jareth." She kissed his nose. "I can see how much it bothers you. And besides, this is my chance to finally write something useful."</p><p>They shared more adoring words and kisses before getting ready for the day.</p>
<hr/><p>"I drew this for you, Your Majesty." One little girl blushed as she handed Jareth a crude drawing of something that looked barely like an owl.</p><p>Jareth beamed at her. "Wow, this is quite gorgeous! Thank you for the lovely drawing my dear. How very thoughtful of you!"</p><p>"Can you draw well, Your Majesty?" One little elven boy pipped up. He handed Jareth a crayon.</p><p>"Not as well as the queen, I can assure you." He gazed to the other side of the room where Sarah was reading to a group of kids, one of them snuggling up against her.</p><p>Once a month, they visited one school either together or separately. They always tried to be together in the schools as much as possible, to spend time with the children. It was a tradition that they had started shortly after they married and the whole kingdom found it delightful.</p><p>Jareth watched as Sarah read to the children and drew her, giving his little drawing some black hair and green eyes, immersed in the book. The children were telling him about what they had learned that day.</p><p>"Today we learned about dirt!" One boy told him. "And how worms make it so plants can grow."</p><p>"That is very true, you know so much!" Jareth complimented him just as he was finishing up the drawing.</p><p>Sarah peaked from the corner of her eye and saw her husband making silly faces and blowing bubbles at his tiny, adoring fans. She giggled and kept on reading to the children in her area.</p><p>Soon, they were finished and Sarah walked out feeling better. Some of these children were wished away and she felt an even stronger urge to write her book. She took Jareth's hand and walked over to another classroom.</p><p>A boy with black curls and almond shaped eyes ran like lightening, hugging Jareth's long legs. "Uncle Jareth!"</p><p>"Hello, Alistair." Jareth ruffled the boy's head. "How was school?"</p><p>"It was awesome!" He said.</p><p>Jareth looked at his wife who was snickering. "Awesome?"</p><p>"Aunt Sarah taught me that word!" He giggled and hugged her too. "Hello, Aunt Sarah!"</p><p>Sarah held his hand. "Hey buddy! Are you ready for a sleepover!"</p><p>"Yeah!" He said enthusiastically. "Are we going to kick goblins?"</p><p>Jareth was about to speak but Sarah gave him one look and he snapped his jaw shut.</p><p>She faced her godson again. "Where did you get THAT idea from?"</p><p>"Uncle Jareth said it was fine when Momma and Papa aren't here to see." He reasoned, to which Jareth was getting even more red faced from trying to not laugh.</p><p>"You are going to be a handful when we have children, aren't we?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm a fun uncle, what can I say?" He took Alistair's other hand. "Daniel and Lydia need to lighten up!"</p><p>Sarah rolled her eyes.</p><p>They spent the day with him, making pancakes and playing with goblins (and kicking them when Sarah wasn't looking). It took them a while to chase the boy down to have a bath, but they finally tricked him with bubbles and rubber duckies.</p><p>As he settled into his room, Sarah read him Winnie the Pooh and he was out soon after.</p><p>Once he was asleep, the queen of goblins began to write.</p><p>"Once upon a time…"</p>
<hr/><p>Sarah actually wrote at lightning speed, gathering her journals and writing words from that. And the book itself wasn't too long anyway.</p><p>She even published two books. One in the form of a chapter book and the other a kid's book.</p><p>She illustrated it herself too. She asked Jareth to pose for her at times and he gladly did so but was really annoying about it.</p><p>"Make sure you make this side even." He puckered his lips slightly.</p><p>"Don't do that, be yourself." She told him gently even though she wanted to roll her eyes. "Be you."</p><p>At her telling him to be himself, Jareth gave her a warm smile.</p><p>"There!" She quickly sketched it down. "So handsome." She winked at her husband.</p><p>"Don't forget to do my dark and sexy side." He flipped his cape and stalked to the other side of the room.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Your Majesty." Sarah sassed him.</p><p>When she showed him the final sketches, Jareth was appalled at his pants.</p><p>"Why are they so loose?" He demanded.</p><p>"It's a children's book, Jareth." She rolled her eyes. "I can't be selling books in which your pants are dangerously tight."</p><p>"Aww, but I look so fabulous." He folded his arms like a petulant child.</p><p>Sarah tried another tactic. "Darling." She purred in his ear. "You know that I am also selfish? I don't need or want anyone else to be fantasizing you in those pants but me."</p><p>Jareth looked less annoyed and quite lustful now. He licked his lips. "Well in that case, I think I will be less annoyed about it."</p><p>Before she knew it, Jareth swept her up in his arms and carried her to their chambers where they gave everyone strict instructions to not intrude unless they wanted to be kicked, goblins or not.</p>
<hr/><p>Sarah published the books under an alias, J.C. Williams. Williams was such a common last name and she published it with random initials that seemed anonymous enough.</p><p>Both became best sellers. The publishers weren't expecting this, but the book was praised for how different it was from most stories that had romance. It was a story of two imperfect people who learned to be themselves away from each other and then together. Everyone loved how the girl didn't want to be with the king until they had both proven themselves worthy of each other, for the king did not let her understand that he loved her, confusing her until the end of her journey. They also loved how the king never pushed her, that while he had a temper, he also learned to be vulnerable just as the girl learned to be stronger. That he had waited for her.</p><p>She made a call in the book for the storytellers to share about the goblin king, of the tale of bravery, of doing what was right. Sarah's story, frustratingly, became seen as a romance story to a lot of people but at the heart it was about growth. It was about how she went from a brat who wished her brother away to a capable young woman who fought to redeem herself. That was what The Labyrinth was about. She added their love story to show that her husband was no monster, but that wishes and words were powerful and beyond his abilities to change. That one should never say the words unless they meant it, to help some child in need. Saying the words wouldn't do anything unless someone meant it. Sarah also told of a story of how the king and queen took away any child who was wished away, that they took care of said child. The little labyrinth book that Sarah had as a child was created to fit her through magic, just as there were other books that surely did the same for storytellers.</p><p>But now, there would be a consistent story.</p><p>The little picture book was just as powerful, though it only showed of her time in the labyrinth as a teen, not anything else. It was a story of magic, one that captivated children. Sarah had been getting fan mail saying that they read the little book to their children every night and she laughed at one of them saying that her daughter wanted to dance with the goblin king and wanted to be his goblin queen. If only they knew that her story was true!</p><p>Her parents loved it and kept an author's copy on their shelf, feeling a sense of happiness in being able to read in detail what was happening in her mind during her time of transition from a mortal girl to a queen. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo loved the books. Sir Didymus loved how she painted him as a determined knight who would do anything for her. Hoggle was touched at how she had called him her first friend in the labyrinth. Ludo loved the pictures that she drew of them, and even gave him one of them hugging.</p><p>Sarah wasn't sure exactly how well the book was actually received until she chaperoned at Toby's first school dance, much to her parents' delight and Toby's horror.</p>
<hr/><p>"Bleh." Toby leaned back in his chair just as he was finishing telling his story. "I worked up all that courage to find out if Nadine will be at the dance, but now it won't even happen!" He rolled his eyes and took another jump on the trampoline.</p><p>"Well, is there another way you could perhaps go on a date with her?" Jareth's hair was standing up all over the place, much worse than usual with all the static electricity from the trampoline. He hated getting shocked and was very annoyed at his wife and brother-in-law for trying to shock him all the time.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Sarah took another jump as Jareth was climbing out of the trampoline, unzipping the safety net.</p><p>"I am not going to get pounced on by you two." He sat on the bench. "Besides, I can see and talk to you both here."</p><p>"You didn't mind getting pounced on last night." Sarah winked and tossed her hair, giving him a bit of a tease with the way she bit her bottom lip, delighting Jareth to no end.</p><p>"Eew, can you guys not? Man sometimes I want to be a kid again so that I didn't understand these innuendos." Toby made a noise hat sounded suspiciously like retching. "Your future kids will hate you for this."</p><p>"I'm sure we will thoroughly disgust them." Sarah teased her brother. "Now, back to your crush. So you want some help in asking her on a date?"</p><p>"I don't know man!" Toby grumbled. "We're only 14. That's a bit young isn't it?"</p><p>"Eh, I don't know." Sarah shrugged. "I was young when I met Jareth…"</p><p>"But that was different." Jareth pointed out. "I was intrigued by you. I wanted to know you and ask you if you WOULD love me one day. Also as I've said, age doesn't translate in the same way here as it does Underground. I just wanted you to know me and to give you dreams but of course you didn't want dreams at the end. You wanted something real. And as for age, you being 15 didn't really mean anything to me aside from the fact that you already hit puberty. And to be fair, I had no idea how old you were until you told me, you looked older than I had thought. I would have waited for you to be of age."</p><p>"Ugh." Toby gagged.</p><p>"Hey, puberty is something that is natural." Sarah said. "Yeah, you know how I got a lot of unwanted advances from people when I was young. Jareth was annoying and flirted with me, but he never made me feel uncomfortable in a creepy way."</p><p>"Except for the tunnels." Jareth winked at her. "You made me mad enough that I made you scared of the cleaners."</p><p>Sarah laughed. "True. And you were wearing those pants! But you never touched me or made me feel like you would have taken advantage of me, which is the difference between you and all the creepy older guys who were leering at me. Anyway, back to what Jareth was saying, you're too young to yes, choose a lifelong partner, and maybe to really tie yourself in an exclusive relationship, but I'd say there's nothing wrong with getting to know her if she's a special young lady and have fun. A dance would have been the perfect place, too bad it's being cancelled."</p><p>The fact that Toby was 14 and STILL telling her all these things about his life was amazing. Most teens would close off but it was probably Jareth's influence that helped. Toby could still be annoying and grumpy, saying sarcastic things and be short to people but for the most part, he was very open with his family at least. He was a handsome young boy, his curly hair in waves on his head and his blue eyes shining bright. There was this joke that whenever Sarah and Jareth took him out that people would assume that he was Jareth's brother, not hers because of the color of his hair and eyes. If they looked closely though, they would see that both looked like their father. At first glance, Sarah may look like Linda but a closer look showed how much of her father's daughter she really was. Especially after that falling out that she had with her.</p><p>"I know." Toby sighed. "It sucks when the parents bail out, not enough chaperones. We only need two more too. I don't know if I'll get another chance to just casually hang out with her anytime soon."</p><p>"It's good to go on a casual date and lots of them with different people." Sarah ruffled his hair. "I think in my heart I always loved Jareth, but going on dates with other guys ended up being good for the both of us."</p><p>"Yes, as much as I'm not fond of that idea, I have to admit it's true. It made her more sure of choosing me as a husband. I was already experienced and besides, even if I wasn't, I didn't have to regret bringing Sarah to be my queen. She already knew what her life could be like here and she chose not to. It just made us more sure, didn't it Precious?" He beamed at her.</p><p>Sarah smiled at him, the softness of their love radiating them. "Yes, for sure."</p><p>Jareth felt a lot of sympathy for Toby. He remembered when he was a young teenager, those awkward feelings. And then it was even worse when he met Sarah. When he reached out more to his magic and really understood how old she was, he felt bad but he was still arrogant. Thank goodness she called him over, starting the chain of reaction that lead them to where they are today.</p><p>But then, he had an idea.</p><p>"OH NO." Toby pointed at Jareth from the trampoline. "I know that face! You're up to something!"</p><p>Jareth got up and walked to the trampoline, grabbing on the bars and looking at Sarah through the net. "If they're short on two chaperones, what do you say we become those chaperones?"</p><p>Sarah looked at him like he was the smartest man in both worlds. "You mean, you want to make sure that kids aren't grinding against each other or just staring at each other awkwardly as some people are at the punch bowl as we dance with each other and show off some really bad dance moves to teenagers who already are embarrassed? I'm down!"</p><p>"NO WAY!" Toby yelled. "You can't do that!"</p><p>"I am the king, I do what I want." Jareth winked at him.</p><p>"So?" Toby growled annoyedly. "You're not MY king."</p><p>"The question is, do you want to miss out on a chance to woo a pretty girl or would you rather not have your cool sister and her husband be at a dance?" Sarah folded her arms.</p><p>At the end, Sarah's reasoning won over. The couple talked to Robert and Karen who offered to chaperone instead and of course, Toby was freaking out about that. If anything was worse than Jareth and Sarah being chaperones, it was his parents. At least Jareth was a good dancer and his sister was "cool" to his friends, even if he didn't always think so.</p><p>The day of the dance came. Toby was dressed nicely, but not too nice so that it wouldn't look like he was trying too hard. Jareth and Robert took him shopping for something nice. Toby ended up choosing a nice button down green shirt and Jareth got him a nice looking leather jacket. Toby was unsure about the jacket but it was a nice jacket so he took it with him anyway.</p><p>"Oh honey you are going to your first dance!" Karen kissed him. "So handsome! And growing so fast." She teared up a little.</p><p>"He's eating us out of house and home." Robert told Sarah. "Just look at those long legs."</p><p>"Remember when I was eating a lot? That was nuts." She laughed, thinking back on those days.</p><p>"But he's a boy, he's seriously driving Karen crazy with how much we have to go grocery shopping." Robert laughed.</p><p>Jareth did a few more inspections, asking if Toby wanted to add on some glitter to which the teen gave a hard no.</p><p>"Who am I, Ziggy Stardust?" He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Bowie is pretty awesome." Sarah wasn't going to let anyone say anything bad about her favorite rock star.</p><p>"Yeah but it's not like I can pull it off." Toby took one more look at the mirror at his hair, a bit thrown back but hanging nicely. "Okay, I think we can go now."</p><p>"Awesome, hop in the car." Sarah took the keys from Robert and kissed his cheek. "Bye guys."</p><p>"Have fun Toby!" Robert waved at them.</p><p>"Daaaaad." Toby mumbled.</p><p>"Oh! Take lots of pictures!" Karen tossed a disposable camera at jareth to which the king caught.</p><p>"Will do!" Jareth waved back.</p><p>Sarah got in the driver's seat and Jareth in the passenger while Toby was in the back. To try to be "cool," the king and queen donned on sun glasses.</p><p>"I hate you both." Toby mumbled.</p><p>"Shut up." Sarah told him. "We're doing this for you, we promise to not embarrass you. Too much."</p><p>Toby hissed out a few swear words but the couple could see a small smile on his face.</p><p>Getting to the dance, Sarah and Jareth stood by the doors, watching as Toby made his way to a group of friends. Sarah was right, the fluorescent lights on the gym tiles looked so dorky but also adorable. She waved to a few of her old teachers, clutching on Jareth's arm as a few single teachers here and there were making eyes at him.</p><p>The room was filled with hormonal teens. As the royal couple were quite attractive, some were even making eyes at them. Pathetic forms of flirting that could only be made by those who have never tried. Sarah knew that she was awkward as a teen too but not THIS awkward to be staring and failing to hide their attraction to the young couple.</p><p>"Do they not realize how obvious their staring is?" Jareth asked with a hint of amusement. "I feel quite exposed."</p><p>"I know what you mean." Sarah laughed. They were used to attention as king and queen but this was different. The attention they got Underground was expected. This was not.</p><p>The kids were definitely having fun but Sarah could see that they kept looking at the opposite sex, unsure of what to do. According to Jareth, he could clearly some of the ones who weren't straight looking even MORE awkward at the fact that they had a crush on the same sex peer who definitely didn't like them back because they were straight. Sarah took his word for it as Jareth, while leaning very heavily towards women, was no stranger to relationships with men. Now though, he joked that in the past he was bisexual and that now he was "Sarahsexual" which made her simultaneously cringe and laugh.</p><p>"That girl over there, she's really hanging onto that other girl. She looks so sad that she's starting at someone else." Jareth pointed out. "Poor thing."</p><p>"You sure that it's not because maybe she could just be a clingy friend and not a crush? I've definitely had that happen." Sarah looked at him.</p><p>"Could be, humans are confusing." Jareth said. "This is the 3rd slow song to be played and no one is dancing together! Toby is avoiding the girl." Jareth threw his hands, exasperated. "And you still won't dance with me."</p><p>"I told you, adults dancing will just weird them out even more. We can dance any old time." Sarah had an idea though. "Hey, you know those prizes that they were going to give away?"</p><p>"Yeah? What about it?" Jareth could sense that she was having a good idea and he was down without even knowing what it was.</p><p>She told him, and he was ecstatic.</p><p>They talked to the other chaperones and the teachers, and they weren't all sure but they more or less went along with the idea.</p><p>Jareth tapped on the microphone. "Hello, I hope you are all having a wonderful time at the dance."</p><p>Sarah held in a giggle at seeing her brother try to act cool, like he didn't know who Jareth was.</p><p>"I have something to offer you all." He showed the prizes on the table. "If you dance with someone, yes, actually slow dance with someone, then you will be entered for a prize."</p><p>Apparently that did the trick. A few students started to dance with each other. Sarah watched with pride as Toby approached Nadine and held his hand out kindly. She smiled at him and they laughed and chatted all through the dance.</p><p>She couldn't help but sneak in a thumbs up behind her at him and then trotting away to be next to Jareth and then snapping some photos of him.</p><p>"Silly boy, he's good looking, kind, and funny. Of course these girls want him!" Sarah laughed at the ridiculousness that was her brother.</p><p>Jareth took her in his arms, loving her smile. Seeing her so happy just made him happy. "Dance with me, my sweet."</p><p>And there, on the floor of a middle school gym, they danced together as if no one else was there, just modestly holding onto each other.</p><p>Near the end of the dance, Jareth saw a few shadows moving suspiciously. He groaned at seeing his subjects up to mischief again. Normally they were very good but this was not one of those times.</p><p>He walked into an empty classroom and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing?" He glared a small goblin who was about to chew some electrical cord. "You're going to get yourself killed."</p><p>"No kill! Me eat!" He proceeded to bare his teeth when Jareth grabbed him with one hand and lifted him up, the little thing laughing.</p><p>"Warzo, this is not okay!" Sarah saw the two arguing and came to check them out. "Okay, out you go. Go mess with some chickens or something."</p><p>"Yes Queen! Oh and Oatie say she want to swim in chicken feathers!" He brought back the name of the little girl who had been terminally ill turned to goblin, and Sarah rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You guys are bad influences. No swimming in feathers, you know that plucking the feathers hurts them. Now shoo!"</p><p>When Warzo trotted away, Sarah and Jareth burst out laughing. "I guess this is what I signed up for in being goblin queen. Not that I would change a thing. Except for the swimming in chicken feathers!"</p><p>Jareth gave her a peck on her lips. "I didn't choose this job but I've come to love it, and I've come to love the fact that you are by my side."</p><p>They didn't notice a young girl walk into the room, staring at them with huge eyes until they turned from the kiss.</p><p>The girl looked at where Warzo had been. "Wait, you saw that, that goblin too?"</p><p>Sarah and Jareth gawked as the girl continued.</p><p>"King and Queen? Oh my god, you're real!"</p><p>She brought out a book from her purse. The Labyrinth.</p><p>The very book that Sarah had written.</p><p>"I knew this was real. I didn't say anything to anyone but I knew it in my heart that it was real." She sunk to the ground, kneeling before them.</p><p>"Oh dear you don't have to do that." Sarah crouched down to meet her eyes. "Please, I am like you."</p><p>She helped the girl up and felt a jolt go through her hand as she touched her.</p><p>The girl was a Storyteller.</p><p>Just like Sarah herself.</p><p>"What was that?" The girl didn't sound fearful, just unsure.</p><p>"You are a storyteller." Sarah said, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Incredible." Jareth said. "Your plan worked, love."</p><p>The girl bowed at both of them. "I want to say that I've heard the story before from my dad, and I think it's wonderful." She approached Jareth. "My dad said that his dad wished his baby brother away when he was hurt so badly that they didn't think that he would live. Thank you for taking care of him."</p><p>The way she said it with such gratitude, with such sincerity made the king and queen tear up. Sarah really was fulfilling her job not just as a queen but as a Storyteller, to be the caretaker of children.</p>
<hr/><p>Jareth was rereading the book that his wife had written. He smiled at the inside of the book.</p><p>
        <em>"To my husband, who taught me so much and gave me so much. This story could not have come about without you. Thank you for being there for me as the world fell down and beyond."</em>
      </p><p>He hugged it close to his heart, rereading about her thoughts of him and how she thought him imperfect but that he was a good man. He would never be tired of reading the things that she said about him. He loved the illustration of them dancing in the ballroom. He would often read the book and open up the little music box that Jeremy got them for their wedding. Everyone she knew loved her book but no one more than the king of goblins himself.</p><p>But there was something that was nagging in the back of his mind. As she met with publishers, he saw that she would look at whatever university they were at longingly.</p><p>Sarah was learning endlessly, and she would have forever to gain whatever knowledge that she could. It was a perk of being immortal. But still, there was something about getting a formal education that really appealed to her, he could see.</p><p>He took flyer that was in the student union building at a university in Seattle and approached her.</p><p>Sarah was watering the plants, so nice to see how her garden was growing. She took pride in being a hands-on queen, and the castle workers loved to be around her as she got her hands dirty. She did not think herself above them at all. They laughed and gardened her official garden (which Jareth had given to her once they married). She saw Jareth trotting over and waved at him, the other workers inclining their heads slightly at the king when he came by.</p><p>"Are you here to join us, Your Majesty?" Sarah gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "We are almost done actually."</p><p>"Oh, I just came to see my wife. It looks like you all did a lovely job. I was just taking a break from reading. I wanted to ask you something before I went back to work."</p><p>"You could send it to my secretary you know." She teased. Any official matters, they would have their secretaries communicate. Jareth's was Daniel, Sarah's was a lady named Sylvia who was lovely. She had seriously considered Lydia but though Lydia was one of the important ladies in aiding her, she didn't want her as a secretary since Daniel was her husband. If there was tension between herself and Jareth, there could be tension between Daniel and Lydia too and she didn't want their work life to invade their private life either.</p><p>"Ah, but this is not official work matters, love." He said. He held his arm out. "Ready to go?"</p><p>Sarah nodded and tried to clap the dirt from her hands. The gardeners lowered their heads in respect. "It was lovely to work with you today, Your Majesty."</p><p>"You too." Sarah said. "Until next time!"</p><p>Jareth took her to his office, where Sarah was even more confused. "Jar, I thought you said that this wasn't going to be a work related thing."</p><p>"Well you may think it is but it is so much more personal. And you're dirty." He wrinkled his nose.</p><p>"Some good, hard work will be good for you." She countered playfully.</p><p>"Yes yes, but I don't enjoy rolling around in the dirt like my young wife does." He poked her nose. They sat on the couch and he brought out the flyer.</p><p>Sarah's eyes widened. "Wait, what-"</p><p>"You keep looking at these PhD programs, love. I think that instead of window shopping, you should go ahead and do it." He told her gently.</p><p>Sarah looked at the flyer for pursuing a PhD in engineering. She had to admit, it sounded good. Imagine that, Dr. Sarah Williams, a queen and a doctorate.</p><p>She could do research on engineering, that way she could hone in skills in teaching and in research which is something that she wanted to become more independent on her own and to eventually teach the Underground. As humans become less and less prejudiced, she hoped to be able to combine the two worlds. There were a lot of creatures Underground who could not use magic yet lived in a magical world. Humans could certainly do that too one day just as they had sons ago before written language recorded things.</p><p>She thought of how she wanted ideas like mental health to be a thing down in the Underground. How she wanted more than just the royals to be aware of Aboveground politics. Heck, even American politics confused her enough not to mention the whole world and BOTH worlds. She needed a system and that was how she and Jareth were moving towards.</p><p>But there was something on her mind.</p><p>"Jareth, being a student isn't easy. "I'm married to you and I have to work here-"</p><p>"Sarah." He interrupted her. "I have been ruling for so long alone, I can certainly do it again for another 5 years. You going Above would be an investment to yourself. We could even have people from our kingdom audit classes if taking them would be too difficult for them. Even if you're just one person, think of the change you have already brought. Good change. If you don't want to get that graduate degree then don't but don't do it because you're worried about me or the kingdom. It will be easier to do it now than later when the human world will change too much for you and when we have children."</p><p>He kissed her cheek. "I give you my blessing."</p><p>Sarah's bottom lip trembled. "Oh, Jareth. That seems a little, oh I don't know, unfair that I get to have the best of both worlds. You really are giving me not just my dreams but so much more."</p><p>Jareth hugged her, the smell of the earth still on her. "Precious, I would give you anything, and to make you feel better, you know that this is a responsibility. By having this gift of both worlds, you must use your talents to improve things for us. We have a life that we love but that's because we have chosen to do it well. I love you, Sarah." He held her hands. "Will you do it?"</p><p>Sarah looked at the flyer. "There's a lot of things to do. I want to be as truthful and as fair as I can. They'll want to know what I've been up to since I've graduated with my bachelor's. I've done so much but it's been here."</p><p>"We will make sure that you will do this fairly as you can without lying to them. Nathaniel could write that letter of recommendation. I could have Daniel write something on my behalf because I am your husband and I know how you feel about being unfair." He smirked.</p><p>Sarah hugged him one more time. "You're the best, Jareth. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, my Precious Sarah."</p></div></div></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Twenty-Nine: Valentine Evenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"So, how's Dad for a teacher?" Sarah asked Toby.</p>
    <div>
      <p>Toby wiggled his nose. "Ugh. He's a good teacher I suppose but he's just too... too-"</p>
      <p>"Protective of his car?" Sarah smirked. "I remember that he refused to let me drive his car unless I learned stick first."</p>
      <p>"Stick?" Jareth tilted his head.</p>
      <p>"Stick shift." Sarah clarified for her husband. "It's when you have to change gears while driving and use both feet. With automatic, you don't have to worry about the clutch at all because it automatically changes gears for you. Hence the word automatic. You've seen it when I drive."</p>
      <p>"I see." Jareth traced a finger around his smoothie glass, not actually understanding anything she was saying.</p>
      <p>"I don't want to learn stick." Toby groaned.</p>
      <p>"It's a useful skill." Sarah folded her arms, looking and sounding every bit like Robert did when he was trying to share wisdom with his children. "I offered dad to teach you but he's determined to have taught both his kids. What did Karen say?"</p>
      <p>Toby smirked. "Mom refuses to teach. Apparently she had bad a experience teaching her sister."</p>
      <p>Sarah shared a smile with Toby. They all knew Karen's sister was a pain in the ass and Karen only agreed to teach her how to drive because her parents paid her and would even buy her a car on top of that when she was a teen.</p>
      <p>Jareth sat to the side, feeling a little lonely at the conversation. He knew nothing about cars besides just sitting in one. Sarah, on the other hand, knew more about cars than even most guys did. She had fixed cars herself and in high school, a lot of her friends would even pay her to fix their cars for them instead of being cheated by their local mechanic.</p>
      <p>"What's the point of learning stick if I can just buy an automatic myself one day?" Toby pouted. At 15, he was getting whiny just like Sarah was at his age.</p>
      <p>"It's cheaper, for one." Sarah said. "If you are a pro at stick, you could buy a cheaper car. It gives you the better understanding of a car too. It's just nice to learn."</p>
      <p>"Why would it be cheaper?" Jareth asked them.</p>
      <p>"Because stick takes more work than an automatic." Sarah said. "And there's other mechanics I'd rather not get into."</p>
      <p>"I find it funny that Jareth can't drive." Toby grinned. "So many people I see find it funny that you drive while Jareth sits in the passenger seat since he's the guy.</p>
      <p>"Well that's sexist." Sarah laughed. "I am a very good driver. In fact, statistics show that women tend to be less reckless than men. It's not true for everyone but it's amazing that the idea of a woman not being able to operate a vehicle being prevalent is pretty annoying. I still miss driving sometimes. I don't know, something about doing things myself than using magic." She contemplated with a dreamy look.</p>
      <p>Jareth had a thought put into his mind. He knew this was totally useless for him, it's not a skill he needed since he could transport, but maybe he still felt that scare from the Trials when he couldn't use his magic and felt useless, even though it was a dream. And the time they had the issue with the Spider Caves when they weren't able to use magic.</p>
      <p>He suddenly had an image of the time he was spending time with Sarah while she was in college and her then boyfriend came to pick her up in some brand new car and how he felt this surge of jealousy when her friends oohed and ahhed at this boy with his car while Jareth disappeared, sulking because he could have given her dreams and here was this boy in some fancy car acting like he was all that.</p>
      <p>Maybe he also wanted to learn how to drive because wanted to impress Sarah.</p>
      <p>"How about I learn to drive too?" He asked his wife.</p>
      <p>Sarah and Toby both weren't sure if they heard him right. "What?" They asked simultaneously.</p>
      <p>"Is that such a strange request?" Jareth gave a challenging look at his queen.</p>
      <p>"Uh yeah. Since when did you want to learn how to drive?" Sarah didn't understand him at all. He always preferred to use magic anyway. She raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
      <p>He shrugged. "It's a skill. Why not?"</p>
      <p>"But you've never bothered before." She kept on probing him.</p>
      <p>"Are you just bitter because I can do something you can't?" Toby winked at him.</p>
      <p>Jareth growled. "Why do you always assume that it's about my ego?"</p>
      <p>Sarah sighed and held his hand. He still had such a temper sometimes. "Jareth. It's just so unlike you, that's why we're surprised. Don't get so defensive."</p>
      <p>Jareth looked down, a bit embarrassed at his outburst. "I just, during the Trials, when I couldn't use magic..." he said quietly.</p>
      <p>Sarah understood now. He was afraid that he'd be totally helpless without magic. "You don't have to worry about that. Magic is the very essence of who you are."</p>
      <p>"But what about the boys in the Spider Caves? Remember that? No one could use magic." He brought up a great point. "I just want to learn, that's all."</p>
      <p>Sarah cupped his head and brought him close for a quick kiss. "Well, I suppose we can ask dad if I can drive my old car since he has it. I'll teach you."</p>
      <p>Jareth smiled. "Thank you, love."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Jareth's learning how to drive?" Hoggle stared at her incredulously. "No way."</p>
      <p>"Yes way." Sarah said when her friend saw the student's book on the bench nearby, filled with how to even fix cars and such. "What's so weird about it?"</p>
      <p>"Jareth, learning to drive a big, honkin' metal box going at some crazy speed down a road. Ya telling me that's not weird?" Hoggle worked a little more in the weeds, chucking another in a bin. The greenhouse was such an amazing place to have, a little piece of refuge that Jareth now allowed Hoggle in.</p>
      <p>Sarah wiped the sweat off her brow. "Oh come on, out of all the things my husband does, driving is weird?"</p>
      <p>"Duh. Yer husband is MAGICAL if you forgot." Hoggle laughed. "Driving ain't weird for ya, but for him? The idea is funny."</p>
      <p>Sarah had to admit, seeing Jareth read his book so dutifully and trying so hard to impress her was really funny as well as picturing him behind a wheel. The fact that he was trying to always impress her made her smile.</p>
      <p>"Okay but don't tell him that. It may hurt his feelings and I want him to be confident." She told her friend.</p>
      <p>"Yeah yeah hurting his feelings is the last thing I wanna do, I really don't wanna get bogged ya know." He spread some mulch on the garden bed and Sarah did the same. "He still has a temper. That arrogant dork."</p>
      <p>"He's gotten better though, you have to admit." Sarah pointed out. She sat back on her butt, pleased at their work for the day. It was good to take a break from grad school stuff and just work in the earth.</p>
      <p>"Of course he is, he's married to ya. Don't ya know that yer the reason he became less of a meanie?"</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed. "I guess love makes people do crazy things."</p>
      <p>"In his case, more normal things." Hoggle huffed but the glint in his eyes showed how much he loved seeing his king and his best friend happy. "Alrighty, ya got some time for a game of scrabble with Didymus and I? Ludo will come later with some food."</p>
      <p>"Always!" Sarah smiled.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Before Jareth got on the road, she made sure he took the written test to get a permit. He thought it was lame but she told him that it would force him to study. They had forged his identification when they married, making them feel slightly guilty but it had to be done. He knew all the rules quite well by now though it had taken him a bit.</p>
      <p>Jeremy was surprised to hear of Jareth learning how to drive. "Now why on earth would you want to do that? I don't even want to drive."</p>
      <p>"You live in New York City, I wouldn't want to drive here either!" Sarah laughed.</p>
      <p>"Public transportation is good for you and the environment." Jeremy handed tea to the both of them.</p>
      <p>"I just want to learn the skill. It's not like I'll be doing it all the time or anything." Jareth scoffed, getting defensive.</p>
      <p>Jeremy rolled his eyes then winked at Sarah. "Good luck teaching him."</p>
      <p>"What are you up to now?" Sarah asked him. "Any new acting gigs?"</p>
      <p>Jeremy smiled at them. "No, I've actually decided on something new."</p>
      <p>He showed them a poster. "I'm thinking of starting acting and singing classes. I enjoyed acting but for now I'd like to share my knowledge to younger folks."</p>
      <p>"Goodness, that's awesome!" Sarah loved the idea and Jareth was all for it.</p>
      <p>"You'll get students easily, here in the city and being a big name broadway actor yourself." Jareth complimented him.</p>
      <p>They were sincerely very happy for Jeremy and Sarah was glad to see the spark in his eyes light up especially after his failed engagement a few years back. Jeremy said that he was done with dating, that he had a lovely life as a bachelor. "If I find someone, I'll find her but for now, I'm good with where I am." He said.</p>
      <p>Jareth still felt that deep sadness at seeing Jeremy age. He should be young and living for a long, long time. But there was nothing to be done about it.</p>
      <p>They bid Jeremy goodbye and they promised to come by and help him with setting up the studio whenever he was ready.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>And so, they finally got to the part about driving.</p>
      <p>Sarah drove them into a church parking lot on a Monday, where there wouldn't be any services and would be a great place to practice. The parking lot had a lot of space too.</p>
      <p>"WHY IS THE CAR JERKING?!" Jareth yelled at the lurch the car was making when he turned on the ignition.</p>
      <p>Sarah, remaining calm, pointed to the clutch. "You have to put your foot on the clutch AND the break, Jareth."</p>
      <p>"Clutch?"</p>
      <p>"The left pedal."</p>
      <p>He did as told and the car stopped jerking around. He breathed a sigh of relief. Sarah nudged him to drive a bit but the car was jerking again.</p>
      <p>"What now?" He groaned.</p>
      <p>"The clutch, love." Sarah laughed a little. "You keep forgetting the clutch."</p>
      <p>"Maybe I should just learn with an automatic." He grumbled.</p>
      <p>"NOPE! You have to learn stick first. You wanted to learn how to drive, this is how it works!"</p>
      <p>"You sound just like Robert." He mumbled.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, Dad is a bit of a hardass." Sarah smirked. "He'd love it if you told him that I've inherited some of that."</p>
      <p>He grumbled and grumbled but he got the hang of the clutch really quickly. He had issues switching back to first gear and panicked at a stop sign, the cars behind them honking then going around.</p>
      <p>"Do you want me to go to the driver's side?" Sarah asked him sweetly. She could see beads of sweat trickling down his face and his knuckles were white on the wheel. "Try to relax."</p>
      <p>"I AM!" He yelled.</p>
      <p>Sarah raised an eyebrow.</p>
      <p>"I mean I am." He wiped the sweat off, lowering the volume of his voice.</p>
      <p>A police car came and Jareth was shaking a bit. Then he shook his head. Why the hell was he shaking so hard? He was a KING and could obliterate them if he wanted to.</p>
      <p>"Shit." He cursed.</p>
      <p>"Act meek, Jareth." Sarah put an arm on him. "Actually, don't say anything, just let me do the talking."</p>
      <p>The officer came around, a good looking young man who looked really peeved and was ready to give someone a ticket. Not a good sign.</p>
      <p>Sarah had an idea.</p>
      <p>Jareth turned to look at his wife, bewildered. "What the hell are you doing?"</p>
      <p>Sarah had unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt, revealing her generous pair of breasts and the little bit of the lacy bra she had. She moved her hair away to reveal her delicious looking neck and quickly reapplied the lipstick. She put on her most sultry face, the kind that would halt Jareth from doing whatever he was doing and transport them to bed.</p>
      <p>"Helping you out." She said to her husband. "Roll down the window when he comes by and don't swear."</p>
      <p>"Darling, you are gorgeous but car sex really isn't what's on my mind at the moment." He was still sweating bullets but lowered his window when the cop came by.</p>
      <p>"What's going on?" The cop glared at the king.</p>
      <p>Jareth was about to speak but Sarah put a hand on him and leaned over, her breasts clearly catching the attention of the cop. "I'm so sorry, my husband here, he's learning how to drive."</p>
      <p>She puckered out her lips a little, her green eyes irresistible that even Jareth, who knew it was all an act, was fully mesmerized.</p>
      <p>The cop swallowed. "You mean he doesn't know how to drive?"</p>
      <p>"He's from England and he hasn't learned stick and lived in New York City for a while so he's not used to it. Please, we're sorry about that. It's his first day learning." The goblin queen said smoothly.</p>
      <p>Sarah leaned across even more and reached Jareth's back pants pocket on his left side to pull out his permit and produced the vehicle registration papers for the cop. Even more of her breasts were visible now. "Here you go, officer. Sorry he's a little nervous." She kissed Jareth's cheek to which the king let out a purr in delight. "And here's the registration for the car."</p>
      <p>The officer didn't even really check the identification and paperwork and just handed it back to Sarah. "Well, we all have to learn how to drive by starting somewhere, don't we?" He chuckled. "I usually see husbands teaching wives. We are the better drivers after all."</p>
      <p>"Oh? And why would you say that?" Sarah couldn't help herself when someone was being sexist. "What about women makes it so we can't operate a vehicle? What would the women in your life say if they heard you saying that?"</p>
      <p>The cop blanched, clearly trying to flirt but it wasn't working with this woman. He felt a bit intimidated by her and her husband glared at the way he was staring at her.</p>
      <p>"I apologize, that was uncalled for. Have a good day." The officer left eventually.</p>
      <p>Sarah snorted. "Good riddance."</p>
      <p>"Really Sarah, was unbuttoning your shirt necessary?" Jareth pouted, his eyebrows knitting in irritation.</p>
      <p>"Hey, that's hypocritical considering your pants." She folded her arms. "I can wear what I want."</p>
      <p>"But he was starting at you." He couldn't help but whine. He knew what she said was true but he didn't like it because he wanted her sexiness for himself. "I dress sexy but you were deliberately targeting that cop."</p>
      <p>"You know the rules, Jareth." Sarah winked at him. "They can look, but only you may touch." She accentuated this by putting a finger in her mouth, surrounded by her red lips.</p>
      <p>Jareth instantly cheered up. "Saucy vixen." He licked his lips.</p>
      <p>"Besides, I don't mind if people stare at you when you're dressed sexily. It just reminds them that you're mine and mine alone, that they can't have you. Should that not be the same for me?" She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, biting her bottom lip.</p>
      <p>Jareth was able to go a little more then they called it a day. It was tiring and Sarah still had to prepare lessons for the class she was a TA for at the University of Washington.</p>
      <p>She had taken whatever standardized tests she needed and had letters of recommendation to get in from the Underground, glamoured for the admissions team to believe that they were of the Aboveground. She got accepted in the environmental engineering program which would take her five years. It wasn't easy to balance her life out, she had to rent an apartment in Seattle and put off her queenly duties. Jareth told her it wasn't a worry, but still made sure she was involved and up to date on all things politics in their kingdom and otherwise. Things were smooth sailing even if there were a few winds here and there. Being magical helped as she didn't have to pay for airfare (or spend time flying) to visit her family in the East Coast and could visit Jareth easily as well.</p>
      <p>They also started to have a few of their people go Above to audit some classes. Only a few at a time though, for this would be easier for the monarchs to monitor them. It was an extensive interview process for them to screen people to make sure they wouldn't be prejudiced and made them explore around for a while. To make it easier, as the university Sarah attended was a large one, they could even slip in and sit in classes with hundreds of students without being seen. For now, they would only go to that university and only audit classes. One day they'll make it so their people could earn degrees in any university but now was not the time. He would leave little love notes and flowers on her desk during her office hours and she in turn would leave doughnuts or something on his desk Underground when she had the time to slip away.</p>
      <p>Jareth parked the car, he and Sarah switching seats so she could drive it back. But, the queen took a detour into a park in an abandoned spot.</p>
      <p>Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were going back to your parents?"</p>
      <p>Sarah used magic to tint their windows and unbuttoned her shirt, Jareth's eyes getting dilated so much so that the blue in his eyes were almost invisible.</p>
      <p>"You did such a good job today, and you mentioned some car sex. How about we try it out?" She purred and kissed his neck.</p>
      <p>Jareth growled. "Gods yes." He grabbed her hips and situated his beautiful wife on his lap.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth saw Sarah hurriedly preparing for midterms. His wife was going to have to grade them today and he was sure that she was going to be quite tired and in need of a break.</p>
      <p>It was also valentine's day.</p>
      <p>He wasn't planning on this today, but he had the bright idea to go to a DMV and get a driver's license. Sarah had been patiently teaching him even when he would freak out, even to the point of just telling him to steer and just press on the clutch when he was scared on the freeway. She was so sweet to him and doing her best, even taking over his duties when he was sick even though she herself was so tired from the double duty of school.</p>
      <p>He took the test and passed, only getting one stupid point off because the examiner felt that he didn't change gears fast enough. He rolled his eyes but got his license and took the rental car to surprise his lovely wife.</p>
      <p>Sarah had just been done arguing with another TA about a problem on the exam and how to grade it. It was ridiculous and finally, the professor settled the matter and the other TA still went off on her. Being a grad student was ridiculous. At least her subjects, even if they didn't always understood her or thought differently weren't this rude to her and she was under a lot of scrutiny as a queen. Tired, Sarah told the TA to bug off and she went to the bus stop to go back to her apartment when she saw a very handsome man right outside her window.</p>
      <p>Opening up her window, she saw Jareth in a car, <em>driving</em> and waving at her.</p>
      <p>She smiled widely and ran downstairs to where he was, nearly leaping into his arms after such a hard and long day. She gave him a deep kiss, one that barely appropriate for public and beamed at him.</p>
      <p>"You're driving! So did you take the test? You passed? I thought you weren't going to take the test for another month!" She smiled at the lovely car that he had chosen to drive. "I'm so proud of you!"</p>
      <p>"Yes, yes, and I thought I would surprise you, darling. Partly to thank you for being such a good and patient teacher." He kissed her nose affectionately. He loved the way the little corners of her eyes would turn up in happiness whenever she saw him. Really, they were quite the perfect pair. He was awed at how her first thought was how proud she was of him.</p>
      <p>Jareth looked ever so dashing. He had on a nice, dark blue suit that was unbuttoned to reveal a generous amount of skin on his chest with his hair short and cropped, swept to the side. He held out a flower for her, holding the other one still in her hand.</p>
      <p>Sarah gasped at the flower. It was the exact same kind he had given her on her 16th birthday, the a lavender color with specks of white glitter on the edges, its shape like a rose and a tulip at the same time. She noticed now that one was a fake and he placed it sweetly in her hair and the real one in her hand.</p>
      <p>"Oh Jareth." Her day was suddenly better. Moments like this really made her know that he was indeed the man of her dreams.</p>
      <p>"I did promise you Valentine Evenings, love." He kissed her cheek. "Happy Valentine's day. I have a date planned for us."</p>
      <p>"Oh do you?" She smiled sweetly at him. "I almost forgot what day it was, damn." She felt quite guilty about it.</p>
      <p>"Do not worry, my love. You are so busy, and I wanted to surprise you like I said." He held his arm out and she took it, her husband leading her to the passenger side of the car.</p>
      <p>"I gotta shower first though, is that okay?" She asked him. "I feel all gross and tired."</p>
      <p>"Sarah Sarah. We have magic. Do you mind if I decide to dress you this evening?" He took her hand and kissed it.</p>
      <p>Sarah gave him a healthy blush. The way he looked at her with total adoration always made her heart flutter. "Just this one time."</p>
      <p>He waved a hand with his large grin and transformed her button down shirt and slacks with sensible shoes to her in a stunning black gown. It sparkled like the night sky, an off the shoulder maxi dress that hugged her generous curves with a large slit up her left leg with sliver heels. Her hair went from a pony tail to curls that framed her face. Her face had on dark eyeliner and rosy lips with two owl earrings on her ears. She even saw that her nails were done with silver glitter.</p>
      <p>"You look absolutely ravishing." Jareth took her left hand and kissed her knuckles, never taking his eyes off her beauty. Years later after they first met and close to their wedding second anniversary, he still found her just as beautiful as always.</p>
      <p>"You don't bad yourself, Your Majesty." She traced light circles on his hand.</p>
      <p>Jareth chuckled lowly and drove them to their destination.</p>
      <p>Though she lived in a fancy castle now, she didn't eat the most expensive food or did anything too fancy outside of official events. They had good food that was of wonderful quality, but nothing equivalent to the expensive caviars and such of the Above. Not even on their wedding did they indulge in things that expensive (except for the amount of food in and of itself and assets that had belonged to the crown for years anyway that they reused). They did go on some fancy dates at times but even then it was usually in some fancy area of the few estates that they owned. Often, they preferred to stay in and have have simple dates rather than anything extravagant.</p>
      <p>Not that she minded some extravagance for a day such as Valentine's Day.</p>
      <p>It was a lovely Spanish restaurant, obviously very high end and quite fancy. If Sarah was a regular grad student, there was no way she would be eating here but as a queen, she and Jareth could definitely afford it.</p>
      <p>Her husband parked smoothly and walked around the car to open her door and offered his hand out to her. Sarah took it and when she was pulled up, he kissed her knuckles and gave her the deepest look of love on his face. He wanted to play his cards slowly tonight</p>
      <p>"Reservation?" A young man asked the stunning couple.</p>
      <p>"Jareth Sigourney." Jareth said with a voice that was so full of grace and authority. Just like the king that he was.</p>
      <p>"Right this way." The host lead them through the restaurant.</p>
      <p>Sarah was in awe of the place. The ceiling wasn't a normal ceiling but one that was arched. The little lights gave the place a romantic feel, lowly lit but not too dark. There were two stories, the balcony from above was illuminated to show the little statue of angels with a fountain in the middle.</p>
      <p>Jareth watched as Sarah looked around the place, her eyes lighting up as she took in the surroundings. He could almost see the gears in her mind turning, the engineer in her thinking about the architect of the place and himself the artistic side of it. He felt pride in knowing that he had made her feel wonderful tonight.</p>
      <p>They walked up a grand staircase, spiraling up to the second floor. Sarah elegantly took the dress in her hand to prevent herself from stepping in it and Jareth keeping a firm hold on her hand. She could protect herself of course, but he wanted to show her that as her husband, he would also keep her safe. That she needn't worry so long as he was there.</p>
      <p>The host lead them up to a little area that was almost private. He opened a room to the area and they could even see the people below from the railing. There in the middle was a perfect table set for two.</p>
      <p>Ever the doting husband and gentleman, Jareth was treating Sarah every bit like the queen that she was. He pulled out her chair and slid her in as he took his own spot, the host setting down menus for them.</p>
      <p>"¿Quieres cenar juntos esta noche, mi amor?" Jareth cheekily asked her. He knew she loved it when he spoke Spanish and she had been learning a little as well.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Would you like to have dinner tonight?</em>
      </p>
      <p>"I think that's a little too late, is it not?" Sarah placed her hand underneath her chin, resting on her knuckles. "This is a beautiful place."</p>
      <p>"Not as beautiful as you, el amor de mi vida."</p>
      <p>
        <em>The love of my life.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He took her free hand and kissed every single finger reverently, worshipping her.</p>
      <p>Sarah was already feeling hot and bothered with the way he was touching her, and he was only touching her hand! Oh hell, how was she going to last the evening with him seducing her like this?</p>
      <p>Lucky for her, she had the exact same effect on him.</p>
      <p>"Jareth?" She moved her hand from under her chin and cupped his face. She traced his brows, the crease by his eyes, his long nose, his defined cheekbones, then his jawline. Finally, she stopped at his lips and traced them, her thumb caressing the bottom lip.</p>
      <p>Jareth's lips were suddenly dry. Just a simple touch from her made his skin burn with a flaming sort of passion. "¿Si, mi corazón?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>Yes, my heart?</em>
      </p>
      <p>His voice came out in a husky whisper as she continued to touch his lips, sending tingles down the very sensitive nerves.</p>
      <p>Sarah loved the way he was looking at her. "Eres el hombre de mis sueños. No puedo vivir sin ti…"</p>
      <p>
        <em>You are the man of my dreams. I can't live without you…</em>
      </p>
      <p>Sarah responded with a voice just as sultry and just as full of longing for him. She could sense his purr in his throat when she traced his collar bone and back up to trace around his ear. As a changling, she could feel the pointy tips of his ears even if they looked rounded to humans.</p>
      <p>Jareth's chest heaved up and down, unable to speak as his queen touched his ear, massaging the tip as he always liked it when she did. It was comforting and somehow intimate even if it was innocent. It was a special spot where he liked to be touched and she took full advantage of it. He understood now why she loved it when he spoke Spanish with her because hearing her speak Spanish to him was making him crazy for her. He made sure she knew it too. "Estoy loco por ti."</p>
      <p>
        <em>I am crazy about you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He took that hand and began to kiss it just as he did the other, never leaving her eyes as he kissed her palm, the inside of her wrist, each little digit and the sensitive pads. He winked and darted his tongue out to lick the skin that separated one finger from the other.</p>
      <p>Sarah's green eyes were now dilated so much that they were almost all black. She gasped when he licked her hand, knowing exactly how his tongue felt on other parts of her body. He was quite a talented man who knew how to make her feel satisfied.</p>
      <p>Before either could do anything else, the door opened and the waiter came in. He came and set down some house salad and some bread all while Jareth was sneaking in eyebrow wiggles and winks at her every now and then when the waiter wasn't looking.</p>
      <p>Sarah realized that she hadn't even looked at the menu. She kept her cool though and told the waiter they needed a few more minutes and she shook her head playfully at Jareth.</p>
      <p>"You are far too distracting." She gave an unladylike snort and read through the menu.</p>
      <p>Jareth smirked. "You say that as if you weren't the one who was touching my ear. Not that I mind, you know. Even without you touching me or even around me, pienso en ti siempre."</p>
      <p>
        <em>I always think of you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Sarah peaked from the top of her menu to see him give one wink and she herself bit her bottom lip, just the way she knew would drive him crazy.</p>
      <p>They picked a few dishes to try from. Laughing and eating. There was always that playfulness, that happiness that came from being so close to each other. The love, the admiration. All those things were present in them and their hearts were calm and peaceful with each other nearby. Jareth shared her stories about his day about how some goblins decided to try some new game that ended up with them sprinkling salt all over the garden area which was really bad for the plants and Sarah told him of how a student of hers clearly had a crush on her, but he didn't try to do anything. Just was painfully obvious.</p>
      <p>"Oh freshman college students." She laughed. "At least I know I still got it." She held her wine glass out to toast with him.</p>
      <p>Jareth held his out and warmly smiled at her. "I assure you, you definitely still got it, my dear, and always will. Especially tonight! ¡Qué hermosa te ves! Me haces feliz."</p>
      <p>
        <em>How beautiful you look! You make me happy.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He clinked the two glasses and drank the wine.</p>
      <p>"Eres tan cariñoso. Te quiero con todo mi corazón." Sarah replied and took a sip of her own wine.</p>
      <p>
        <em>You are so sweet. I love you with all of my heart.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Jareth had a gleam in his eyes, drinking in every part of her form. "Te amo más que nada en el mundo."</p>
      <p>
        <em>I love you more than anything in the world.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Jareth gave his cheeky reply as he stood up, offering his hand to her now that they were done eating and handing her a mint as he had one for himself.</p>
      <p>"Outdoing me, are we now?" Sarah took his hand as he lead her to a door. The door lead them out into an outdoor balcony where they could see the beautiful waterfront. Afar, Sarah could even make out the infamous Pike Place Market where the Ferris wheel was spinning with beautiful lights. A slight breeze washed through and she shivered a little.</p>
      <p>"You know how I always love competition, especially with you. Ever since you beat my own labyrinth." Jareth didn't even hesitate to take off his coat and put it around her shoulders to keep her warm. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.</p>
      <p>Sarah closed her eyes at the scent of him surrounding her. That lovely peach and spices that was so uniquely Jareth, and how he was holding her close… It was so perfect.</p>
      <p>"Sarah?" Jareth whispered in her hair, kissing the top of it.</p>
      <p>"Yes?" Sarah turned to face him.</p>
      <p>"Eres mia por siempre." He leaned down and captured her lips in his.</p>
      <p>
        <em>You are mine forever.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Sarah moaned and opened her lips for him to taste her. Sometimes, they'd make it difficult for the other person with their teasing but that time wasn't tonight. She wrapped his arms around him, nibbling his bottom lip as he rolled his tongue on the roof of her mouth, sucking her own tongue in and cradling her head close in a possessive pose. Sarah pressed herself closer to him, hungrily kissing him over and over.</p>
      <p>Jareth groaned at the feel of her soft curves pressed into his lean and hard body. He always loved the feel of her with him, as if they fit like a lock and key. Made for each other. They had others before of course, and while it had been enjoyable, there was nothing like having each other. No one had ever sent them to the heavens and then back to earth to hold in each other's arms as they had done to each other.</p>
      <p>When they broke apart, both were panting and took large gulps of air. Sarah placed a hand on his exposed chest and kissed his collar bone.</p>
      <p>"Forever, my king? That's not long at all." She gave him a peck on his lips.</p>
      <p>Jareth took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Sarah knew what he wanted and placed her other hand in his as he slid a hand behind her waist.</p>
      <p>And they danced.</p>
      <p>Jareth made sure to have Wild is the Wind playing in the background at that moment, himself singing the lyrics, mimicking David Bowie as best he could.</p>
      <p>"<em>Love me, love me, love me, love me, say you do. Let me fly away with you</em>." He whispered sensually in her ear, oozing with desire. "<em>For my love is like the wind</em>…"</p>
      <p>He twirled her around so her back was to his and he let them sway a little, back and forth. "<em>And wild is the wind… wild is the wind.</em>"</p>
      <p>"<em>Give me more than one caress</em>." He glided his hands down her stomach and then down her thighs as Sarah reached behind and felt up his face, her eyes closed momentarily in bliss. "<em>Satisfy this hungriness</em>…"</p>
      <p>Maybe they just had dinner but they sure as hell were hungry for something else now. A different kind of appetite.</p>
      <p>Sarah turned around before she would lose her control. Jareth took her hand and placed it on his heart. "<em>Let the wind blow through your heart. For wild is the wind, wild is the wind</em>."</p>
      <p>He took her hands and crossed them against each other and brought them up and over his head so she would hold onto his neck as he placed his hands on her hips, caressing her hipbones. <em>"You touch me. I hear the sound of mandolins."</em></p>
      <p>He leaned over and kissed her ear. "<em>You kiss me. With your kiss my life begins. You're spring to me, all things to me</em>."</p>
      <p>Sarah put a finger on his lips, now taking over the singing. "<em>Don't you know you're life itself?</em>"</p>
      <p>Jareth slid his hands up her hips and up her arms, making her momentarily paralyzed by the sensations he was causing to ripple through her. He once again took control of the singing of the song. "<em>Like a leaf clings to the tree. Oh my darling, cling to me. For we're like creatures of the wind</em>. <em>Wild is the wind, Wild is the wind</em>."</p>
      <p>He dipped his head down and took a patch of skin right under her collar bone and sucked on it, no longer singing and letting David Bowie take over the song. He laved his way across her neck and a little on the swell of her breasts, taking his own jacket off her shoulders as she was heating up anyway.</p>
      <p>
        <em>You</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Touch me</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I hear the sound</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Of mandolins</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>You</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Kiss me</em>
      </p>
      <p>Sarah intertwined her fingers in his hair, grasping it as he kissed across her shoulders and then went behind her. He came back around and kissed all over her face, this time without the sexual undertones.</p>
      <p>
        <em>With your kiss</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>My life begins</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>You're spring to me</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>All things</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>To me</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Don't you know you're</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Life itself</em>
      </p>
      <p>The way he was kissing her now was just of complete pureness to it. He kissed her eyelids, her brow, traced his lips on her jawline. They were hardly dancing now, just holding onto each other. Sarah felt that he was doing a lot of the work, so she squeezed his biceps and kissed the exposed part of his chest that he so generously let free. Her tongue licking up to his neck and peppering kisses all over his face. Jareth was so loving it, even going so far as to scratch her head a little to basically thank her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Like a leaf clings</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>To the tree</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Oh my darling,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Cling to me</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>For we're like creatures</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>In the wind</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>And wild is the wind</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Wild is the wind</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Wild is the wind</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Wild is the wind</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Wild is the wind…</em>
      </p>
      <p>When the song was over, they shared one more long kiss and went back inside. They sat on the couch, Jareth holding his arm around her.</p>
      <p>"Just, wow." Sarah managed to get out. She missed these long nights of just being in his arms. They happened less often now that she was in grad school.</p>
      <p>"I take it that you enjoyed that?" He nuzzled into her neck and kissed the open skin.</p>
      <p>"Mmm. You could say that." Sarah kissed his nose. "So, what's for dessert?" She quipped playfully as she rubbed her hand up and down his thigh.</p>
      <p>"You minx." He growled. "As for dessert, let's go back to the castle, shall we?"</p>
      <p>They paid their bill and Jareth escorted his queen out. He took the rental car back to the place and they transformed into owls, flying away together in the cold, winter air, spiraling around one another, giving a friendly chase on their way back home.</p>
      <p>They reached the castle and Jareth blindfolded his wife. "We aren't done yet, love."</p>
      <p>"Not done? Goodness, you really are going all out." She beamed.</p>
      <p>"I have exhausted myself living up to your expectations years ago, and I will do that and more. I won't just live up to them, but exceed them." He put his hands on her shoulders and lead her to their bathroom.</p>
      <p>Sarah clasped her hands excitedly at seeing the bathroom. Jareth had on little scented candles that lit things up romantically. The bath had rose petals inside and it just looked so cozy.</p>
      <p>Jareth slowly untied her dress from the back and his clothes as well, taking her hand and leading her to their bath.</p>
      <p>They enjoyed a very fun bath, cleaning each other up and even sharing a slice of cake (one with the normal amount of sugar for Sarah and the other with way too much for Jareth). They fed each other and giggled when a piece dropped on Jareth's chest, to which Sarah went and promptly licked it off, causing him to chase her around the bathroom with such desire and playfulness that she finally gave in to kiss him deeply.</p>
      <p>Once they were dried off, Jareth picked her up in his arms, knowing how she loved to be carried by him as he set her down in their bed. Sarah loved the rose petals on the bed that were arranged in a heart shape, just as she always liked these romantic nights to be.</p>
      <p>"I'm having my second round of dessert." Jareth loomed over her and kissed her over and over.</p>
      <p>"Do I get a taste too?" Sarah's tongue darted out and licked the tip of his ear.</p>
      <p>Jareth moaned. "I think you just did."</p>
      <p>"Mmm. Happy Valentine's Day to me then." Sarah held onto him, giving him more and more kisses.</p>
      <p>Outside their room and into the throne room, the goblins were all drunk on ale, dirty and causing more of a mess.</p>
      <p>But that would be taken care of tomorrow. For now, the Goblin King and Queen will enjoy their Valentine Evening, holding each other until the morning light.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always pictured Sarah as a girl who's a jack of all trades and talented with tools and cars, all the "boy stuff" (quotations because anyone can learn it). Which is ironic considering that I am absolutely useless when it comes to anything relating to cars, I haven't driven in years myself lol, although I did try to learn stick shift which is why I made Jareth suffer through it too. (I know, I'm evil)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thirty: A Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Sarah gathered up an armful of notepads and pens, tucking them next to her, counting to make sure that she had the right amount of stuff. "Jareth? I'm ready to go to the meeting now. Do you have the agenda and the snacks?"</p>
    <div>
      <p>Jareth came out of their private kitchen, holding bags of Oreos, Cheetos, Pringles, and rice Krispy treats. "I have the snacks!"</p>
      <p>"And where's the agenda?" Sarah fought from laughing. Meetings with the council have always been more casual than not, even before Sarah became queen. Jareth had a sense of style, yes, but he was also much more relaxed than most monarchs. Sarah had suggested snacks when they started to live together but it wasn't until she became queen that she started to bring snacks from her own world, particularly the American snacks that she so enjoyed. Jareth was very excited to eat and to share all these yummy treats his wife introduced to him. Although, if he were to be completely honest, he was more excited for the chance to snack them as Sarah would remind him to not eat the entire cabinet.</p>
      <p>"It's somewhere. Don't worry, I've already read it," he waved dismissively. "Got it all memorized right here." He pointed at his head.</p>
      <p>Sarah put a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow. "And I haven't, Jareth."</p>
      <p>Jareth chuckled. He came over to kiss her sweet lips, making Sarah instantly smile. "I'm only teasing. It's already in the Council Room."</p>
      <p>Every time it was Sarah or Jareth's turn to provide snacks, everyone would be excited at the prospect of either eating Sarah's home baked sweets or the artificial snacks Jareth would insist on bringing when it was his turn.</p>
      <p>"Hello, Your Majesties," a few people greeted them, inclining their heads. That was another thing that Sarah had asked Jareth for them to relax, was their bowing. She felt that as a queen, it was her privilege to serve not to be worshipped. They went with a simple head bow as that was what everyone was used to. That was their compromise and everyone still gave the respect to the monarchs but felt like Sarah and Jareth weren't like celebrities and more like family.</p>
      <p>Even dressed in dark colors, both of them were greeted so warmly. Everyone was so used to the Goblin King and Queen looking dark and moody that they just would wave at them as if they were wearing bright clothing. Outside their kingdom though, they strike fear in others with their hard glares.</p>
      <p>That's what happens when the leaders of a nation who care and get to know their people well and vice versa. Their hard walls are broken down to see their soft side.</p>
      <p>Sarah showed some of them the pens that she brought. She warned them to be careful, that these were not organic matter and that they would not decompose in many hundreds of years, that she brought them just to see how they would like them. "I will have my head inventor look to see if he could replicate them with materials that we do have. I just wanted to see if you would enjoy these more than quills."</p>
      <p>As the meeting started, they all told Jareth and Sarah of what was happening in their kingdom as the two listened closely. While that was happening, everyone helped themselves to the different snacks. At one point, Sarah poured herself a small helping of Cheetos, listening carefully to one councilwoman.</p>
      <p>"-And that's what the people have been saying. Not quite a complaint of course, but just an idea of how the demographics have changed with the burst of children that have been wished away since you have published your book, Your Majesty." She said to Sarah.</p>
      <p>That was true, more children have been wished away. Some with different needs. Not all of them were as young as Toby was and many had trauma or special needs to be dealt with.</p>
      <p>Sarah scratched the side of her neck. "Hmm. I didn't realize that there were a lot of parents in that area adopting children with special needs. Why is it so concentrated?"</p>
      <p>"Well, many had tried to conceive of course. That area has a lot of young couples as it's by the seaside."</p>
      <p>"Ah, that makes sense," Sarah nodded in understanding.</p>
      <p>In the Underground, there was a belief that being by the sea helped one to conceive. No one knows why that belief even started and Jareth thought it was a load of hocus pocus, and Sarah agreed though they were of course very understanding.</p>
      <p>A lot of young couples chose to live by the sea. "Well, I suppose that will mean that we will have to shift resources over to them. The problem is providing an incentive to people professionals to uproot themselves and move to that side of the kingdom." Sarah jotted a few things down in her notebook. She reached over to grab a Cheeto-</p>
      <p>-Only to find that there were none left in her bowl. To her right, her husband had specks of orange dust on his lips and fingers, his face stuffed full of the snack.</p>
      <p>She gave Jareth the deepest look of betrayal. Jareth was seemingly paying no attention to his wife. He addressed that same councilwoman. "Or, we also could provide an incentive for some parents to move. See what kinds of careers and other jobs they have and try to help set them up. We can see how that helps them while simultaneously trying to get resources to that area." He finally acknowledged Sarah's mad facial expression. He raised his eyebrows, looking like he had no idea what he did wrong. "Why are you staring at me? Do you have something else to add or are you just admiring the beauty that you married?" He wiggled his eyebrows seductively, earning a few snickers around the room.</p>
      <p>Sarah wrinkled her nose but her eyes betrayed the amusement that she felt. "I will deal with you later, <em>Sire.</em>" She mocked him. Everyone laughed at this while Jareth just grinned at her.</p>
      <p>She faced the council. "I like His Majesty's idea." She turned to the council woman who had brought this issue up. "Will you find a way to speak to these parents and hear them? Have a survey of some kind? Then we could decide what to do."</p>
      <p>The council woman gave a head bow. "Yes, I shall make sure that is done, Your Majesty."</p>
      <p>After the meeting was done, Sarah went to take a shower. She brushed her teeth, facing the mirror. She undressed, sliding her dress down and hanging it nicely. When she was nude, Jareth appeared behind her, The Goblin Queen seeing her husband's reflection in the mirror.</p>
      <p>Jareth had the most obnoxious look on his face. "Well, I quite enjoyed my snack today. It looks like I get to have another taste." He let his eyes roam over her whole body, licking his lips.</p>
      <p>Sarah shook her head and laughed. She couldn't hold in her annoyed facade anymore. "You are terrible, stealing my Cheetos like that."</p>
      <p>"Trenton ate all of the ones left. I had no choice." Jareth held his hands out, palms up as if he was innocent. "As I was saying, it looks like I can have more deliciousness in the shape of my wife."</p>
      <p>Sarah put a hand on his chest. "Oh no you don't, mister. You ate my Cheetos. I don't think you'll get any <em>sweetness</em> from me." She pulled Jareth close to kiss his neck before walking past him.</p>
      <p>"Well, might I make an appeal?," Jareth grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, her back against his front. Sarah felt him purr at their closeness.</p>
      <p>She pretended to think about this for a moment, indulging in his game. "Alright. What's your appeal? It better be good. I have to give a seminar today too. And then my dad's election party for becoming a mayor tonight, you know this." She gave him a knowing look.</p>
      <p>She knew he would not disappoint.</p>
      <p>Jareth grinned at the challenge. "Well, I can get you simultaneously relaxed and energized for your presentation and the very long day. I assure you, I can make sure that I make up for all the Cheetos eaten today." He traced his finger down her bellybutton, making Sarah shiver.</p>
      <p>"And what would you do, <em>Sire</em>?" She lifted up a hand to tangle in his hair, her head leaning back as he kissed the shell of her ear.</p>
      <p>"I do love it when you call me that," He said lowly. "Let's just say that whatever I choose to devour will make you feel more satisfied than an entire bucket full of Cheetos." He peppered kisses down her spine.</p>
      <p>Sarah would have fallen over if he didn't catch her. He knew her and her body well enough to know what to do and when. Jareth scooped her up, bridal style, and kissed her sweetly.</p>
      <p>Sarah pulled away and rubbed her nose on his affectionately. "You know, that's a pretty good appeal. We have about an hour before I'm expected to be there, so you better hurry up."</p>
      <p>Jareth chuckled. "I am your slave, my queen."</p>
      <p>Jareth set her down in the shower and began to shed his clothes but Sarah stop him. "Uh uh. First, go brush your teeth. I can't kiss you seriously when you taste like Cheetos."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>In the very front row, Jareth sat dutifully with a pen in his hand. Sarah finished setting up her presentation, a little nervous but she felt confident. The undergraduate students, members of her faculty, and even big names of engineers here for a conference were there to see her: a graduate student present on her project.</p>
      <p>As Sarah spoke, Jareth tried to follow along but kind of zoned out after a bit since he had listened to her rehearse and helped her multiple times. He focused on how amazing of a person she was. Wise, bright, beautiful, sassy, quick, loving, kind, all amazing qualities. Her eyes were bright with excitement.</p>
      <p>There were young men (and to be honest, older men) ogling at her. Who wouldn't? She was gorgeous. There were females also looking at Jareth though the majority were interested in Sarah's project. Jareth's dark, long coat and stylish grey jeans with his short human hair swept to the side was quite attractive. Some of them sighed and retreated into their seats when they noticed the wedding bands on both Sarah and Jareth's left hand.</p>
      <p>Jareth listened as he could see the small fear in her eyes whenever some big name person asked her a hard question but she executed it with such grace. He felt a surge of pride. His queen was everything he could ever want.</p>
      <p>Sarah felt her confidence drop at each question asked. It was nerve wracking and she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. But whenever she would be nervous, she would picture Jareth smiling at her.</p>
      <p>Today was different. She didn't have to simply imagine that he was there but gazed at him and he sat, beaming at her as if their love was as new and fresh as all those years ago when they first kissed.</p>
      <p>With this, she felt confident again that she could keep going even though her nerves were fried. At the end, she received a lengthy applause.</p>
      <p>Jareth stood by her as she greeted people who shook her hand and asked her questions. Some of her professors came to greet him too.</p>
      <p>"Ah, Jareth is it? What brings you here? Just supporting your wife?" One of them shook his hand.</p>
      <p>Jareth flashed a smile. "Well, you know, I figure that she has been working so hard that I just had to come and see her present. I've seen her lecture a few times but to see her in this vicinity is amazing."</p>
      <p>"Sarah has been working quite hard. She is lucky to have you." A female professor told him, smiling at her own husband.</p>
      <p>Jareth bowed down modestly. It wasn't his strong suit but it was there especially concerning Sarah. "I would say I am lucky to have her. Smart, kind, beautiful, she is everything." He glanced sideways at her.</p>
      <p>After that, Sarah felt so relieved. "Oh god, I thought it was never going to end."</p>
      <p>"You did wonderfully, love." Jareth kissed her chastely. He meant it with all his heart.</p>
      <p>Sarah felt her heart leap at his kiss. "Thank you for letting me practice with you."</p>
      <p>"You're very welcome." He intertwined his fingers into hers. "I have something for you."</p>
      <p>From behind him, he got out a bag of Cheetos. Sarah couldn't stop laughing at it. "Oh Jareth!"</p>
      <p>"Told you I would make up for it." He put an arm around her waist as they walked out of the building, looking very pleased with himself.</p>
      <p>"I thought you already did, with you snacking in the shower," She whispered in his ear teasingly and discreetly snacked his butt.</p>
      <p>"Oh, I did. Would you like me to do it again?" He winked at her, making Sarah laugh again.</p>
      <p>"Again? We did it when we woke up and then a few hours ago. You can't be satisfied, can't you?" She was about to push the door open but Jareth got in front of her and opened it for her like the gentleman that he was.</p>
      <p>"You have yourself a Prince Charming, my dear," A little old lady called after Sarah. "And a very handsome one at that!"</p>
      <p>"Don't feed his ego. Lord knows I do that enough already!" Sarah joked as the lady passed by.</p>
      <p>"Why does no one say King Charming?" Jareth said to Sarah, annoyance evident on his face. "Why have a prince when you can have a king?" Jareth rolled his eyes. "As for your question, no. I can never be fully satisfied because I can never get enough of my beautiful wife." He emphasized this with a coy pinch on her hip. "You never answered my earlier question though."</p>
      <p>"You know that if we have time, that I am down for it. I also can never get enough of you. You and your talented skills," Sarah beamed at him, totally knowing that she was feeding his ego.</p>
      <p>"Never get enough of me? Why, I would love to hear that more often." Jareth transported them back to their private chambers.</p>
      <p>"Don't get used to it, Jareth. Your ego is bigger than your hair."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"I'm so bored," Toby whispered to Sarah. "I wish I didn't have to be here."</p>
      <p>Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of wine. "Hey, Dad's been elected as mayor. That's a big deal."</p>
      <p>"I know I know." Toby tried to adjust his tie to give him breathing room. "But why couldn't they just have a fun party instead of a fancy one? I can't even drink. And why are you so chill about this? You're the one who's usually bored."</p>
      <p>Sarah smirked. "I'm a queen, Toby. Boring social events are in my calendar pretty often. Plus, with Jareth as my husband, one of us has to behave."</p>
      <p>Toby gave a half shrug. "Yeah, I guess. Speaking of Jareth, where is he?"</p>
      <p>"Right here."</p>
      <p>Jareth snaked an arm around Sarah and gave her a peck on the lips. "Your father's friend was trying to talk politics with me." He pointed at a balding man who Sarah recognized as a congressman. As an attorney, Robert had a lot of friends high up even more now than when he was just a young lawyer when Sarah was a child. Toby was growing up in a very different environment than Sarah did. Not that hers didn't have big name people, her mother was a star after all.</p>
      <p>"Oh lord." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Is he going on about how much he hates the current president?"</p>
      <p>"Yes. He was going on and on about Bill Clinton's affair. Then tried to get me to donate to one of the candidate's companions. Bush was it?"</p>
      <p>"No don't talk politics. Especially American politics." Sarah instinctively grabbed ahold of the hand that was around her waist. "I'm so sick of politics."</p>
      <p>"You're a literal head of state, Sar." Toby found it so amusing that she hated politics.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, well, it's not so bad Underground." Sarah clarified. "It's a lovely place and people in our kingdom genuinely want to help each other even with our many disagreements."</p>
      <p>It was bound to happen in a kingdom with so many different kinds of people and creatures from all backgrounds. However, they all united in kindness and respect, which was why Jareth and Sarah were happy with their place as king and queen.</p>
      <p>"Who would you vote for, Sarah?" Toby asked so no one else could hear. "Al Gore or Bush Junior?"</p>
      <p>Sarah looked at Jareth. "Am I even allowed to vote? I'm still an American citizen but I'm also a queen..."</p>
      <p>Jareth hummed for a moment. "There's nothing to prevent you from doing so. No law written that says you cannot vote if you are a citizen of another nation. So yes you can."</p>
      <p>"This is confusing." Sarah rubbed her temple. She hadn't thought about voting at all since she married Jareth. When they were still dating, that was different. But what now? "It seems wrong for a head of state in another country, or kingdom in our case, to be voting."</p>
      <p>"Then I leave it up to you to choose what you want to do." Jareth kissed her forehead affectionately. "You will make the right choice no matter what it is because you are wise."</p>
      <p>Sarah turned in his arms and leaned into his ear. "You know, that's pretty sexy when you tell me that I'm smart." She kissed the tip of his pointy ear.</p>
      <p>Jareth wiggled his eyebrows, a feral smile on his face. "What can I say? Smart is sexy." He lowered his hand just slightly to grab her butt, as if they totally didn't have sex right before they came here.</p>
      <p>"I'm still here you guys." Toby made a gagging noise. "God, you guys are worse than teenagers. I would know."</p>
      <p>"Oh hush. When you get a girlfriend, you'll be the same way," Jareth moved his hand off Sarah's butt so it was more appropriate.</p>
      <p>"What do you mean when? I HAVE a girlfriend." Toby puffed out his chest a bit. "And we don't do this dumb shit."</p>
      <p>"WHAT?" Sarah shrieked. "Who are you dating? What's her name? What does she look like? Did you kiss her yet?"</p>
      <p>She gave an excited squeal. "Are you going to go to dances with her this year?"</p>
      <p>"A girl named Rita, she's in my English class. She's really cute, has curly black hair. No. And yes." Toby named all his answers to his sister.</p>
      <p>Before Sarah could bombard him with even more questions, one of her father's lawyer friends and his wife came by, greeting Sarah. "Sarah! Look how you've grown! I haven't seen you in years!"</p>
      <p>"Oh, I'm 30 years old now." Sarah gave a little laugh. "How are you, George? And you, Annette? It's wonderful to see you two."</p>
      <p>Jareth saw that Annette was much younger than George. She had the grace and smile of a trophy wife but he shook his head of that. It was not good to judge someone like that. For not everything is as it seems.</p>
      <p>Especially his own age difference with Sarah.</p>
      <p>"We're doing great." Annette said, smiling. "Now who is this?" She looked at Jareth, clearly approving of him.</p>
      <p>Sarah put her hand on his arm proudly. "This is my husband, Jareth."</p>
      <p>"Jareth? Not Jared, correct?" George shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I can see you are doing well." He winked at Sarah.</p>
      <p>"Very well, thank you." Sarah smiled. "I'm a grad student at UW in engineering too, so we have that in our busy schedule."</p>
      <p>"What ever for? Sarah dear, you're not in your 20s anymore." Annette clicked her tongue. "The window for education is gone for you, dear. I bet your husband here wants you to start a family soon. He can wait but you know us women have biological clocks ticking!" She gave a laugh that sounded as fake as the eyelashes on her face. "You have to be quick or he'll find some pretty young thing!"</p>
      <p>George laughed with his wife as if she just told the funniest joke.</p>
      <p>Sarah's face fell. She felt self conscious all of a sudden at the younger women in the vicinity. She may be immortal but she was still human in her soul. It didn't help that Jareth wasn't immune to having eyes for younger women (though she was the youngest he had ever had feelings for).</p>
      <p>Linda's words from her party rang in her head again. <em>"What happens when you get older like me? He will leave you for someone younger as all have left me. You are not that beautiful."</em></p>
      <p>She shook her head. This was stupid. Jareth had eyes for no one else after he got to know her. He proved that in every way possible. It was just her old demons threatening to come up again. And her mother was a stupid, jealous bitch anyway who accused her of trying to steal Jeremy on top of that.</p>
      <p>Jareth saw the broken look on Sarah's face. He could see that she was trying to not think about it but the damage had been done. He put an arm around her waist sweetly. "Not to say that mothers aren't wonderful, but I do find it a bit silly that you would base Sarah on an identity that she has not yet come across. Her worth is much more than just being a potential mother, you know."</p>
      <p>He picked Sarah's hand and placed it on his heart. "She is loving, is kind. Is everything that I could ever want. She is also an engineer. Why do we not focus on that? No one focuses on men becoming fathers when they aren't one yet. Sure, we have more time than women but that's no excuse for people to disproportionately throw the burden on women."</p>
      <p>Annette and George gave each other uncomfortable looks before putting on fake smiles and bidding them goodbye, seemingly spotting another friend.</p>
      <p>Sarah felt her chin get tipped up by her husband. She met his warm blue eyes and put her hands on his chest. "Thank you, Jareth."</p>
      <p>"All I did was tell the truth." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Some people really need to keep their opinions to themselves. They don't know that there is a true queen in their presence."</p>
      <p>Sarah felt giddy. Like a teenage girl when her crush finally tells her that he likes her. "I love you, Jareth."</p>
      <p>She seemed to glow in her red evening gown. One shoulder was wonderfully exposed and he traced it down to hold her hand, admiring the earrings and his mother's necklace on her. Jareth himself was in a lovely suit with a hand sewn handkerchief by Sarah tucked in.</p>
      <p>They said hello to other friends and family members. Most everyone was quite happy to say hello to Jareth and Sarah again, glad to see them doing well since their wedding.</p>
      <p>Robert and Karen shared a dance which gave Sarah and Jareth a chance to dance too. It was too bad that they didn't have enough time to actually talk to the parents, but Sarah figured that she could talk to them any old time. Robert and Karen appreciated the gifts that they had given them, playing games the week before as a family.</p>
      <p>One of Karen's cousins came to speak with them. Jareth felt Sarah dig her nails into his arm, trying to compose herself in front of this particular woman.</p>
      <p>"Sarah! Oh honey how are you?" She kissed both cheeks. "And your husband was it? Finally she gets married. All that nonsense about being an engineer!"</p>
      <p>She was very backwards in her views on women, that they shouldn't have careers and everyone should be at home making and taking care of babies. She turned her nose down on everyone who didn't fit her criteria and had a fake voice of concern for people, only acting nice before spreading gossip.</p>
      <p>"Hi, Aunt Carrie." Sarah controlled her voice. "I am still an engineer, you know. I'm getting a PhD. I've also been married for three years now. We will have children eventually just not now."</p>
      <p>"Ah! Then when are you going to have a baby? You have to make sure that your husband is still pleased with you to stay you know! When do you expect a baby to come anyway?"</p>
      <p>Before Sarah could answer, Jareth's hand snaked around her waist to rest at her stomach, his thumb brushing up and down. "Please know that I am very, very pleased with my wife." Jareth had on a charming smile but anyone who knew him knew that the smile he had on wasn't one of kindness or cuteness. It was hiding his anger. "In fact, I am so pleased with her that we practice making babies quite often. The last time we did was about, oh-" He looked at the clock. "-an hour ago or so. We may squeeze in another practice session after this party. Don't be surprised if there's a child nine months after today." He gave a smirk.</p>
      <p>Aunt Carrie gave a disgusted look. "How inappropriate of you."</p>
      <p>"You did ask," Jareth gave an innocent shrug.</p>
      <p>Aunt Carrie huffed, mumbling as she left without another word.</p>
      <p>Sarah looked at him gratefully, not able to hold back a laughter at him.</p>
      <p>Another family friend asked Sarah the same damn question. "So, what are you guys doing in your marriage? When are you having a baby? I don't take waiting to have children as an answer."</p>
      <p>"In our marriage? Well we do plenty but we are definitely practicing making babies at the moment" Jareth replied cheekily. "As for your second question, possibly nine months from approximately an hour and a half ago."</p>
      <p>She looked appalled at his answer. "Why are you answering like this?"</p>
      <p>"Don't ask questions you don't want answers too." Jareth shrugged.</p>
      <p>"You're being so… so… gross." She made a face at the couple.</p>
      <p>"You asked us when we are having children. Might as well be asking if we've been having intercourse."</p>
      <p>"You know, I was just asking what you guys were up to!" She yelled at Jareth.</p>
      <p>Jareth stalked towards her, every bit the scary goblin king of Sarah's dreams. "Listen, we tried to before to politely tell you that we were waiting to have children, and you didn't listen. So think carefully about what information you want or what business belongs to you before asking."</p>
      <p>Jareth's "hopefully nine months from today" comment was really driving people crazy but it shut them down. Sarah felt a little drained by this. Asking about children was fine, especially since she had made it obvious that she wanted to have them eventually but to keep probing and asking her if she was even keeping Jareth satisfied was just none of their business.</p>
      <p>"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Toby ran into them. "God, I was stuck with Mom and Dad trying to get me to hang out with their friends' kids but they're all annoying. I'm 16, not 12."</p>
      <p>Sarah smiled knowingly with Jareth. Toby was definitely a teenage boy, not talking about his real feelings of missing them and wanting to hang out with them. It warmed her to know that her brother still loved her so much. "Oh, so we're not lame anymore?" She teased him.</p>
      <p>Toby rolled his eyes and shoved her a bit. "You married Jareth. You're always going to be lame as long as you're <em>his</em> wife, ya know."</p>
      <p>"So I'm lame by association?" Sarah shook her head at him.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me?" Jareth raised an eyebrow at him. "I am definitely NOT lame."</p>
      <p>Toby shrugged. "Whatever dude." He drank his punch and tapped on Sarah's shoulder. "Hey, I didn't realize that there was another room open. Who's there?"</p>
      <p>Sarah shrugged. "No idea. Let's go see."</p>
      <p>The three of them went to a lit up room that should not have been lit up but there was a few high pitch voices inside. Peaking in, Sarah and Jareth saw her favorite cousin, Elena, and her husband Marvin entertaining children and looking quite exhausted. This was the same cousin who coordinated the games during their wedding.</p>
      <p>"Sarah! Jareth! Toby!" Elena ran over to hug her cousin and kissed her cheek, giving Jareth a hug as Sarah hugged Marvin hello. Elena poked at Toby's arm, not believing that he was so tall already.</p>
      <p>"What's going on here?" Sarah asked her.</p>
      <p>Elena and Marvin rolled their eyes. "Well, Sar, for some reason a bunch of people decided to drop off their kids here. Not that many, ten of them, but it's a little overwhelming."</p>
      <p>Jareth strolled over. "Leave it to me, Elena."</p>
      <p>Elena and Marvin stepped back, unable to say no to Jareth. It wasn't magic that made them obey him, just the way his deep voice had perfected the tone of command from being a king.</p>
      <p>Jareth sat in front of the children, cross legged. There were some ages 10, some as young as three. He waved hello to them. "Hello, my name is Jareth."</p>
      <p>Some were instantly captivated. Others were tired and a bit cranky.</p>
      <p>Hmm. This was going to be a more difficult audience than Jareth had anticipated.</p>
      <p>He rolled his wrist and all of a sudden, there was a book in his hand.</p>
      <p>All the kids gasped at this magic trick. Elena and Marvin were thoroughly impressed. Sarah and Toby just looked at each other and bit their lips to not laugh. Anytime Jareth could show off, he just did.</p>
      <p>"How about a story with some magic tricks?" Jareth asked the children.</p>
      <p>They all sat now, gasping and looking excited at this man with an exotic accent with magic tricks up his sleeves.</p>
      <p>Sarah realized what book it was that was in his hand.</p>
      <p>It was the book she wrote, the little picture book.</p>
      <p>Jareth opened it and started to read from the beginning. He was so animated and so excited about sharing his love story with Sarah. He made sure to point out all the lovely artwork that his queen had drawn.</p>
      <p>A few of the younger ones gathered closer and closer to Jareth. Some laid their heads on his lap while he patted their heads kindly. He gave special attention to each child, making them feel like they were the whole world. He did magic tricks, making things disappear and reappear in front of them to move the story along, making them all squeal with delight.</p>
      <p>"He's going to be a great father one day, just as you'll be a great mom," Elena whispered to Sarah.</p>
      <p>Sarah didn't mind this, as she told Elena many times how she wanted to be a mother one day. "He will be. I'm very lucky."</p>
      <p>"And the Goblin King made the girl, now woman, his Goblin Queen. And they lived happily ever after." Jareth closed the book. To the older kids, he said "now there is an actual novel if you are interested. It's by J.C. Williams."</p>
      <p>"Wow, that's so cool!" One boy said. "I like that story."</p>
      <p>"I wanna marry the Goblin King." One five year old girl said. "I want him to dance with me."</p>
      <p>Jareth chuckled. "Well, I'm afraid he's taken, darling. He has a queen already. You are too young to marry anyone, but you can always dream about true love. The girl had to wait a long time to marry him."</p>
      <p>He looked up at Sarah and smiled. "She became strong. She had friends. She was kind. All of those are very important, and whether you marry or not, it doesn't mean you can't be happy."</p>
      <p>He poked the girl's little nose and she giggled. "Yeah, boys are icky."</p>
      <p>"Are not!" One boy yelled indignantly.</p>
      <p>Sarah was totally lost in his eyes. He was so adorable, and the way he read that story made her feel so proud and so grateful to have someone as supportive and loving as Jareth.</p>
      <p>He would be the very best father that she could ever have for her future children.</p>
      <p>Sarah and Jareth spent a little more time with the children and when there were only a few left, Marvin and Elena encouraged them to go and take a break. Sarah felt bad about leaving them but they insisted that they were fine, as Sarah was the daughter of the new mayor.</p>
      <p>The three of them left, Sarah and Jareth having new adoring eyes for each other. Toby wasn't complaining, it was better than them being annoyingly horny.</p>
      <p>All of a sudden, he felt that something was off.</p>
      <p>Like, really off.</p>
      <p>Jareth looked to the side and saw Toby's contorted face. "Toby? Are you ill?"</p>
      <p>"I - I don't think so…" He stammered. "Something feels off…"</p>
      <p>Sarah turned to see what the commotion was about until she felt it too.</p>
      <p>She grabbed onto Jareth's arm. "Do you feel that?"</p>
      <p>Jareth gripped her arm tightly. "I do."</p>
      <p>There was an immortal among them.</p>
      <p>"That's impossible, isn't it?" Sarah asked with alarm. It wasn't a good feeling too. Something sinister was filling their senses.</p>
      <p>Jareth didn't understand how this could've happened either. No immortal was able to come to the Above unless they had permission of the Goblin King as he was the keeper of the two worlds or were goblins taking a wished away child. And now, obviously the Goblin Queen.</p>
      <p>"This isn't someone we know." Sarah said instantly. This was very, very new to them.</p>
      <p>"<em>I have no idea how to even proceed</em>," Jareth signed to her in sign language.</p>
      <p>Sarah signed back. "<em>Should we split up and look for whoever it is?</em>"</p>
      <p>Jareth thought about this, not wanting to separate from Sarah if there was danger but they could corner whoever it is much faster. "<em>Yes, but since Toby can detect them somehow, I will keep him close to me</em>."</p>
      <p>Toby didn't like the way Jareth and Sarah were wide eyed and signing to each other secretly like this. Jareth took his arm. "Toby, you stay with me and do everything I say."</p>
      <p>Sarah wanted to know more about why Toby was able to detect things. He always had a strange knack for things like remembering Jareth when he first reunited with him. He didn't seem to have magic, but maybe it was because he was the Underground equivalent of a legal adult now? Either way, they would think about it later.</p>
      <p>They had an emergency on their hands.</p>
      <p>At the same time, they didn't want to just barge in on whoever it was. They had to be fair about this. They didn't dare call for reinforcements for more immortals mean more magic in one place and easier to detect.</p>
      <p>Sarah weaved back and forth between people. She was concerned for the safety of everyone inside the building for they had no idea who they were dealing with.</p>
      <p>Jareth kept Toby tucked close to his side. No matter how strong and how capable Sarah was right now, he had more than 500 years of experience with magic. She would not be able to reach his level of strength or skill for quite sometime. He was starting to regret leaving her alone, hoping that if she was in any trouble, she would call him.</p>
      <p>"Jareth, what exactly are we doing?" Toby whispered.</p>
      <p>"Just keep your eyes opened for anything strange," he told him. "And try to not speak too much.</p>
      <p>For once, Toby did as told.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah felt a hand rubbing up and down her arm.</p>
      <p>She froze.</p>
      <p>This was not some random human male being gross nor was it her husband being handsy.</p>
      <p>It was the mystery immortal.</p>
      <p>He stepped in front of her, holding his hand out. "Might I have a dance?"</p>
      <p>His voice was smooth and sultry, but it made her want to claw her face off. His eyes were dark and dilated as they looked at her, but she could barely see under his hat and the mask that he was wearing. Everything about him set every alarm off in her. Nevertheless, she took his hand and tried to not cringe at his other hand coming to hold her hip.</p>
      <p>Immortals could identify each other by traces of magic or by the shape of their ears, and this one was a fae, she realized. Sarah was not using a disguise or using magic, so maybe her magic would be more muted than Jareth's. With her luck, he would only assume she was another immortal and not the queen herself.</p>
      <p>"What brings you here to this party?" He whispered in her ear huskily. "Dressed so nicely too. That dress is in good taste, though I would prefer to see you without it."</p>
      <p>Gross. She really wanted to smack him in the face. Or kick him to the bog.</p>
      <p>"That kind of language is not for here," She whispered back, trying to imagine that this was Jareth she was talking to. "Why don't we go elsewhere?"</p>
      <p>She had to lead him out of here as soon as possible, away from so many people.</p>
      <p>He growled and grabbed her ass, pulling her close. "Why, you are a little vixen, are you? Where do you suggest we go?"</p>
      <p>She wrapped her hands around his neck. "How about someplace private?"</p>
      <p>He chuckled lowly, then dipped her down, tracing her spine as he brought her back up.</p>
      <p>Bastard.</p>
      <p>He kissed her hand, his lips burning her like the most foul kind of acid. "Lead the way, my lady."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"See him yet?" Toby asked his brother-in-law.</p>
      <p>"No, not yet," Jareth as calmly as he could, as if they were just talking about meeting a family member. "I feel his magic everywhere but it's difficult to-"</p>
      <p>Then he saw them.</p>
      <p>He saw Sarah taking his hand and leading him somewhere, her hips swaying. To everyone that didn't know her, they would assume from her body language that she wanted to bed the man.</p>
      <p>The Goblin King knew better. In her eyes were worry and fear, but also bravery. She bit her bottom lip not because she was being sultry but because she was scared out of her mind.</p>
      <p>"We got them." Jareth told Toby. "You stay here. Skiddie!"</p>
      <p>A little goblin appeared in front of Jareth.</p>
      <p>"You watch him." He pointed at Toby.</p>
      <p>"I'm not a child." Toby folded his arms, offended.</p>
      <p>Jareth snarled, making Toby back up. He did NOT have time for this. "Listen, you are the only one besides us who can apparently sense him. I will not leave you unprotected. Please stay with Skiddie. No one else should be able to see him. Don't say a word of this to anyone, including your parents."</p>
      <p>He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "I am worried about what plans he has for Sarah."</p>
      <p>Toby's eyes got big in alarm. This was not the usual annoying Jareth, but the protective and angry kind. "Okay, I'll stay with Skiddle. You stay safe."</p>
      <p>Jareth gave a single nod and went off to find his queen.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"As beautiful as that dress is, it must go." He tried to grab Sarah but she was too quick.</p>
      <p>"Nah uh, I told you, I want something." She lifted her right hand up and held her palm faced up.</p>
      <p>"Ah, what would you like? You pretty thing, I could give you anything." He licked his lips. He pulled Sarah with him onto the couch.</p>
      <p>Her whole body was screaming. She had to think quickly.</p>
      <p>"Nothing that difficult." She traced a finger down his chest. "I don't even want money." She purred into his ear, and even placed a kiss on his neck.</p>
      <p>He gripped her hips and growled. "Well if not money then what do you want my little temptress?"</p>
      <p>She wanted to tear his hands off from her body. He oozed of hatred and all the awful things that she always wanted to avoid. She reminded herself that this was for the better good.</p>
      <p>He kissed her neck and gave a little nip, making Sarah squirm in discomfort.</p>
      <p>"I just would like to know who you are," She said sweetly.</p>
      <p><em>Where IS Jareth?</em> She wondered. She hoped that he had paid attention to where she went. If he did not, then she would be forced to take care of this creep by herself and she wasn't sure who she was dealing with.</p>
      <p>There shouldn't be ANY immortals in the Above, not without Jareth's knowledge. So what was HE doing here?</p>
      <p>"Well, are you sure about that, Your Majesty?"</p>
      <p>Sarah rolled off the couch but not before her body was grabbed and brutally thrown onto the wall.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>BOOM</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Jareth whipped his head up. No one else seemed to have heard that noise.</p>
      <p>Which meant that it was a magical kind of fight.</p>
      <p>No.</p>
      <p>SARAH!</p>
      <p>"I pray to Murcao and Solana to protect me." He said under his breath and ran as quickly as he could to where the noise originated from, leaving a few onlookers baffled.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah had of course sparred with Jareth, and he never went easy on her. But of course, she hadn't ever met anyone who tried to actually KILL her before.</p>
      <p>Lucky for her, she was a warrior in training.</p>
      <p>Whatever she lacked in skill and experience, she made up in skill and quick wit. She leapt out of the way, reaching under her dress for the knife and cutting her dress so it was exposed from the knees down for practicality.</p>
      <p>He wasn't having it, and didn't expect her to be so strong. He lunged at her, and Sarah twirled around. She kicked over a table and ripped off a leg to defend herself.</p>
      <p>She elbowed him in the chest and used the table leg to knock down his knees. He was quicker than she had expected and jumped her, making her land on her back.</p>
      <p>"Well, it would seem that I get to get know you quite intimately after all." He chuckled.</p>
      <p>Seemingly out of nowhere, Jareth collided into him.</p>
      <p>"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" The king screeched.</p>
      <p>The haggard look in his eyes was something that Sarah hardly ever saw. It was unrestrained anger and fierceness, something brought out only when he was very protective. Jareth and the immortal man tried to fight for the upper hand as Sarah caught her breath.</p>
      <p>"You both don't deserve your title! You have chosen a queen who is not worthy of the crown!" He pointed at Jareth. "She will soil your bloodline! King Raynard should never have trusted the kingdom with you!"</p>
      <p>There was a bit of a fight. He was much stronger than either had anticipated but was easily overpowered by two very powerful monarchs.</p>
      <p>Sarah kicked him down and sat on his back as Jareth grabbed both the man's hands and held them behind his back. "Stand down, by the order of the Goblin King and Queen!"</p>
      <p>In a flash of glitter, they disappeared to the Underground.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>After he was sent to the dungeon, Jareth and Sarah called for an emergency meeting.</p>
      <p>This meeting was not one of Cheetos and Oreos. It was not silly banter or lazy postures. They both donned on their dark uniforms and capes, marching arm in arm as a couple, as one unit to the council room.</p>
      <p>No one was standing around in their chit chat. They were used to Jareth and Sarah wearing dark clothing if they so pleased, even so far as to act perfectly normal and not scared in front of them. But this time, both of them had on the most furious of facial expressions that made them all cower.</p>
      <p>"Let's get to the point." Sarah sat down first, signaling everyone else to sit. "What did we find out about him?"</p>
      <p>"Your Majesties," the captain of the royal guard spoke up. "We have learned that he had this on him."</p>
      <p>He held out his hand and in his palm was a necklace.</p>
      <p>"I admit I am not familiar with what this is," Sarah looked around the room. "What is it?"</p>
      <p>Even now, in an emergency, Sarah felt appreciative of the fact that they respected her so much and trusted her that whenever she didn't understand something, they would not roll their eyes at her ignorance but explain things.</p>
      <p>"I am not familiar with what these are either. They seem to be regular necklaces to me, though they're not the case from what you're insinuating." Jareth commented.</p>
      <p>"According to the alchemists, it is a concealment charm, one that is not seen for over a millennia." The captain said. "Most of us in this room have not seen its kind for that long."</p>
      <p>"Concealment? How so?" Sarah took the necklace and looked at it herself. It had the image of two snakes eating each other's tails in an infinity symbol, engraved on a violet stone that seemed to glow.</p>
      <p>"Are these the infamous Blood Stones, Captain?" Jareth looked at the necklace with horror.</p>
      <p>Sarah's eyes widened. This she knew about.</p>
      <p>Blood Stones were from a war a long, long time ago, from the age of the pyramids of Egypt. It was messy and some believed that these stones belonged to whoever found them while others believed that they belonged to whoever owned the land. Many took these Blood Stones, which concealed magic, to the Above where they could live among humans. They would hide from the Goblin King or Queen as any immortal who lived Above was supposed to be there under the jurisdiction of the Goblin Kingdom. If activated, an immortal could not detect another immortal.</p>
      <p>It was illegal to have these stones since it was so difficult to track anyone wearing them down. It was for the safety of the mortals for one may choose to use magic to get away with heinous crimes done to humans. They were called Blood Stones for these stones caused so much death through wars, pillaging for slaves or for previous goods.</p>
      <p>"I thought they were all destroyed!" Sarah exclaimed. "This one isn't just intact, it's a full stone. Not at all marred or broken."</p>
      <p>Once a stone was broken, it can no longer be used. Many jewelers use if they were in small sizes.</p>
      <p>"Apparently not." Jareth folded his arms. "What else do we know about him?"</p>
      <p>"Nothing yet, but we are searching. He must have had permission from the previous Goblin King to have gone Above."</p>
      <p>Sarah bit her bottom lip in thought. "There's a loophole, isn't there?"</p>
      <p>Jareth tilted his head. "What loophole are you thinking of, My Lady?"</p>
      <p>Sarah snapped her fingers, summoning a paper and pen and projecting it for everyone to be able to see what she was writing. "Once a monarch gives permission for the person to go Above, they don't have to set a time limit. We all do, but we don't have to. We don't have to keep track of them, though we do it anyway because we are the keepers of the realms. If you recall, Duke Raynard-"</p>
      <p>At this, Jareth let out a growl. Anytime his father's name was mentioned, he was revisited by bad memories.</p>
      <p>"-was not one of the more careful monarchs."</p>
      <p>"Understatement of the century. He was brutal. Without a care for anyone." Jareth bit out.</p>
      <p>Sarah reached under the table to hold onto his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, but also to tell him to shut up as she was on a roll. He gave her a silent apology through his eyes and allowed her to keep speaking without interruption.</p>
      <p>"We should question him. See if he knows why he's sent him to the Above in the first place." Sarah reiterated. "That could give us some very useful information. Meanwhile, if we could look at the archives and try to find out who this punk is, maybe we could also deduce why he's even here."</p>
      <p>"It just all seems strange." Daniel said. "He's been living Above for so long. Why would he be after you two now? Does he have a motive? Or is he just insane?"</p>
      <p>"Aside from the fact that he finds Sarah unworthy to be queen, we do not know." Jareth let out a growl. "Is there anything else we should discuss?"</p>
      <p>No one said anything.</p>
      <p>"Then we will convene tomorrow. You are dismissed."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Jare, I don't like this." Sarah folded her arms. "He knew where we were. He knew that we were king and queen."</p>
      <p>Jareth handed her a much needed glass of wine. "I don't like this either. And I have bad news."</p>
      <p>"Great." Sarah huffed. "What is it?"</p>
      <p>"Raynard was so awful at keeping record that we can't find out who our prisoner is." Jareth took another sip of wine.</p>
      <p>"Seriously? Can he do ANYTHING right?" Sarah set her wine glass down and laid her head in his lap. "I hate your father so much."</p>
      <p>"Ditto." Jareth ran his fingers through her hair. "My worry is that there may be more immortals living Above without us knowing."</p>
      <p>Sarah sat straight up, nearly hitting Jareth in the face. "Jare, the book that I published."</p>
      <p>She gasped in horror. "What if that was what alerted him in the first place to know who we are? It's all my fault!"</p>
      <p>"Calm down, shhh." Jareth kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault. It truly isn't. And besides, you used an alias."</p>
      <p>"How will we find out if there are more?" Sarah bit her bottom lip. "What if they come for my family? What if they come for Jeremy?"</p>
      <p>Jareth's face scrunched up in worry. "You're right. I will have guards protecting your family and Jeremy immediately. Don't worry, the guards will be armed and won't be in danger. And for that reason, we must go speak with Raynard. Will he even cooperate?"</p>
      <p>"It's worth a try." Sarah held his hand. "You don't have to. Let me do it."</p>
      <p>"Sarah-"</p>
      <p>"Shh." She put her finger to his lips. "You handled my mom. Let me handle your dad and sister."</p>
      <p>Jareth wrapped his arms around her. "Your mother was a bitch and a pain in the ass. My father was a king and sister a queen. That is not the same."</p>
      <p>"But I can question them. I know that they probably won't listen to you." She put her hand on his heart. "I will take Sylvia with me as she's my advisor. She's well respected and I'll bring the Captain with me."</p>
      <p>Jareth thought about it for a moment then nodded. "I cannot deny that you have great diplomatic skills. And if anyone should go, it should be a monarch."</p>
      <p>Sarah kissed his nose, to which he grinned. "Thank you for trusting me, love."</p>
      <p>"Of course. If I did not, I would not make you my wife and queen."</p>
      <p>She snuggled up against him. Then sighed.</p>
      <p>"I know that sigh. What's on your mind?" Jareth put a protective hand on her hip.</p>
      <p>"It's Toby." Sarah said. "What's with his magic? You didn't tell me that it was possible for him to have magic."</p>
      <p>Now it was Jareth's turn to sigh. "I honestly did not know that he would have magic. As no one has ever won the Labyrinth, you are something many of us have not seen before. I assumed that Toby had residual magic from being able to remember me but not much else."</p>
      <p>"So, is it possible that he could become immortal?" Sarah asked hopefully.</p>
      <p>She would love to have him with her. She already knew that she would see her family die, and to have Toby live would mean the absolute world to her.</p>
      <p>"A possibility? Yes." Jareth said carefully. He adored Toby with all of his heart and could see how much it would mean to Sarah if he could be an immortal as well. He wanted nothing more than her happiness. "But please, don't get your hopes up. It also has to be his decision to make IF he has that capacity to become a changling."</p>
      <p>"Oh. Okay." Sarah shrugged it off. "I got a bit carried away."</p>
      <p>Jareth felt bad and hugged her. "I want nothing more than for you to have him with you. I would love to have him here too, but it would mean giving up quite a bit of his own world. He would have to make the same sacrifice as you, leaving your parents and seeing everyone he loves up there die."</p>
      <p>Sarah felt sad. For now, she was enjoying her magic powers and being Jareth's wife but that day of death would come sooner than she wanted to. "I'm trying to not think about it, but it hurts, Jare. If I were to grow old too, it would be different."</p>
      <p>"I know, my sweet love." He kissed her tears away. "I am sorry that being with me causes this much pain."</p>
      <p>Sarah snapped out of it and swatted his arm. "Oh will you stop that? I am with you because you are worth it. I wouldn't choose any other way. It's not the same, but everyone would die anyway. And I would lose you. I don't regret anything, Jareth. It's just the thoughts are a bit sad." She held his face in her hands. "I love you. And that will never change."</p>
      <p>Jareth leaned down and kissed her.</p>
      <p>They needed this badly. After that crazy day of danger and just a lot of things in general, their emotions were running high and they kissed until they were breathless. They had been so worried about each other getting hurt and now they have a conspiracy plot against them to add to the mix.</p>
      <p>Sarah took off her shirt. "Make love to me, my king."</p>
      <p>"I thought you said we had sex too many times already today," he smirked.</p>
      <p>"Oh? So you don't want to have sex?" Sarah teased. "Fine, I guess I'll just go to sleep." She rolled over and made exaggerated snoring noises.</p>
      <p>"No no, I definitely did not say that." Jareth rolled her over and straddled her legs. "Now, what were you saying about making love?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>After Sarah left to Ingrid's kingdom to hopefully interrogate his shit of a father, Jareth spoke with his interrogator and a few more others about what happened.</p>
      <p>"So, what did he say during the interrogation?" He asked him.</p>
      <p>Jareth had wanted to interrogate the prisoner himself but everyone knew how much of a temper he was having, considering that he had tried to harm Sarah. There was no way Jareth would be calm at the person who tried to harm his wife.</p>
      <p>"He told us his name: Balthasar of the House of Dacian. He's been living Above for a very long time but refuses to tell us why he was there in the first place other than the fact that the Duke had allowed him to. He said nothing else about why he was attacking you and Her Majesty, just that he found you both unworthy and spewing out more hate. He seems to be an isolated incident and just full of prejudices. Maybe he had been following your magic for a while and was biding his time." The interrogator said.</p>
      <p>"Why now though?" Jareth wondered. "We have been married for over three years. Why did he not come earlier?"</p>
      <p>"We aren't sure, but we are assuming that he probably was confused with all the transporting you two would do. After all, when she became immortal, how often did you stay Above anyway?"</p>
      <p>"I suppose we visited often but not stay long. At least, until a few years ago when Sarah started graduate school." Jareth's lips formed a thin line in thought. "But what about her family? We visit them often enough."</p>
      <p>"Look, there are so many reasons why he would wait, and it could be anything. For now we know so little, I'm not sure if we should think further about all these scenarios at the moment." Lydia told him. "What he neglected to tell us was that he was also the Duke's chief advisor back in the day. I found names of people who were close to the Duke and his name came up."</p>
      <p>"Wonderful work everyone." Jareth praised them. "Daniel, were you able to find out how we could track the rest of the immortals? I, of course, keep tabs on everyone who goes in and out of the kingdom but is there a way to track down those who were there before my reign?"</p>
      <p>"Keep tabs, Sire?" Sylvia gave him a strange look.</p>
      <p>Jareth blinked then waved. "Aboveground saying."</p>
      <p>Being friends for 15 years, partners for 9, and married for 3 years tended to that to someone.</p>
      <p>"I found something else that is interesting," Daniel gave Jareth a file holding some old parchment. "We could cast a spell so that you could summon every immortal who is Above. No matter where they are from, they <em>have</em> to respond to this kind of summon as you are the king of this land. They would also be obligated to respond to Her Majesty as well."</p>
      <p>Jareth took a look at the spell. "It doesn't seem complicated, but very energy intensive. I require backup and part of the army for we have no idea how many there will be. We will make sure to know of their locations and to merely speak with them. Do not plan ion hurting them, just be on your guard in case they try anything. We don't know if they are peaceful or as insane as Balthasar is. If they have Blood Stones, then confiscate them all."</p>
      <p>He put his hand on his forehead, speaking now more to himself than to everyone else. "I just cannot believe that I did not even think that there were immortals Above. My father sees mortals as lesser than, and he kept no records of them going Above. I should have anticipated this."</p>
      <p>"Sire, with all due respect, you are absolutely wrong." Daniel said. He didn't like the resigned and failed look on Jareth's face. Jareth may be a bit of a brat and mess around too much when it came to kicking goblins, but he was a good king and cared for his people. "You should not have to anticipate everything the Duke has done. You had absolutely no way of knowing. That is a loophole, one that you were not able to catch. How were you supposed to know that there were immortals Above without records? You are too harsh on yourself."</p>
      <p>Jareth looked up to see Daniel giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at his friend. "I appreciate that. Thank you."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>As expected, the meeting with the monarchs and Ingrid was not going to go easily. They had decided to have a meeting with all the monarchs, something that Ingrid said was unnecessary but Sarah and Jareth convinced them all that someone Above could affect them all with the possession of the Blood Stones.</p>
      <p>Sarah stood tall and strong, in her heeled boots and her all black outfit. Her hair flowed around her, an elegant tiara on her head that belonged to Queen Eleanor. Her cape was black and foreboding, making her seem larger than she initially seemed so more people would take her seriously. Jareth was not with her and this would be her first solo international trip as a queen for a meeting. A child was wished away, so it was the perfect cover for him not being in Ingrid's kingdom.</p>
      <p>One of the goblins stood in their throne room. He held up a piece of paper to read the introduction. "Entering, the Queen of the Goblins, Queen Sarah."</p>
      <p>Sarah regally held her head high and stood in her designated spot which would be directly to the right of Ingrid's husband, King Amedeo, who (according to Jareth) was just as nasty as his wife. He was the one who could've paralyzed Jareth for a whole year if Jeremy hadn't stepped in.</p>
      <p>At the moment, they didn't walk in yet, preferring to make all the other monarchs wait as a sign of power. Sarah wanted to snarl at this, but kept her cool. It wouldn't do any good to freak out or to be angry and give them a reason to hate on her (as if they didn't have enough reasons already).</p>
      <p>The other monarchs inclined their heads respectfully to her. Sarah did the same and even gave them a smile. Most of them were kind to her, and she remembered how many of them welcomed her to their world with opened arms on the night of her engagement party with Jareth. There were nasty ones, of course, but most of them were good people.</p>
      <p>"Entering, King Amedeo and Queen Ingrid of Rinued."</p>
      <p>Sarah forced herself to relax instead of clenching up. Ingrid's haughty smile was one she had not seen since her first Yule Ball nine years ago. She looked just as beautiful and just as bratty as back then. It was hard to believe that she and Jareth were even related.</p>
      <p>Amedeo looked just as annoying. Sarah soooo wanted to punch that look of disdain and disgust off of his face. Maybe even throw in some bog water for good measure. The corner of her mouth twitched, thinking about how they would react to the bog.</p>
      <p>"All may be seated." Amedeo made a swish of his cape before sitting down.</p>
      <p>Well damn. Sarah wished that Jareth was here, he would out-sass them all with his fabulousness.</p>
      <p>Amedeo intertwined his fingers with Ingrid and turned his nose up at Sarah. "And what is the meaning of this emergency meeting, <em>Your Majesty</em>?"</p>
      <p>Calling her "Your Majesty" sounded so mocking. Sarah curled her toes in her boots before answering. "I have sent everyone here a report of what we know so far. There is a prisoner that we have who refuses to name himself. He was seen Aboveground by myself and the King of Goblins, calling us names and saying that I am not worthy to be queen."</p>
      <p>"Well, that is a matter of opinion, is it not?" Ingrid raised an eyebrow. She turned her hand so her palm was facing up. "We are free to say as we feel."</p>
      <p>Sarah felt her blood boil. Why was this bitch always trying to cause contention? But she put on her best face and continued to speak. "If you read the summary, Your Majesty, you will see that it is not just merely a matter of opinion, but a violent one in which he tried to overtake me and my husband."</p>
      <p>She was glad that Jareth wasn't here right now. He may just be mad enough that his head would explode.</p>
      <p>"While that is terrible, why are we to be involved in this matter? How does this affect us?" One other queen said, trying to calm them down.</p>
      <p>"Because of this." Sarah held up the Blood Stone.</p>
      <p>Everyone leaned in close, whispers among the room.</p>
      <p>"Where did you come to possess that?" Ingrid asked.</p>
      <p>Sarah raised an eyebrow as she passed the stone around. "I assume that Her Majesty can read, so I must assume that you did not read the report that we sent, labeled as urgent. Either that, or you don't know how to read. Am I correct in my first assumption?"</p>
      <p>A few people in the room looked impressed with Sarah's bite and some looked a bit annoyed at this little cat fight they were having.</p>
      <p>"Of course I can read, what are you trying to say?" Ingrid glowered.</p>
      <p>"I was just saying that you, for some reason, did not find my report important enough to look through."</p>
      <p>"And since when was something from the Goblin Kingdom important?" Amedeo sided with his wife.</p>
      <p>"Whenever we send something, it is never something light if it is labeled as <em>dangerous</em> or <em>urgent</em>. What did you expect it to be, a question on what kind of flowers grew in your kingdom?" Sarah sat a little straighter. "We have a Blood Stone being passed around, and you still continue to act as if this is not important?"</p>
      <p>Amedeo opened his mouth but shut it when he realized that he had no comeback for it. "Fine. What do you suggest we do?"</p>
      <p>"Before that, I will update you on all that we know that is not mentioned in the reports. Do try to keep up."</p>
      <p>Sarah told them all of what they knew, asking them if they knew of where any other Blood Stones could be, and everyone said that there shouldn't be any more in the Underground, but they did suggest where some more may be.</p>
      <p>"Above?" Sarah asked incredulously.</p>
      <p>"Indeed. Though, with the nature of these Blood Stones, it is near impossible to track them down especially by magic." The dwarf king said, as they were experts on stones.</p>
      <p>Sarah spoke a little with him and they made a deal for him to send his gemologists to the Goblin Kingdom to examine the Blood Stone that was found. They were experts on precious minerals or metals in general and could give information on the physical properties of them.</p>
      <p>Sarah told them about how as keepers of the realms, she and Jareth knew that it must be a past monarch that allowed their Blood Stone prisoner Above.</p>
      <p>"So you think my father has something to do with this?" Ingrid asked her. "Are you accusing him of attempted assassination? That is too far!"</p>
      <p>"I didn't say that, just that there could be information that he knows that could help us." Sarah said smoothly. "I would like permission to speak with him."</p>
      <p>"No." Ingrid said before Amedeo could say anything.</p>
      <p>Everyone looked at her in shock.</p>
      <p>"Why not?" Sarah asked her. "I was thinking he could help."</p>
      <p>"After Jareth sent him away? After he stripped US of our birthright and our powers?" Ingrid huffed. "Why would he help?"</p>
      <p>"I mean, for the fate of the world. Is that not important enough to you?" Sarah was exhausted. She was sure that if literally ANY other king or queen made this request that Ingrid wouldn't be such a bitch about it. She did this just to piss her off.</p>
      <p>Fine. Sarah would just have to piss her back.</p>
      <p>"Why are you so adamant on me NOT speaking to him?" Her voice got a little more shrill. "Are you so protective over him that you would not want us to get some evidence?"</p>
      <p>Ingrid stood in her chair, slamming her fists on the table. "You dare to insult me for my kindness to my father, dare to blame me!" She jabbed a finger at Sarah's direction. "You are NOTHING but a common human whore that my brother chose to sleep with. Your crown is nothing and handed to you because he merely found you to be another plaything. All you were good for is for breeding, something you obviously cannot even do!"</p>
      <p>Everyone in the room gasped at Ingrid for lashing out at Sarah like so.</p>
      <p>"What?" Ingrid held her hands out, palms out in a look of false innocence. "I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking."</p>
      <p>All around, the monarchs and other dignitaries looked to see Sarah's face, wondering how she would respond to such an insulting comment. At the moment, she did look clearly upset. Tired, and exasperated. A normal person would think that she would be at the end of her rope. A normal onlooker would expect her to either ignore Ingrid or to be dramatic.</p>
      <p>The Goblin Queen's guards all knew Sarah well enough to know that she would do neither of those things. While they looked at her curiously, they were tempted to file back. She had her head tilt to the side, a look they had seen her give their king before she would put him in his place. She uncrossed one leg and her eyes sparkled with thoughtfulness, a look that was definitely something to worry about if you had just crossed her.</p>
      <p>They hid their grins, for their queen would show this other queen how much her power truly extended.</p>
      <p>The comment about not being pregnant stung. It didn't matter that she wasn't trying for a family, she could feel the pressure from everyone. If she was truly an immortal, no words would be said but because she was a changling, everyone just assumed that she was extremely fertile for some dumb reason. That was just stupid, considering how so many couples struggled with infertility in her world.</p>
      <p>But more than that, she was a person. She was more than some baby making machine. She was NOT a queen because of her abilities in bed. It was hard to remember that considering how so many people reminded her how important that was at her parents' party the day before.</p>
      <p>What helped her was picturing Jareth. The way he defended her. Loved her. Praised her. Told her that she was smart and encouraged her to go to grad school. She was a QUEEN and she was NOT going to let Ingrid be a bitch to her.</p>
      <p>Sarah stood up, her high heels making her seem much taller than she really was. The thunder black ensemble that she wore was no joke, with the leather jacket and tight leggings on her long legs. Her hair swept back with her eyes done as dark as she felt inside. Her red lips upturned into a grin that unnerved the entire room full of the most powerful beings in the Underground.</p>
      <p>She drummed her fingers on her scepter. Her body twisted to face Ingrid in a show of power. When she spoke, her head tilted up and her eyes looked down on her, eyebrows pointing upward.</p>
      <p>She wasn't just acting like she simply thought was better than Ingrid. Rather, she was showing with her body language that she KNEW it to be so.</p>
      <p>"Queen Ingrid." Sarah's voice came out soft and low, and yet it cut through the air like the sharpest knife. "Is that what you truly think of me?"</p>
      <p>"How else would you have gotten the throne?" She seethed, standing up with Sarah.</p>
      <p>The idea that this odious woman was related to the Goblin King was insane.</p>
      <p>Sarah ignored everyone else around the table, her target was the Queen of Rinued. She took a calming breath.</p>
      <p>"Alright, so you claim that I did nothing but sleep with your brother. Oh, I suppose you forgot who has beaten the labyrinth, something not even YOU had done as the heir." She lifted her hand up, never taking her eyes off Ingrid. In her hand, a crystal formed, a large labyrinth inside of it.</p>
      <p>Everyone leaned in a bit closer, anxious to see what Sarah would do.</p>
      <p>The crystal changed, turning into a sword.</p>
      <p>"You underestimate me, Queen Ingrid." Sarah's voice came out thick and husky. "Your brother, a powerful king, once told me that I was no match for him. I was a fifteen year old human, no powers and no tools to help me on my way except for the ones that I forged for myself. I proved him wrong." She put the sword in a sleeve on her belt that wasn't there before.</p>
      <p>"I am one of the few mortals who have passed the Trials to become immortal, and the ONLY one to do it to become queen. And queen regnant at that. You who gave up a sacred responsibility to my husband who was barely an adult? And don't forget how you became queen of Rinued. You married, did you not? If I am a whore, what does that say about you?"</p>
      <p>You could hear a pin drop in that room.</p>
      <p>"I have more than EARNED my place, and it would do you well to remember!" Sarah gestured around the room. "By calling me a common whore, you are insulting every single one of the monarchs who have voted me worthy to claim the throne in the first place. Are you telling me that you think so little of your fellow monarchs that you would tell them that they voted for an underserving and inexperienced whore to become queen,<em> Your Majesty</em>?"</p>
      <p>What Sarah found out at the age of fifteen was that everyone tended to be biased and fickle, that it took a special kind of person to not fall for the wiles of charisma. This shifted the responsibility of how she felt towards Ingrid to how Ingrid more or less insulted the very group they were in.</p>
      <p>Sarah had to keep her face neutral, but inside she was gleefully smirking at seeing Ingrid's pale face. The other monarchs weren't dense, they knew exactly what both ladies were trying to do. But as always, Sarah proved herself inferior to no one.</p>
      <p>Ingrid looked away, stammering at Sarah's words, unsure of how to proceed.</p>
      <p>"As much as I would love to hear you beg me for forgiveness for insulting me in such a manner," Sarah quipped. "I am much more concerned about the mad man in our prison, that both the king and I did ourselves. I am an adult after all, and I will put aside my differences to deal with this. The question is, will you?"</p>
      <p>There was a staring contest between the two queens.</p>
      <p>Ingrid blinked, and sat down.</p>
      <p>Smiling, Sarah sat down too. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her guards stifle a laugh.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Crumbling under pressure, Ingrid and Amedeo allowed Sarah to speak with Raynard. Raynard did not want to speak with her, but as he was now Amadeo's subject, he was obliged to do so according to the law as this involved a very important case.</p>
      <p>Sarah was to be alone with the Duke, for he requested no guards with them. She didn't like this, especially since the last time (and first time) she met him was of him being a creep to her. However, she made sure that her guards were outside.</p>
      <p>Better to be safe than sorry.</p>
      <p>"Her Majesty, the Queen of the Goblins," he goblin called into the room.</p>
      <p>Sarah walked inside, the Duke already in there. Raynard's mismatched blue and grey eyes looked at her as if he could burn her to pieces on the spot. He was sitting down, wearing a loose poet's shirt and a robe, showing off his chest very casually.</p>
      <p>The nerve! He was trying to show much he disrespected Sarah's title by not dressing up to meet a QUEEN of all people and for not standing when she walked into the room.</p>
      <p>"Duke Raynard." Sarah gave a slight nod.</p>
      <p>He refused to say her name and title, though he give a nod back.</p>
      <p>Sarah's heels clicked as she walked to sit down next to him. He was trying to get on her nerves and honestly, he was succeeding. But she would not let him see.</p>
      <p>If he wasn't going to be pleasant with her, then she saw no reason to give any pleasantries back to him. She picked up her tea. "Let's cut to the chase."</p>
      <p>He raised an eyebrow at this Aboveground saying but other than that, he gave no acknowledgment to her spoken words.</p>
      <p>"How many immortals did you let Above while you were king?" Sarah sipped her tea.</p>
      <p>Raynard gave a small grunt. "I don't know. It's not like I keep track of them. I am not a babysitter."</p>
      <p>Sarah pursed her lips together. Seriously? That was his literal JOB as king to watch over them.</p>
      <p>"And what reason would they have to live up there? Why would they live with humans, most which do not have magic?" Sarah asked carefully.</p>
      <p>"Maybe they just felt more powerful there, who knows. I had no reason to send them up there." He gave another shrug. "Why is this so important?"</p>
      <p>Sarah blinked. "Did you not read my summary of the Blood Stones?"</p>
      <p>He tilted his head. "No I did not read your summary. I did not find it important to."</p>
      <p>Did NO ONE in this stupid kingdom know how to read urgent reports? Sarah was about to flip her shit.</p>
      <p>"That is unfortunate that you don't find a summon from a queen that important, considering how you use your own demoted title to get you places." She bit.</p>
      <p>Raynard's jaw was set firmly. Whatever he was expecting, it was not for Sarah to be so intimidating. The girl that he had intimidated all those years ago was now powerful, more than he would expect. He would have to be careful in how he treaded around her. "So, explain to me."</p>
      <p>So she brought him up to date on most things, but did not give too many details. You never knew who was watching or what someone's motives were.</p>
      <p>"So, it is of the utmost importance that you try to remember who you sent and possibly why."</p>
      <p>She had gotten an urgent message from Jareth about Balthasar earlier. "Does the name Balthasar sound familiar to you?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, he was one of my friends. Why does it matter to you?" He raised an eyebrow.</p>
      <p>"He was the one who attacked me, who called me a whore of a queen. I want to know why he did that." She glared at him.</p>
      <p>"Are you insinuating that I had something to do with it?" He shouted at her. "I have not been king for years, you know of this!"</p>
      <p>Why did they all think she was accusing them of doing bad things?! "But you have allowed him to go Above, therefore your permission somehow still stands even after Jareth became a king. Why did you not keep a record of all the people Above?"</p>
      <p>"I told you, I don't have to do anything! You should not question my authority as king!"</p>
      <p>"AND YOU FORGET THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER KING, THAT I AM NOW QUEEN!" She roared. "I have the crown matrimonial-"</p>
      <p>"That you would not have if it weren't for Jareth. You need to learn your place, young one. You women are nothing more than an extension of your husbands. All this nonsense of women being their own person, ha! Even my daughter, Ingrid, knew that place and chose rightly to live with Amedeo as his queen."</p>
      <p>Sarah wasn't believing this. What was wrong with him? Did Ingrid know that he felt this way about her? Even after that shit show with that wicked sister-in-law of hers, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Maybe there was more to her giving up the crown than Sarah had thought.</p>
      <p>But no matter, she would not be able to find out for sure anyway. She was here for information.</p>
      <p>And she would grill it out of Raynard even if it meant getting bog water poured on him.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah stomped into their chambers. It had been such a harrowing couple of days, and Raynard's meeting was useless.</p>
      <p>She gently set down the tiara, the only thing she was gentle with. Everything else was thrown off of her body as she stomped over to the bath.</p>
      <p>"Sarah?" Jareth was washing his face when she stomped inside.</p>
      <p>"Not now. I want to take a relaxing bath. Alone." She emphasized.</p>
      <p>Jareth backed off. He couldn't blame her bad mood. She had to deal with his sister and father.</p>
      <p>"Of course, Precious. But could you tell me at least what happened? We could discuss it-"</p>
      <p>"I left a report sitting on your desk." She said tartly, testing the temperature of the water. "If you want to know, go and read it yourself instead of asking me. I've had enough of people not learning how to read important reports before a meeting."</p>
      <p>Jareth sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. She really was snappy today.</p>
      <p>Satisfied with the temperature, Sarah unwrapped her towel-</p>
      <p>-then yelled in frustration.</p>
      <p>"SERIOUSLY? I had to start my period NOW?" She looked at the spot of blood on her leg and let out a screech rival to a banshee. She turned off the water and muttered about wasting water, walking over to the shower. She saw Jareth still standing there but didn't register the look on his face. "What are <em>you</em> still doing here? I said I wanted to be alone."</p>
      <p>Jareth's nature wanted him to snap back at her, to tell her that she was being absolutely rude and idiotic. That no matter what, this behavior was unacceptable.</p>
      <p>Then he saw her eyes again. They were full of sorrow and other emotions that he couldn't quite catch. He sighed. While this did not excuse her behavior, this was not the right time to confront her about it.</p>
      <p>"Of course, love. I'm going to read your report." He made his way to the door. "Do you want or need anything?"</p>
      <p>"No." She said, her voice still sharp but slightly less so than before.</p>
      <p>Jareth rolled his eyes and started to leave, until she called for him again.</p>
      <p>"Jare?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, Precious?"</p>
      <p>"Thanks for asking though. I'm, I'm sorry. I need to be alone. I shouldn't have taken out my anger at you."</p>
      <p>He smiled, then frowned at the slight break in her voice. She really was stressing herself out. "Anything for you. I shall be back soon. Have a nice shower."</p>
      <p>"Thanks. I love you."</p>
      <p>"I love you too."</p>
      <p>Jareth closed the door then bolted out of the castle and went Aboveground as soon as he could. On the way, he quickly read through her report. Geez. His father was so awful.</p>
      <p>With a basket in his hand, he grabbed a few flavors of ice cream, unsure which was the best. He got some iron supplements (she was still a changing) and a box of brownies with some wine. He saw a young girl reading the picture book of their life and he snapped a photo of her, excited to show Sarah more of her little fans.</p>
      <p>She preferred to still use the same menstrual products as whens she was human, so he grabbed those too. He wasn't sure if she wanted tampons or pads but he grabbed both as he knew she liked to have a choice. He made sure to get some soda and other snacks that she would like. And for himself too, if he was honest with himself.</p>
      <p>When he got back to their chambers, Sarah was laying on the couch, curled up in a fetal position, wearing one of his shirts and some sweatpants as she felt most comfortable in them.</p>
      <p>"Where were you? My report wasn't that long." She grunted out.</p>
      <p>Jareth grabbed their fluffy blanket and wrapped it around her, earning a smile from her. He touched her nose sweetly. "After reading it, I went grocery shopping. Would you like some snacks? Ice cream? Wine?"</p>
      <p>Sarah lunged at him.</p>
      <p>Jareth wasn't expecting the kiss attack from her. She was raining kisses all over his face and nuzzling into his chest. "If I wasn't dying from these cramps, I would have sex with you right now. Nothing is more attractive than you being so caring."</p>
      <p>Jareth chuckled and kissed her brow. "I love you, Sarah. I am only sorry that you have to put up with your pain that just comes with being a woman. It is totally unfair."</p>
      <p>"And I do have a basis for comparison this time, eh?" She gave a little laugh. She snuggled closer to him and smiled.</p>
      <p>Jareth summoned a heat pack an handed it to her. She gratefully took it and placed it on her abdomen. "Wow, you thought of everything."</p>
      <p>"Well, it isn't so difficult when I've lived with you for six years now? And we were friends prior to that so it's not like I am unfamiliar with your likes and dislikes. At least your periods come less often now." He rubbed her back soothingly. Few things made him feel more proud and happy than to have her in his arms, snuggling closely. He felt strong and protective, just as he should be.</p>
      <p>Sarah thought about how he said that she was having her period less often. Tears started to fall from her eyes and onto her husband's shirt.</p>
      <p>Jareth felt something warm and wet on his shirt. He looked down. "Sarah?"</p>
      <p>She tilted her face up, face fresh with tears.</p>
      <p>"Precious, why are you crying?" He kissed her tears, wiping them away.</p>
      <p>Sarah sniffed. "It was something that happened today and yesterday. With everyone asking me about babies and then it happened again today with Ingrid. She called me a common whore, and normally I wouldn't care about her stupid opinions but I guess I'm just extra sensitive. And I'm not getting my period as often, so what will happen when we finally want to have babies?"</p>
      <p>She was ranting on and on. Jareth let her. When she stopped, she let out a large sob. "Jareth, I don't want to disappoint you."</p>
      <p>"That is the last thing you will do." He assured her. "You will never disappoint me."</p>
      <p>"But what if I can't get pregnant?" She said fearfully. "You should be able to have a wife who can give you a baby. That's the point of having a queen isn't it?"</p>
      <p>"Then we will cross that bridge when we get there. Sarah, I will not create a child unless it is with you." He was getting a bit agitated at the thought, trying to push out the urge to march over to Ingrid and beat the shit out of her. "And did you forget about the law I made about whoever was worthy to be the next king or queen would get the title, not just my firstborn? Sarah, there is no worry about fulfilling some duty in birthing a child. And it is not creating one that makes us parents, it's the part about raising them. We will have one because we WANT one, either naturally or by adoption. Or even both. A child that we raise together will be just as much as ours, no matter how they come to us. You told me that once, remember?" He tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. "I am sorry that you have the brunt of this burden. People should not be so rude to you. And as for my sister, she needs to learn her place. She doesn't even have a child herself yet. Now, smile for me, won't you?"</p>
      <p>Sarah hesitated but he was kissing all over her and she couldn't help but giggle at his playfulness. "Okay, you're right. I just feel so scared about this whole Blood Stone deal, and then the whole baby thing. Ugh."</p>
      <p>She sunk her body into his. "You are my safe haven, Jare. My troubles melt when you hold me."</p>
      <p>"Mine too, when I hold you." He kissed her lips. "I am here for you, always and forever. Even as the world falls down."</p>
      <p>"You're never going to stop referencing your own music, aren't you?"</p>
      <p>"Not a chance."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>They were still very suspicious of Raynard, but there's nothing more they could do for there was no more proof of his involvement in the matter other than him being a grade A asshole and he was already banished from the kingdom.</p>
      <p>Jareth and Sarah held hands. She held out her right hand, palm facing up and her left hand palm facing down. Jareth held his left hand palm up and right hand facing down. They held their hands, hovering over each other.</p>
      <p>Some of their most powerful magicians were surrounding them, putting their hands on their shoulders or backs to lend their energy.</p>
      <p>With some very fine finger movements, Jareth and Sarah recited the ancient summoning spell. A current started to fill their veins, so much magic being concentrated in them.</p>
      <p>Jareth could see the sweat trickling down Sarah's forehead and she could see some from his. Best case scenario was that they would be able to now track all these immortals in the human world. Worst case would be that they would try to kill them all.</p>
      <p>One by one, the immortals were being summoned over. All were wide eyed and scared looking. When they saw Jareth and Sarah, they started to go down on one knee.</p>
      <p>There were 20 total, 21 if you included Balthasar. Jareth and Sarah didn't waste any time asking them questions.</p>
      <p>What they found odd was that they were all men. No woman was present.</p>
      <p>Hmm. Sarah thought this must be stemmed from the fact that Raynard was sexist, that he did not think of women as their own person.</p>
      <p>It seemed that they just enjoyed life Above with all the technology changes and the different lifestyles. Lifestyles of pleasure with their businesses and traveling the world. As they were not called back, they saw no reason to come back. All of the immortals lived in either Scotland, Ireland, or England, enjoying their fortunes. From them, they found that Balthasar was living in England, which would explain why he did not notice Sarah's magic until recently for she had not been to Europe until a few years ago.</p>
      <p>"And did you procreate?" Jareth's eyes flashed dangerously. For them to have children, it was not necessarily a bad thing for the children. They would have magic but would not be immortal if they never stepped foot in the Underground. He was more worried about the women that they children with. Were they tossed aside? Where were they?</p>
      <p>It was such a personal question that they did all blinked for a moment. Some of them nodded and some mumbled that yes they did. Some said that they married the women and used magic to glamor themselves.</p>
      <p>Some told them honestly that they would have their pleasures and leave. That sometimes, they did not concern themselves with protection.</p>
      <p>"That is irresponsible." Sarah scolded them. "I hope you are shamed of yourselves."</p>
      <p>They hung their heads, though some looked more shameful than others.</p>
      <p>Other than that, they found no immoral or criminal offense. They all said that they didn't really keep in touch with each other or Balthasar. Because of this, they had to let them go. It wasn't fair to uproot them of their lives out of nowhere.</p>
      <p>"But let me be clear, I require that you will keep us updated every six months and for us to visit your homes." Sarah said, as they had decided on this before the summoning. "You may stay there of course, but if you break their laws or misuse magic, you will be sent down here. Understood?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, Your Majesty." They all said.</p>
      <p>"I am not my father. He allowed you to do as you please, and I do not wish take your life Above away." Jareth said. "But you understand that myself and the Queen both have a responsibility to keep the morals safe and to keep you safe."</p>
      <p>Seeing them agitated made Sarah feel bad. She realized now that while she and Jareth were scared, they were too. She flicked her wrist in a wave. "Get up, all of you. Let us have some tea."</p>
      <p>It was awkward at first, but they mostly warmed up to Sarah. She was so personable and so friendly that they couldn't help themselves. They had been away from immortals for so long that many of them integrated into the mortal world well so they spoke easily with her.</p>
      <p>"So you were able to not just see the changes in human civilization, but live it? Fascinating!" Sarah poured one of them another cup of tea.</p>
      <p>Jareth was dumbfounded by his wife's generosity. And yet, he fell for her even more at that moment. This was why she was his better half. This was why he loved her. They balanced each other. They were cautious but she reminded him to be soft and gentle, to think about the other person's point of view when he got hasty and temperamental.</p>
      <p>After that tea, they sent them on their way with appointments to visit them to clear them, for they still weren't sure of they could own a Blood Stone in their own homes or not.</p>
      <p>When they left, Sarah asked Jareth if she could speak with him alone in her office.</p>
      <p>"Something the matter love?" Jareth didn't like how quiet she was.</p>
      <p>Sarah shrugged. "I guess I just hope that they really are as meaningful and as kind as they seem. That they aren't secretly working for Balthasar."</p>
      <p>As for Balthasar, he was imprisoned for now. He would be questioned more later and have a trial in a week or so.</p>
      <p>"I know. Me too." He held her hand. "They did tell us that he has always been fiercely loyal to my father, but it seemed that the rest just wanted to live with humans during a time when our cultures were more similar. It's why no one else has asked me to live Above, for I was king only a few hundred years ago. And I promise you, no one will hurt us. We have their locations tracked and made clear what magic is allowed and what isn't, that we have our armies on guard in case they do cause trouble."</p>
      <p>"Yeesh, you make it sound like it was only five years ago, not a few hundred." Sarah laughed a little. "Yeah, I do feel better about that. Speaking of living with mortals, what do we do about Toby? We haven't talked about him."</p>
      <p>Jareth swore. "I nearly forgot about that, I am so sorry." He really did feel bad, he was so worried about the safety of his wife and his kingdom and her own family (setting up guards for security measures) that he had not done anything. He took her other hand and kissed her lips. "Yes, let's talk about Toby."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Toby was in the middle of doing his chemistry homework. Man, why was chemistry so freaking hard? All this about electrons and binding and whatever. There were so many elements to keep track of too…</p>
      <p>He heard a knock on his bedroom door. He looked at the clock. A little early for dinner, but oh well. "Just a minute, Mom. Let me figure out this one problem and I'll be right down for dinner."</p>
      <p>"Toby, it's me and Jareth." Sarah's voice came through. "We came to talk about the… you know…"</p>
      <p>Toby knew Jareth must be with her, especially since she used "We." He opened the door and invited them into his awfully messy room.</p>
      <p>Jareth wrinkled his nose at the clothes that were strewed all over. Not that he didn't do that at times, but he at least made sure dirty clothes and clean clothes were in one place. He and Sarah sat on the bed while Toby sat back on his chair.</p>
      <p>"So, what's going on with me?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs. "What does this all mean?"</p>
      <p>Sarah took Jareth's hand. It wasn't a bad thing, just a big change. "Toby, you have magic. Just like I did."</p>
      <p>None of them spoke for a moment, Toby processing all of this. "Why now?"</p>
      <p>"We don't know for sure," Jareth answered. "We have theories, but we believe that it is mostly from the fact that you were Underground with me and manifested itself in you now that you are effectively an adult in our world. No child has ever been given back, they have all become one of us. All except you."</p>
      <p>"So what, does that make me a fae?" Toby looked at his hands as if they were alien hands.</p>
      <p>"No no, it means you're more or less like I was." Sarah said. "You will have magic, but you won't really be able to use it unless you are trained. You are, however, more sensitive to magic itself. Hence being able to feel that something was off."</p>
      <p>Jareth looked at Sarah before speaking. This was the biggest part of all. "Toby, one way you are not like Sarah is that you do not have to face the Trials to turn into an immortal. You have a choice. This is because you were wished away, so according to The Council, it is your right to be able to choose. It is a big choice to make, and we just want you to know that there is no rush in choosing."</p>
      <p>Toby didn't meet their eyes. He leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at the floor and blew a loose strand of hair from his face. "You know, if any of my friends found out they were going to live forever or could, I bet they'd jump at the chance to."</p>
      <p>He really liked his girlfriend, but marriage? And what of his friends? They would live different lives and have different experiences. Would he even fit in Underground? Would he regret anything? A lifetime was stressful enough to think about but an eternity? This changes everything.</p>
      <p>He stood up and paced. "But not me. I know that immortality always comes with a price."</p>
      <p>"Yes it does." Jareth was pleased that Toby was very wise. Just as wise as Sarah was at his age. "You will watch your parents pass long before you do. You will have to live without them and other loved ones for eternity or until you decide to move on. Your mind will be slower at processing things. Your body will change though that is for the better. You will not be as quick or as flexible as you are now in the mind. Furthermore, after you change to become an immortal, you have to actually live Underground."</p>
      <p>"I can come and visit even daily or for most days even though I'm a student but I still must be Underground or else I die because it's magic that sustains me." Sarah added. "I've been immortal for five years now, enough that I could be Above for much longer than before."</p>
      <p>"That's a lot to think about…" Toby mumbled. "What kind of life will I have Underground?"</p>
      <p>"We want to make this decision as easy for you as possible," Sarah said. "There is no rush. You can have a long time, you know? You can go to college, in fact I'd say you SHOULD go to college. Then you can come with us after that if you still want. You can visit us and study magic. You can see if you can find a way to work there."</p>
      <p>"But the most important part will be the ones you love," Jareth looked at Toby in the eye. "At least, that is my opinion. It is true that while you will have objectively more time with your loved ones as an immortal, it will seem shorter as you will live longer. You will want to make sure that you enjoy the Underground, that you can do without a lot of the technologies that are offered here. Sarah has made that change, has taken that time to think and reflect."</p>
      <p>"To be honest, as much as I do adore the Underground, I doubt I would become an immortal without Jareth." She looked at him. "That's how much he means to me."</p>
      <p>They shared a little smile, thinking about their love.</p>
      <p>Toby scratched his head. "So are you saying I should find someone to marry first?"</p>
      <p>"Yes." Jareth said.</p>
      <p>"No," Sarah said at the same time as her husband. Jareth raised an eyebrow but she went on. "Toby, my own parents divorced. You have to be more sure than just that. Eternity is a long time."</p>
      <p>"But divorce is a thing Underground, isn't it?" Toby asked, wide eyed. "If it doesn't work out, I could be with someone else. And I wouldn't marry right away, we could wait a bit too. It's a big decision but it doesn't sound that bad. I know I know, I shouldn't marry without the thought of divorce but I can't help but think of it."</p>
      <p>"I'm just worried for you," Sarah said quietly. "I don't regret at all because I have Jareth. And I'm queen."</p>
      <p>"Maybe one day you could come and live there for a while," Jareth said. "Just to see if you like it or not."</p>
      <p>Toby nodded. "Yeah, that's a lot of stuff."</p>
      <p>"For now, you should learn magic." Sarah said with a tone of finality. "You will be taking lessons at least, either from me or Jareth."</p>
      <p>"Not from you," Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. "You have to study and do other things."</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah, ugh schoooool." She leaned on Jareth and put the back of her hand against her forehead dramatically, even making Toby laugh.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I guess that's something to think about. Being an immortal I mean. And thanks guys." Toby smiled at them.</p>
      <p>"No problem. We know that you've already talked with Dad and Karen so we can take over the rest," Sarah offered. "But you know, just enjoy life. You still got a long while. Love life as much as you can."</p>
      <p>Toby picked up his homework. "Well this isn't very enjoyable at the moment. Ugh."</p>
      <p>Sarah took the piece of paper from him. "Oooh, chemistry! Do you need help?"</p>
      <p>"Please do!" Toby sighed with relief.</p>
      <p>"I don't understand any of this, so I will bow myself out and go help Karen prepare dinner." Jareth kissed Sarah on the lips and ruffled Toby's hair as if he was 6 and not 16.</p>
      <p>"Dude, really? Are you trying to make my hair as dumb as yours?" Toby rolled his eyes but only teasingly.</p>
      <p>"He's just trying to escape from the fact that he doesn't understand chemistry even though I tried to teach him!" Sarah called after him.</p>
      <p>"I am a king and a warrior, I am wise on my own!" Jareth shouted from the staircase.</p>
      <p>"You lost the Labyrinth to a teenage girl!" Toby yelled after him.</p>
      <p>"SHUT UP!" Jareth yelled from the bottom of the steps.</p>
      <p>"You shut up!" Sarah yelled at her husband.</p>
      <p>"Quiet down you three!" Karen came bustling along. "I swear, are you really 30, Sarah?"</p>
      <p>"Finally, a comment about my age without talking about the fact that I don't have babies yet!" Sarah laughed.</p>
      <p>Karen looked confused as Jareth took the vacuum from her. "I will explain to you."</p>
      <p>"Oh, aren't you a dear." She kissed his cheek and Jareth beamed at the motherly affection she was giving him.</p>
      <p>Sarah got the chemistry homework out. "Wow, you really are confused."</p>
      <p>"Yeah I am. I owe you one, thanks Sar." Toby said. "How can I repay you?"</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed evilly. "You have to tell me all about your girlfriend!"</p>
      <p>"God damn, you guys are nosy!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Later that evening, Jareth found Sarah sitting underneath one of the peach tress, looking out into the sunset. She had drawn her legs up to her chin and she looked very tense. He made sure that she could hear him walking up so she wasn't startled when he put a soothing hand on her back.</p>
      <p>"Jare, I really want Toby to become an immortal." Sarah said, leaning into his chest.</p>
      <p>"I know you do," He said in a low voice. As if he was scared that she would start to cry. "He could do a lot of good, and I would love for you to have your brother with us. I myself adore him, as you know."</p>
      <p>"Pretty sure you liked Toby before you liked me," Sarah laughed a little.</p>
      <p>Jareth chuckled. "It was close, I'll say."</p>
      <p>Sarah turned around a little, putting her hands on his chest and playing with the strings on his shirt. Having him so close was always a comfort, especially as she could breathe in his scent. She nuzzled a little against him and he held her closer. "I know it's his choice, and it's a lot to think about. Dad and Karen don't really care as much, if anything the idea that their children could be living forever makes them happy as long as we are. I just feel bad even being biased towards a certain decision."</p>
      <p>This surprised Jareth. "Why, Precious? You want to have your family with you. I cannot fault you for that."</p>
      <p>Sarah stopped playing with his shirt and just laid her palm on his chest. She didn't want to admit it, for she knew that he would feel bad but since he asked, she had to be honest. "Because, Jareth, I already made the decision to stay with you. To accept the consequence of living forever when the people I've loved and grown up with will die and fade away."</p>
      <p>Jareth started to speak but she put a finger to his lips. "Don't. I know you're going to say that you feel bad, because this was the very reason you didn't pursue me until I practically broke down your bedroom door to tell you that I want and need to be with you. I don't regret my decision one bit. No matter what."</p>
      <p>Jareth still looked unsure but Sarah held his face with both of her hands. "I don't want to live without you, Jareth. You are my everything."</p>
      <p>"Is it worth it? Am I worth it?" He said quietly. "You could've been killed by Balthasar, you know? Your magic is strong. You are a warrior, but you are not yet as strong as many of us who have been alive for centuries."</p>
      <p>"Shhh." Sarah hugged him. "I am yours, forever. You are worth everything, Jareth. Remember, this is the decision that I have made. Just as you said you have become mortal for me."</p>
      <p>And in that moment, they remembered that simulation of how Jareth became mortal with Sarah. Their children. And how they died in each other's arms. It was a bit jarring to think about, and it helped Jareth to calm down.</p>
      <p>"You're right. You're absolutely right," he gazed into the sunset. "You are a wise, wise person, Sarah. I hate how I retreat so easily into isolation, even after we've been together for so long."</p>
      <p>"Well, I guess we will just have to take forever to undo that, won't we?" She kissed the underside of his chin. "It's not that long at all, you know."</p>
      <p>They shared a kiss, once again content at where they were at. They laid down in the grass, intertwined with each other as they watched the sun set.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Excellent. They have no clue, do they?"</p>
      <p>"Not at all."</p>
      <p>"Weaklings. That Goblin King will meet his fate. That "queen" of his should never had the chance to rule. She has bewitched him with the powers that he gave her."</p>
      <p>"We will take them down, both of them. And we will rise against the humans for breeding such a woman to take over the crown."</p>
      <p>"We just have to wait patiently, but our time will come."</p>
      <p>"Indeed."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this chapter may hit hard for a lot of people who have questions asked about when they're going to have kids, especially women. I know it happened a lot with my mom. It's a terrible and a sad thing. Even though Sarah and Jareth aren't trying for a kid at the moment, it still hurts a lot. Did you know that the statistic is something crazy like one in four women have miscarriages, for example? Or that one in eight couples experience infertility issues? It's very common and we are too harsh on each other. And then some couples choose to not have kids, so we should respect that. Just be kind to each other.</p><p>By the way I cannot remember for the life of me if I named Ingrid's husband or not. I don't think I did but if I did then I am so sorry and please mention so in the reviews because I can't seem to find it lol.</p><p>As for her being on her period, I figure that she has to have them still but less often as she's changing to be a fae. Maybe it's the scientist in me but I was thinking about what that would mean for them being infertile, that women had periods less often and the men maybe had less viable sperm or a lower count. It happens in humans, so it would make sense in fae.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thirty-One: You Starve and Near Exhaust me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Sarah put her face in her hand, letting out a large sigh.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Jareth looked up from the book he was reading. "You've been sitting there for a good fifteen minutes just sighing. Are you alright?"</p>
      <p>Sarah shrugged. "I want to paint again, but I don't know what to paint." She picked up a pencil, trying to look around the room for inspiration.</p>
      <p>Jareth closed his book and put his arm on the desk she was sitting at, leaning over. He had a very mischievous look on his face. "You know, you could paint me in my… natural state." He purred in her ear. "If you get my drift."</p>
      <p>Sarah rolled her eyes but kissed his lips all the same. "You're too tempting for me to actually paint. I would get too distracted."</p>
      <p>"A little break here and there wouldn't hurt you know?" He tipped her chin up and kissed her again. "And I would make those breaks very pleasurable."</p>
      <p>After that kiss, Sarah leaned back and sighed again. "But seriously, I want to paint something but a person is too difficult."</p>
      <p>She looked out the window and saw a couple of birds flying freely.</p>
      <p>She got it.</p>
      <p>"Oh! How about I paint a bird?" She jumped up excitedly. "Makes me feel like Bob Ross. What do you think, Jare?"</p>
      <p>She turned around and didn't see him. She was only puzzled for am moment though, for when she turned back around, there he was, a little owl on her desk, chirping at her. He walked over to her pencil and nudged at it.</p>
      <p>"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed. He would be perfect to paint, a sweet little owl and she could tell him how to pose too. "Okay, go and perch on that little table."</p>
      <p>He did as told. Sarah got out a little mirror so he could see how he wanted to pose.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>That was a bad idea.</p>
      <p>They spent about half an hour arguing about how he should pose for her. Well, Jareth kept chirping at her, puffing his chest out but Sarah told him to act more natural. And he kept flapping his wings angrily when she tried to take the mirror away.</p>
      <p>"It reflects the light and hurts my eyes," She scolded. "Stop admiring yourself, you can do that any old time! You are so vain."</p>
      <p>Jareth tilted his head as if to say "<em>who, me?</em>"</p>
      <p>"Shut up." Sarah put her hands on her hips.</p>
      <p>Jareth blinked a few times.</p>
      <p>"Oh you know what I mean! I know you're not actually talking but I can feel your judgment." She huffed a little. He was so stubborn and vain. "I'm the artist here."</p>
      <p>Jareth seemed to contemplate this for a moment. He knew she got cranky when she wanted to paint because it was her way of relaxing. He started to feel bad because this was her down time and he was making it worse.</p>
      <p>He flew to her and sat on her shoulder. Sarah faced away from him but he didn't relent. He nuzzled at her cheek and made chirping noises, trying to wrap his small wings around her.</p>
      <p>Sarah tried to keep looking annoyed, but her freaking husband was just too cute. She sighed and scratched his head. He cooed and she giggled.</p>
      <p>"Cutie." She kissed his small beak. "I love you, even if you drive me crazy."</p>
      <p>He made a sound that she supposed meant "<em>That's right.</em>"</p>
      <p>He was quite accommodating when she finally started to paint him. When she was done, Sarah came over and kissed the top of his head and fluffed his feathers. "I'll be right back, gotta clean these brushes."</p>
      <p>When she came back, her eyes bulged. She had been expecting Jareth to be sitting in his seat or something, reading or just hanging out as an owl.</p>
      <p>But no.</p>
      <p>He was lounging on the couch, naked as the day he was born.</p>
      <p>And with the most arrogant smirk on his face.</p>
      <p>She gave him a look. "Why are you naked?"</p>
      <p>Jareth winked at her. That infuriating wink that somehow both pissed her off and made her feel some sort of endearment toward him. "The question is, why aren't you?"</p>
      <p>"Oh my god, you're awful." Sarah walked past him and took the painting, placing it somewhere else in the room so it could dry.</p>
      <p>"I think you mean awe<em>some</em>." He gave a toothy grin. "Now, about you being naked-"</p>
      <p>"I take back what I said about you being a cutie," she playfully shoved his head but was surprised at feeling him snatch her hand and yank her down to sit in his lap.</p>
      <p>He purred. "You are quite sexy when you paint me while so concentrated, you know. I wanted to break you out of that concentration with a little... treat."</p>
      <p>"Why are you like this?" Sarah shook her head but made no move to go away from him. "You're ridiculously horny and get worse every year."</p>
      <p>He nipped at her neck. "My wife, I'm only this way for you. I can never have enough of your sweetness. You are the only one for me."</p>
      <p>Even in his lewd actions, Sarah melted at this. The other day, he had been watching some movie with her while she want to the bathroom. The movie had a very beautiful stripper who was expertly contouring her body. She came back, watching Jareth stare at the TV boredly, snacking on the cheese puffs she got him.</p>
      <p>When she sat next to him, he started to get all handsy, as they usually did while watching romantic movies. In his eyes were lust (as expected) but also silliness and love.</p>
      <p>Sarah leaned in and kissed his lips softly.</p>
      <p>Jareth was taken aback by the softness but he took it, responding just as gently. It made him melt instantly.</p>
      <p>The kiss slowly turned to be more and more heated, causing flames to fire within their souls.</p>
      <p>"AHHH!"</p>
      <p>Both pulled back from each other's faces but still held onto each other. A little Goblin was standing in the doorway, his hands covering his eyes. "King naked!"</p>
      <p>"You didn't lock the door?" Sarah demanded her husband.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me? You're here too, why didn't you lock it?" He argued back.</p>
      <p>The little Goblin was still screaming even though all he saw was Jareth's bare chest (for Sarah was sitting on his... lower half). "MY EYES! Someone take them out and throw them to the bog!"</p>
      <p>He ran around in circles before smashing his face on the doorframe and trotting off. In he distance, the royal couple could hear him screaming "I NEED BLEACH!"</p>
      <p>"Why is my life like this?" Jareth face palmed. "I can't be frisky with my wife without some stupid goblin screaming at seeing me in all my glory."</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed a little and kissed his nose, earning a smile from her king. "That's because you in all your glory is reserved for only me, my husband. Only I can handle it."</p>
      <p>Jareth growled and pulled her back in for a kiss.</p>
      <p>"Sire? Why is the Fernie screaming about bleaching his eyes out? Something about you being naked?"</p>
      <p>Their friend's voice was heard from the other side of the door.</p>
      <p>Jareth let out another yell of frustration. "Honestly Daniel. Can you just let me do what I want?"</p>
      <p>"Why would you even be naked?" Daniel's voice got even more perplexed.</p>
      <p>"Daniel, is this urgent?" Sarah called out.</p>
      <p>There was a pause from Daniel. "Oh, Her Majesty is with the king. The nakedness makes sense now."</p>
      <p>"Stop with the formalities!" Jareth called. "It's the weekend!"</p>
      <p>In formal situations where they were king and advisor, it was required for all to refer to him by his title. It helped Jareth and Sarah to be able to be in their "king" or "queen" mode especially since they LIVED where they worked. Other than that, they called him by name.</p>
      <p>"I am here with formal information, but it is not urgent, <em>Sire</em>." Daniel emphasized his title. "I shall wait for another 2 minutes as that's how long you usually last." He quipped.</p>
      <p>Jareth shoved Sarah off his lap and stalked at the door. "No one lies or makes fun of how long I last and gets away with it!"</p>
      <p>Sarah got up to stop him but watched in horror as Jareth yanked the door wide open, in all his nakedness for Daniel to witness.</p>
      <p>Daniel wasn't even phased by it, having seen Jareth in the changing room many times during their workouts. He looked down and back up again. "You know, you're not all that impressive."</p>
      <p>"If I wasn't impressive, why wear pants as tightly as I do?" Jareth countered.</p>
      <p>Daniel rolled his eyes. "My condolences to Her Majesty." He bowed towards Sarah and gave a wink.</p>
      <p>"Bug off, won't you?" The Goblin King hissed.</p>
      <p>"Information from the western villages came earlier than expected on the extension of the roads." He handed Jareth some paper, ignoring his bad mood. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy your two minutes of fun, Sarah."</p>
      <p>Jareth looked like he was about to chase Daniel and give him a good kick to the direction of the Bog but he disappeared, gleefully laughing.</p>
      <p>"You bastard!" Jareth yelled.</p>
      <p>Sarah grabbed onto his hand. "Hey, he's egging you on purpose. He wants that reaction." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't blame him though, you're pretty funny."</p>
      <p>Jareth snarled. "I thought you were on my side." He then pouted a little.</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed. "Aww. Poor baby."</p>
      <p>"I detest being called that." He put his hands on his hips. "I am a grown man."</p>
      <p>Sarah looked at his lower half then slowly back up. "That I can confirm."</p>
      <p>Jareth was still unsmiling though the corner of his mouth twitched just a little.</p>
      <p>Sarah wrapped her arms around him. She leaned into his ear, her lips tracing up to the pointy tip. "I can make up for all my teasing."</p>
      <p>Jareth growled and pushed her to the wall. "You. Naked. Now."</p>
      <p>"Wow, you can't even say a proper sentence. I'm totally turned off."</p>
      <p>"Shut up and take your clothes off."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth woke up. He felt amazingly energized and in the best mood. He looked to the side, seeing Sarah still asleep and gloriously naked.</p>
      <p>He tucked her a little more into the blankets to keep her warm. He was careful to slip out of the bed to go to the bathroom as quietly as possible. Sarah hardly got rest, earning a PhD was not an easy thing to do to say the least. She still wanted to be involved in the kingdom too, which did not make things easier. To top it off, her mentors and professors did not understand why she was not able to put in as many hours as they expect her to, so she was always tired and stressed.</p>
      <p>She had done so much for him. Comforted him. Loved him into being. She helped him in his duties even before they married. He felt that it was only fair that he take care of her too as she reached for her own dreams. He could hardly believe that it was ten years ago that she threatened to break down his door and professed her love to him.</p>
      <p>But there was something that he was not telling her. He thought about how her family and friends would all die one day. It was why he himself tried to not be too attached to mortals. He didn't want to talk about it with her, not wanting the depressing thoughts to consume her to the point where she wasn't able to actually enjoy the time she <em>did </em>have with them. Right now, she had the chance to get her PhD. To be able to visit her human friends and form bonds. They would have to disguise themselves as they all got older, but he wanted her to have this time. This was why he wanted her to have as blissful of a life as she could, to spend it in her world as much as she could until she was no longer as up to date with humans as she currently is. Time is short and precious.</p>
      <p><strong>*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* </strong>"Sire!"</p>
      <p>Jareth exhaled through his nose loudly like a dragon. He grabbed his bathrobe and slipped it on. He yanked the door opened. "Daniel!" He said in a whisper-yell. "Sarah is asleep and I told you to not disturb-"</p>
      <p>He stopped at seeing Daniel's face look ashen. He walked out and shut the door behind him. "What's wrong?"</p>
      <p>Daniel opened his mouth then thought better. "May I speak with you in your study?"</p>
      <p>Jareth waved his hand down his body, fully dressed. The two men walked to Jareth's study and Daniel made sure that it was warded from any listeners.</p>
      <p>They sat down in their chairs. Daniel seemed at a loss for words.</p>
      <p>Jareth was now getting agitated. This was something big, something dangerous. "What has happened?"</p>
      <p>"It's Balthasar." Daniel said. "He's escaped."</p>
      <p>Jareth's blood ran cold at the mention of the man who had tried to kill him and Sarah last year. He stood. "Gather the council."</p>
      <p>"Are you getting Sarah?" Daniel asked as Jareth walked out the door. "And the Council is ready for you."</p>
      <p>The King paused and slowly turned around. Daniel was shocked at the absolute fury in his eyes.</p>
      <p>"Don't you dare tell her about this." He pointed at his friend. "You answer to me, and me alone."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"General." The cloaked figure smiled at the crystal. "I have done as you asked of me."</p>
      <p>He had risked absolutely everything to obey the commands of his General. To bring forth their vision of a better world, to once again come to peace.</p>
      <p>In the crystal, the General had his back turned. "So you say."</p>
      <p>He didn't understand. "I have the blood stones-"</p>
      <p>"FOOL!"</p>
      <p>He winced as his General flipped a table over. "And then YOUR mess had to be cleaned up. What the hell were you thinking, attacking them like that? The Vision was to be patient. YOUR mess had to be cleaned up by the others. You have no faith in our cause. No faith in The Vision."</p>
      <p>"Please." The figure begged his General. "I vow to you, that I will do anything and everything I can for our cause. I am but your and the Master's humble Soldier. I have been imprisoned for my rashness, for my mistake-"</p>
      <p>"What good did that do if the King and his human whore found out about The Vision? Your rashness and anger has clouded you!"</p>
      <p>The General turned around, unable to look at his Soldier. He breathed in and out, grabbing his hair for a good minute or two before turning back around. "It seems that in your place to live among the humans, you have been influenced by them and-"</p>
      <p>"General, I am not!" The Soldier lashed out. "You know that I detest those pathetic creatures just as much as you-"</p>
      <p>"ENOUGH!" The General commanded his obnoxious Soldier. "I suppose this was my fault. I shouldn't have insisted on you for staying Above for so long without rotation. If only Raynard had stayed king so you wouldn't have to answer to his pathetic son and had been able to come home. I'm afraid that your taste for human females has been too much on your mind, that you feel empathy for them."</p>
      <p>The Soldier said nothing. If he denied it, then the General would tell him that he was delusional. The truth was, maybe he was right. Maybe, even through trying to understand the humans enough to learn how to conquer them, he was developing kinder thoughts towards them.</p>
      <p>He bowed his head in shame at realizing that he was a weakling. Nowhere near the Goblin King, mind you, but enough to potentially be a threat to The Vision that they all shared.</p>
      <p>His body heaved, a defeated sigh let out. "Then what can I do to fix things?"</p>
      <p>The General, for the first time in this conversation, looked upon his Soldier with sympathy and pity.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth was DEAD wrong.</p>
      <p>Daniel was about to remind him that no, he was not to <em>just</em> answer to Jareth. That changed the moment Jareth declared her his equal. Not his queen consort, but his co-ruler.</p>
      <p>That was about four years ago, but Jareth had been alive many, many years. Old habits were hard to break. Yes, he was forever changed by his wife in the best ways possible, but it was impossible for him to not slip back into the authoritarian that he could be especially in times like this.</p>
      <p>But he knew better than to tell Jareth that now. If he did, he was afraid of what the King may do. He recognized that fury in Jareth's eyes, the fear and anger any man would feel when his love could be harmed. He knew that he would react the same way if Lydia was in danger.</p>
      <p>Still, he was Sarah's subject too. So it was his duty to mention that to Jareth at least. "Sire, why not tell her?"</p>
      <p>Jareth snarled at his friend and ignored him. He swept his hands forward and behind him, opening the doors rather loudly. Everyone jumped at seeing him and started to bow when he held his hand up.</p>
      <p>"No time for formalities. What do we know?" He put his hands on the tables, not having the patience for pleasantries.</p>
      <p>"We actually have some new developments, actually." The Captain took a deep breath, knowing exactly how Jareth was going to react.</p>
      <p>"On with it then!" The King slammed the table with his hands. He pictured Sarah, sleep in their bed. Safe and sound.</p>
      <p>The thought that the person who tried to kill her was on the lose made him want to punch something.</p>
      <p>The Captain swallowed. "He's dead."</p>
      <p>Jareth stared for a moment. His eyes devoid of emotion.</p>
      <p>Daniel braced himself.</p>
      <p>Jareth barred his teeth, his hands gripping his chair.</p>
      <p>He roared in anger. Then he threw it.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The General finally spoke. "The only way that you can fix this now is to give the Ultimate Sacrifice."</p>
      <p>The Soldier paled. It was not entirely unexpected, but he just couldn't believe it. "But-"</p>
      <p>"It is what the Master has said, especially now that they are looking for you." The General said the words in a hurry, as if letting the burden out of his body. "If you had stayed under their supervision, if only you had JUST pretended to be contrite, you wouldn't have to. But now, I am afraid that you must. You almost broke, which is why you escaped. Do you think you can keep outrunning them?"</p>
      <p>The Soldier sighed in defeat. "I suppose this is goodbye."</p>
      <p>"Yes," The General agreed. "But your name will be remembered for the ages. You are the first to have made the Ultimate Sacrifice for The Vision. Remember that."</p>
      <p>He looked at the Soldier encouragingly. "You can do it."</p>
      <p>The Soldier nodded. "I will convene in a few hours."</p>
      <p>In a few hours, the General met with the Solder again. Both looked each other with great somber. "I have someone here for you, before you go."</p>
      <p>The Soldier did his best to not sweat when the Master came into view.</p>
      <p>The Master was tall, formidable, and brought the Soldier immediately to his knees. "You have served me well, Soldier."</p>
      <p>The Soldier bowed his head. "Thank you, Master. I am sure that you know of my mistakes."</p>
      <p>"Indeed, but you are about to make the first Ultimate Sacrifice. That I cannot deny."</p>
      <p>The Soldier nodded, taking a swig of alcohol. "Anything for The Vision, Master."</p>
      <p>The Soldier held onto the rope that he was holding. "May Muraco grant me reprieve, the ultimate rest for my good works."</p>
      <p>He slipped the rope over his neck and tightened it.</p>
      <p>The Master and the General watched as the weak soldier proved his strength and courage when he stepped off the rock, the unmistakable sound of his neck cracking.</p>
      <p>And he was no more.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" Jareth paced around the room, his hands on his face. "How could someone under high security, someone that we had been trying to crack for more information for nearly a whole YEAR just escape?"</p>
      <p>They were sure that Balthasar couldn't have been working alone. There was no way that was possible, not with the blood stones. He had to be working with at least one person, someone who knew the castle well and had insider information about where Jareth and Sarah would be. They had been close to getting information out of him, carefully crafting what they should offer him as a plea deal in exchange for his help. Now, not only was he unable to get justice, they lost a source of valuable information.</p>
      <p>Then, it hit him. "There's a traitor, isn't there?" He said out loud.</p>
      <p>This was one of his biggest fears. The fact that someone that he trusted would betray them. It was one of the worst things that could happen.</p>
      <p>A Councilwoman, Lady Tina, carefully approached him. "Well, we do have some good news in that regard, Sire."</p>
      <p>Jareth took his hand out of his face and turned to face her. "And what would that be?"</p>
      <p>"We know who the traitor is." She swallowed. "But the bad news is that he has also escaped."</p>
      <p>It all Jareth could to not smash his head against the wall.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah was disappointed to see that Jareth wasn't in bed with her when she woke up, but it also gave her time to finish up the owl painting.</p>
      <p>When she was done, she realized that it was dinner time.</p>
      <p>She was about to go look for him when he walked through the kitchen door.</p>
      <p>Instantly, she knew something was wrong. The way he walked, the way his head was low and his eyes all pinched was enough to tell her. "Hey, where were you?"</p>
      <p>"Hmm?" He sat in a chair, putting his feet up on another chair. "Just getting some kingly duties done, that's all."</p>
      <p>He used such playful words, but it was a sharp contrast to his tired voice.</p>
      <p>Sarah pulled a chair up next to him. "Something's wrong. You can tell me, you know."</p>
      <p>He knew that. But he didn't want to. She had too much to worry about already. This wasn't something she needed to worry about. "I know, Love. I just don't wish to discuss it right now."</p>
      <p>She didn't like that. Normally, he would just tell her if someone was pissing him off or leave a tiny summary if he didn't want to talk about it now.</p>
      <p>Seeing that his wife was about to argue, Jareth leaned over and kissed her lips softly. Touching her, loving her, even breathing in her lavender scent was enough to calm his soul. "I'm hungry, what do you say we get something to eat?"</p>
      <p>Sarah knew that he was hiding something from her, but maybe he would open up later. The last thing she wanted to do was to push him too much. "I think that sounds like a great idea. Oh! I also finished the painting! Do you want to see it?"</p>
      <p>Jareth beamed. "Of course I do."</p>
      <p>Indeed, it captured his likeness quite well. The owl looked regal, his head held high. She even included little details about him like a different colored feather here and there to make him unique. In a corner, she painted a crystal and signed her name in it.</p>
      <p>"I will frame this and put it in my office." Held her to him, grateful to have her in his life.</p>
      <p>And this made him even more sure that his decision was right. He wanted to keep her safe, wanted to keep up the illusion of bliss just for her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Unfortunately, Sarah never got the chance to ask Jareth what was happening that made him so upset. The next day, she went out with Karen and Toby to find him a good suit for his prom. He wasn't so keen on going with mom and sister, but his father was unavailable and he was NOT going to ask Jareth for help, for his brother-in-law would be way more annoying about shopping than his sister and mother could ever be. In fact, when he had been buying his suit for their wedding, Jareth was the most obnoxious groom-zilla.</p>
      <p>"How did you ask Natalie?" Sarah remembered his girlfriend. She was a sweet little thing, and it was so odd to her that her little brother had a girlfriend already. Man do these kids grow up so fast.</p>
      <p>He shrugged. "I just gave her roses, like 16 pounds of her favorite candy, a framed favorite picture of us, a letter, and sang some cheesy song for her."</p>
      <p>Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Wow, since when did you get so damn romantic?" She winked at him.</p>
      <p>Toby huffed. "Yeah yeah."</p>
      <p>He certainly didn't look like someone who was romantic. In fact, he looked almost resentful.</p>
      <p>Karen shifted through suits. "Do you know what color dress she'll be wearing?"</p>
      <p>"Dunno." Toby picked some lint off his shirt and laid back on the seat. "Does it matter?"</p>
      <p>"Hey, you okay?" Sarah sat next to him as Karen looked for more suits, putting them in the cart for him to try on.</p>
      <p>"I just had a fight with her recently." Toby put his head in his hands. "I don't really want to talk about it."</p>
      <p>Sarah tried to probe him for more but he was ready to storm off, so she stopped.</p>
      <p>"Your Dad has been in a bad mood too." Karen sighed. "Something in the water, perhaps?"</p>
      <p>Sarah wasn't sure what to say. Her thoughts went back to Jareth. It just made her sad. "Perhaps."</p>
      <p>She changed the subject. "So, Toby, how's your magic coming along?"</p>
      <p>Jareth had been giving him magic lessons, much like how he had given her when she was Toby's age.</p>
      <p>Toby looked to see that no one was watching. A slow grin spread across his face. He twisted his hand…</p>
      <p>…and made a perfect crystal.</p>
      <p>He shook the crystal, turning it into a handkerchief.</p>
      <p>Sarah gasped. "Woah, it took me twice as long to learn how to transform a crystal! Nice job!"</p>
      <p>A part of her ached, trying to not get hopes up in imagining Toby living Underground with them.</p>
      <p>Sooner rather than later, she would have to give up a lot of her life Above. Things would change too much. She would enjoy it for a human lifetime, but after that, she would only be able to enjoy visits. It would ease her longing if her baby brother could also be immortal.</p>
      <p>Still, she wouldn't regret it. Would never regret her decision to love and marry Jareth. He was her soulmate and they were going to have forever together.</p>
      <p>Toby saw the flicker of sadness in Sarah's eyes. She never said it, but he knew that she wanted him to move Underground with them. He just wasn't sure of his decision. He knew he wanted to go to college, but after that, he had no idea what he wanted to do.</p>
      <p>But he also knew that no matter what, time was precious. And that he should spend it with his sister as much as he could.</p>
      <p>He sighed. "I'm mad at Natalie because she really wants to rent a limo for prom. But she wants only ME to pay for it, not her. I think she got this idea from her friends. I said that if we could pool money together then it would be fine but apparently she got in a cat fight with someone in our friend group. I think she wants to outdo them. She keeps pointing out that dad has money so I should foot the bill. I told her I didn't even want to go to prom this year but am only doing it because she wants to. It's a whole damn mess."</p>
      <p>Sarah understood part of that. "That's so stupid. Maybe you should have another talk with her. Did you hear about the disaster that was my 16th birthday party?"</p>
      <p>God, was it so long ago that she dated that loser in high school?</p>
      <p>Toby scrunched his face. "No I don't think I did. What happened?"</p>
      <p>She started to laugh a little. "Well, let's just say that it involved Jareth making my best friend have green hair for a while, and my cheating boyfriend have erectile dysfunction for a month or something like that."</p>
      <p>"Then it wasn't that bad, was it?" Toby snickered. "Jareth to the rescue."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth locked himself in the office, looking at maps of the kingdom and beyond. The traitor, a guard named Gideon, probably had a bloodstone to hide his magic, but even so, people have to cross the borders in and out of the kingdom. They checked at the different checkpoints and unless he crossed the wilderness, he wouldn't be able to get past them. And crossing the wilderness would not be an easy thing to do as it could take days to cross them.</p>
      <p>So it probably means that he's in the kingdom somewhere.</p>
      <p><strong>*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* </strong>"Jareth! Open up! NOW!"</p>
      <p>Jareth tried to ignore it.</p>
      <p>"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"</p>
      <p>He threw the papers down. Going to the door, he yanked it open, furious at seeing Lydia. "I said not to be disturbed! Or did you forget how to read?" He pointed at the sign on his door.</p>
      <p>Lydia marched into his office anyway, closing his door. She folded her arms, not at all afraid of the King. "You need to tell Sarah about Balthasar."</p>
      <p>Jareth hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He was worried, he was on edge, and he never took it well when someone told him what to do.</p>
      <p>He sat back down, going back to looking at his papers. "You don't get to tell me, your sovereign, what to do."</p>
      <p>"Fine." She stood up, opening the door. "Then I will tell <em>her</em> since you don't care to treat her as the equal that you wanted her to be."</p>
      <p>Jareth put a finger close to Lydia's face, almost touching her nose. His eyes were dangerous and his teeth pulled back in a murderous glare.</p>
      <p>She had pushed him too far.</p>
      <p>"How dare you speak to me like that?" He demanded. "If you tell her, I will hurt you! I will-"</p>
      <p>"Will what, Jareth?"</p>
      <p>Both of them turned to see Daniel, his eyes just as furious as Jareth. Apparently he came in without them noticing.</p>
      <p>"It doesn't concern you." Jareth told his friend. "Especially when YOU told someone confidential information. Even if she's your wife."</p>
      <p>"It does concern me when you are threatening my <em>wife</em>, Sire." He got close to Jareth.</p>
      <p>"Daniel-" Lydia put a hand on his arm but he pushed her gently off.</p>
      <p>"Your <em>wife </em>is my subject. As are you." Jareth's whole body shook with anger. "I have every right to punish both of you for defying me."</p>
      <p>"Jareth, I know you're scared, I know you're worried about Sarah, but you can't keep things like this from her." Lydia tried to reason with him. She regretted barging into his study, not realizing how wound up he was. "If she is your equal-"</p>
      <p>"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I DON'T VALUE HER AS MY EQUAL!" He roared, creating a crystal.</p>
      <p>Truly, all Jareth had been planning on doing was to make said crystal crash into the wall, making a loud noise. He would never hurt Lydia, she was too dear to him, as much as he pretended that he would. However, in his anger, Daniel reacted fast and body slammed into him, making him crash into the wall.</p>
      <p>"I have put up with so much from you, but I won't put up with you hurting my family!" Daniel grabbed Jareth by the collar of his shirt.</p>
      <p>Jareth, in fight mode, pushed Daniel away and almost slammed his friend to the ground. His fist came out, aimed at the face but Daniel threw his hand up. His hand collided into the wall when Jareth punched into it. He screamed, his knuckles covered in blood.</p>
      <p>"Stop it!" Lydia tried to put herself in front of Daniel, bracing herself.</p>
      <p>But she didn't need to.</p>
      <p>Jareth felt someone grab him by the back of his shirt. He fell on his back and threw an incredibly strong kick at whoever had grabbed him.</p>
      <p>He heard a whimper that made him stop immediately.</p>
      <p>All three turned to see Sarah, clutching her abdomen.</p>
      <p>"Sarah." He crouched down next to her, horrified. "Precious, are you alright?"</p>
      <p>She turned pale, her face twisted with agony and the look of hurt betrayal. Jareth had kicked her quite hard.</p>
      <p>She just shook her head. "What happened?" She looked between him and Daniel.</p>
      <p>Jareth sighed, closing his eyes. Once again, his temper got the better of him and it caused immense pain to the love of his life.</p>
      <p>"Sarah." He went to take care of her just as a crystal flew by his head.</p>
      <p>"Sire!" The Captain's face was in it. "We found him!"</p>
      <p>There was no time to waste. Knowing that she was safe with Daniel and Lydia, he transformed into an owl and flew away.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Gideon ran. His legs were cramped now but he kept pushing on. He couldn't afford not to, for the sirens had been sounded against him.</p>
      <p>If he could only get away, get to the Islands, he would be safe. The bloodstone was not a fail safe, it would only delay him until he got out of the kingdom.</p>
      <p>Unable to push farther, he stopped for a moment, taking deep breaths. A bird flew by, but nothing else really.</p>
      <p>Wait. That was no ordinary bird.</p>
      <p>The barn owl stopped in front of him, its wings enveloping around itself-</p>
      <p>-transforming into the King of the Goblins.</p>
      <p>"Gideon, is it?" Jareth felt no longer felt pain from Daniel body slamming into him, that's how much adrenaline was going through his body. Hands on hips, his eyes glowed blue as his boots clicked forward. "Care to tell me why you've let Balthasar go?"</p>
      <p>Gideon tried to stand his ground, but the king was more than frightening. His lips were pulled back in an unnerving smile, his gait strong and sure.</p>
      <p>This was the end for him. There was no going back now. He had failed, just as Balthasar had.</p>
      <p>He might as well just give the confession that he had been rehearsing in his head. "Because you imprisoned him wrongly! You are the weak king, and you married a whore of a human, making her queen!"</p>
      <p>Jareth didn't even hesitate to throw his hand out to send a powerful burst of energy to throw Gideon to the ground. "Who do you and Balthasar work for?"</p>
      <p>His quiet voice was much more terrifying than him yelling.</p>
      <p>"No one." He spat at Jareth's shoes. "It was just me and him. We use our own mind, seeing how weak you are for taking a human for a queen. And you have taken him from me. My other half, and now he's gone."</p>
      <p>Jareth was taken aback. So, Balthasar was Gideon's husband perhaps? Or something like that? He didn't remember seeing that when doing research on him.</p>
      <p>"Too bad he didn't kill her, it would have made his death worth it!" Gideon screamed.</p>
      <p>Jareth grabbed his neck. "SAY THAT AGAIN!"</p>
      <p>He was going to rip this man's neck off with his teeth-</p>
      <p>"Your Majesty!"</p>
      <p>The Captain and a few others caught up to them.</p>
      <p>Gideon looked at Jareth's face, a sadistic smile on it. He leaned over to tear a piece of his off with his teeth, chewing it.</p>
      <p>Then his mouth started to foam.</p>
      <p>Jareth loosened his grip, shocked.</p>
      <p>But it was too late. Gideon was gone.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"It wasn't your fault, Your Majesty." The coroner told him. "It looks like he knew that someone was after him and swallowed some poison that he had embedded in his shirt."</p>
      <p>He nodded, not really wanting to say much. It was done, what more could he do? "Thank you. I will take my leave."</p>
      <p>He reached the infirmary where Sarah was. The healer had said that she would be fine, that though she would be in pain for a bit, her organs are much stronger than they were when she was human. If she was human, she may be suffering from internal bleeding but she would be fine.</p>
      <p>He opened the door, seeing his beloved sitting up, slowly drinking some sort of tea.</p>
      <p>"Sarah?" He walked in, sitting next to her. "How are you feeling?"</p>
      <p>She glared at him, those bright green eyes burning him, making him feel shameful. "Lydia told me everything."</p>
      <p>Silence hung over them.</p>
      <p>When Jareth started to speak, Sarah interrupted him. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p>
      <p>"Because this is your break." He tried to hold her hand but she moved away from him, breaking his heart. He felt a stab of sadness at her unwillingness to even touch him. "You don't need to know about this."</p>
      <p>"This isn't like the Trials when you were worried about our relationship." Her voice was sharp. "This is about MY safety and MY life. You need to tell me these things. Stop trying to be such a control freak!"</p>
      <p>He was about to apologize but she kept ranting on.</p>
      <p>"And look at what you did! You threatened Lydia and hurt Daniel! Do you even care about how you've hurt them?"</p>
      <p>Alright, this was enough.</p>
      <p>"You question my motives, my friendship with them? Of course I care. You don't know what I was going to do, I am about to tell you! But you don't seem to care. I have known them for longer than you've been alive, Little Girl." He snapped.</p>
      <p>The instant he said that, he regretted everything. Sarah turned her face from him. "Just go."</p>
      <p>Jareth winced. "Sarah, I-"</p>
      <p>"I don't want you here. You've hurt me too much today."</p>
      <p>He bowed his head. "Yes, Sarah."</p>
      <p>He hated himself. Hated that he caused his wife emotional and physical pain (even if the latter was by accident and from self defense).</p>
      <p>He was used to saying things to others to push them away, to tear into them as hard as he could. Obviously, he was much, much more gentle since meeting his wonderful Sarah, but he still had these bad habits. Calling her a "little girl" was him probing at her insecurities, her fear that she was never good enough because she was so young compared to everyone else, even if her wisdom more than made up for it.</p>
      <p>He sat on a ledge, looking at the stars.</p>
      <p>And cried.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah knew that her husband was on edge, that he was worried for her, but she couldn't let it slide. He had cut her too deeply with that comment. After years of crafting herself from the feeling that she was never enough, the comment from her husband was nearly enough to undo all of it.</p>
      <p>Damn be her pride. She got to their bedroom, seeing that Jareth was asleep on the bed. She didn't want to be near him right now, what he said was awful. She chose to sleep on the couch instead.</p>
      <p>But not before pulling a blanket over his body. Because no matter what, she would always love him and take good care of him.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth woke up, disappointed that Sarah wasn't in bed with him. Then he looked over, seeing her on the couch.</p>
      <p>She slowly got up. "Hello."</p>
      <p>Her greeting was polite, but nowhere near warm. It irked him. "Why aren't you in bed?" He demanded.</p>
      <p>"I didn't want to be there." She said without any other explanation.</p>
      <p>"You are hurt, you should be in bed." He said with concern, but also with annoyance. He was NOT a morning person.</p>
      <p>"Well, you were there first." She said, wincing as she got up to use the bathroom.</p>
      <p>"Let me help you." He offered.</p>
      <p>She waved him off. "I don't want your help."</p>
      <p>"Damn it Sarah, stop being so stubborn and prideful." He sneered.</p>
      <p>"I'm prideful?" She yelled. "You are the one that's prideful. Why do you think you were so lonely for so long?"</p>
      <p>Jareth made fists. So this was how it was going to be, was it?</p>
      <p>He was done with this. "Fine. If I'm so terrible, I suppose that I'll leave you be."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It continued like this for the next few days. They had a silent competition to see who would go to sleep first, and that person would claim the couch that way the other person wouldn't get to accuse them of being selfish.</p>
      <p>They had hurt each other. Sarah wanted to reach out so many times but Jareth's glare made her change her mind. He should come to HER.</p>
      <p>Jareth knew that he started this, but he had tried many times to end it. She wouldn't allow him to. That's not his fault.</p>
      <p>But even through their anger and pride, the love never faded. In the middle of the night, Jareth would make sure to cover Sarah with the blanket if it fell off her shoulders. Sarah made sure to leave his favorite snacks in his office, replenishing his Snack Box (as he called it) when it would run out.</p>
      <p>Two days after their big fight, Jareth went to apologize to Daniel and Lydia. He had a box wine for his friends, not really being the greatest at apologizing. When the door opened, he was pleasantly surprised to see Alistair.</p>
      <p>"Uncle Jareth!" The boy beamed.</p>
      <p>Jareth felt some of his anxiety melt away at the loving face of his godson. "Why hello there, young man. Look at how tall you are!"</p>
      <p>"I can show you the growth chart, I'm much taller than the rest of my class." He said proudly. "I also did a project on the Labyrinth, would you like to see?"</p>
      <p>"I would love to hear all about it." Jareth grinned.</p>
      <p>"Alistair? Who's there?"</p>
      <p>Daniel came into view, pausing at seeing Jareth.</p>
      <p>"Uncle Jareth came to visit!" Alistair answered.</p>
      <p>Daniel came forward, putting his hands on Alistair's shoulders protectively.</p>
      <p>Jareth hated this. He hated how the people he loved saw him as a monster. He almost retreated back into the isolated person that he had always been.</p>
      <p>Almost. Sarah had changed him, had made him want to be open. It hurt, but he found that it hurt much less once you got over the bitterness. When once he would have told them to keep seeing him as a monster, he didn't want to do that anymore. He wanted to prove that he really loved and cared for all of them.</p>
      <p>"How is your hand?" He tried to ask.</p>
      <p>"Why do you care?" Daniel said bitingly.</p>
      <p>"I came here to apologize." Jareth whispered. "Please."</p>
      <p><em>Please</em> was not a word Jareth used often to someone who wasn't Sarah, and certainly not when pleading for a chance to explain himself. It was almost as powerful as him going on his knees.</p>
      <p>Daniel softened, he couldn't deny his friend when he was so contrite. He patted Alistair's head. "Why don't you go to the other room, get whatever things you want to gather to show your Uncle Jareth? And could you get your mother too? We need to have an adult conversation first, alright?"</p>
      <p>Alistair nodded. He could sense the tension in the room and quickly trotted off.</p>
      <p>Once Lydia came in, the three sat at the dining table. Jareth offered them his wine. "I first wanted to say that I never would have hurt Lydia. I said those words out of anger. The crystal I made was not to cause harm, it was to create a loud noise. But I understand why you would think that I was ready to harm Lydia. I have let my ego and my fear get the better of me."</p>
      <p>If he learned anything from Sarah, it was that fear should not lead you. It was alright to feel fear, to acknowledge it but it should not lead you.</p>
      <p>Lydia reached over and put her hand on his. "Thank you, Jareth. And I'm sorry for barging into your study so angrily, I should have been more calm. If I had been in your situation, I would have felt the same anger and fear. And I'm sorry that I told Sarah out of spite."</p>
      <p>"She's still angry at me." Jareth revealed sadly. He was grateful that his friends forgave him, but it didn't do much to make him feel better.</p>
      <p>Daniel clapped his hand on Jareth's shoulder. "And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told Lydia. I should have waited for you to tell Sarah yourself. She will come around."</p>
      <p>"I'm not so sure." Jareth said quietly. "We said some very hurtful things to each other. Every time one of us tries to apologize, the other seems to be angry."</p>
      <p>Even now, the thought of talking to Sarah made him furious. He had no idea it was possible to love her and be so pissed off at the same time.</p>
      <p>"I will take care of that later." He nodded. Smiling, he stood up. "Where is my godson? I was told that he wanted to show me things."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Sarah sad." Ludo frowned. "Hug?"</p>
      <p>Sarah accepted that hug. It felt nice to be enveloped in a big hug by a best friend. Ludo may not understand much, but he was full of kindness and love, and sometimes that's all you need. "I just can't seem to apologize to Jareth, or accept his apology to me. I love him so much but we're so stubborn. Sometimes, I worry that he and I, that maybe this is too much for us."</p>
      <p>"Girlie, don't ya say that." Hoggle sat next to her. "I know that ya love him and that he loves ya so much. Sometimes it's even sickening." He tried to joke.</p>
      <p>"We said some pretty hurtful things to each other though." Sarah reminded him.</p>
      <p>"Ah, but My Lady!" Sir Didymus interjected. "Did you both not do the same thing years ago when you first met? Thy kindness and spirit attracted him, time is just needed to calm the storm that has happened."</p>
      <p>Sarah thought about all that they had been through. All their arguments. The painful years of pretending to not care for the other person. She loved him, and he loved her.</p>
      <p>They had been through too much to let pride get in the way of their love.</p>
      <p>She hugged all of her friends. "Man, I really love you all. Thank you for being my friend."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth sat in his office, staring at the window. They gave the bodies of Balthasar and Gideon to their respective families to put them to rest.</p>
      <p>The danger was past them now. He worried that there may be more, but there will always be opposition to him marrying a human. Even if she was no longer human. But the ones who would dare to hurt him were rare, although this did shake him to think that someone in his own castle thought so terribly of his Sarah.</p>
      <p>There was nothing to be done. It was over. He owed it to himself to breathe, to not be paranoid until there was something else. And hopefully this was the end of that. There would be precautions taken, but other than that, they would all live their normal lives for there was no evidence of anything else that would endanger them</p>
      <p>"Hey, Jareth?"</p>
      <p>He turned around. Sarah standing there. "Umm, my parents called. They want to know if we can come for dinner tomorrow?"</p>
      <p>Sarah didn't like how he looked unhappy with her, although with much less animosity than the last few days. She hoped that dinner with her parents and Toby would cheer them up.</p>
      <p>He nodded. "Sure."</p>
      <p>He wasn't sure why he couldn't just apologize to her. Well, he did know. It was hearing her words over and over in his head, how she had told him why he was so lonely for so long.</p>
      <p>Gods, he wanted to reach out to her. She was so beautiful and he missed just holding her close to him. She was his soulmate, his other half. His safe haven.</p>
      <p>That's why it hurt so much. What do you do when your safe haven is the reason you're hurt?</p>
      <p>"And it's Jeremy's birthday on Sunday. I called him, and he says that he would probably just have dinner alone, so I suggested that we go to Chinatown. I should have asked you first, sorry."</p>
      <p>Jareth nodded. "No, that's fine. We can do that."</p>
      <p>She tried to smile. "Alright, I'll just go now."</p>
      <p>She left as fast as she could. She wanted to cry, it hurt so much to have him be so formal to her.</p>
      <p>When they went to bed that night, Sarah felt her heart ache at seeing him sleep on the couch again instead of next to her. Once she was sure he was asleep, she reached over to stroke his cheek.</p>
      <p>"I love you." She whispered to him.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Hi you guys!" Robert enveloped Sarah in a big hug and gave one to Jareth too. "Come in!"</p>
      <p>They both went inside, and the first thing they saw was Karen showing off Toby's suit for prom. "Practical too, he can use it for another occasion if he wants!"</p>
      <p>Jareth admired it. "Who chose it?"</p>
      <p>"I did." Sarah tried to look proud but she still felt sad at the distance between her and Jareth.</p>
      <p>Jareth winked. "I didn't realize that you could pick something fashionable."</p>
      <p>Sarah frowned. She knew he was joking, so she didn't say anything negative, but the past few days still hurt. "Yeah, I guess."</p>
      <p>Jareth tried to not take her sad sigh personally but it was hard not to.</p>
      <p>Sensing the tension between his daughter and son-in-law, Robert ushered Sarah into the kitchen. "Hey, let's make some pie. Jareth, you can choose what to watch."</p>
      <p>Jareth snorted. "Assuming Toby doesn't take over the remote when he comes back."</p>
      <p>"Hey." Toby rolled his eyes.</p>
      <p>"You're so negative." Sarah mumbled, still bitter at him.</p>
      <p>"Says you." He glared at her.</p>
      <p>She pursed her lips together, wanting to yell at him, but ultimately chose not to. Instead, she followed Robert to the kitchen, unable to stand the man she called her husband for a moment longer without wanting to strangle him.</p>
      <p>The Goblin King flipped through the channels mindlessly, not really caring much for television. Sometimes, he enjoyed watching documentaries or certain films, but more often than not, he felt mindless watching the screen. Which wasn't too bad at the moment, actually. He was still upset at Sarah, and she at him. He still felt like screaming at her when he thought about the events from this week.</p>
      <p>He stopped flipping through channels and reached over to grab the bowl of popcorn Karen had put next to him. While doing so, he came across a video of a man narrating crayons being made at a factory. He decided to watch, for as much as movies and shows could be fun, it was documentaries that showed how things were made or worked in the human world that interested him most.</p>
      <p>As he kept watching, he felt calmer, more intrigued and peaceful as the man with the soft voice narrated. This was clearly a show for small children, and yet, he felt like he couldn't take his eyes away. The man with the silver hair and the lovely green sweater started to draw something, talking about the fun of doing it. He started to sing and Jareth was won over. He kept watching even as the show transitioned to some make-believe puppets.</p>
      <p>Sarah's head popped into the living room at a sound she hadn't heard in years.</p>
      <p>It was the voice of King Friday XIII, the stubborn ruler of the Land of Make-believe.</p>
      <p>Memories flooded her as she remembered Mr. Rogers and his calming presence during her parents' divorce or even when she would secretly watching him when she was a teen next to Toby, longing for a sense of comfort when her dad started to date and eventually marry Karen.</p>
      <p>She saw Jareth watching intently. It should feel normal to her now, but every now and then, she thought of how surreal it was that a king from another world was her husband.</p>
      <p>But most of all, she felt something tug at her heart when she saw the man she loved watching Mister Rogers' Neighborhood.</p>
      <p>"Hey." She called out softly.</p>
      <p>Jareth turned to see her, a curious look on his face. "Who is this man?" He whispered, not wanting to kiss any of Fred Rogers's words.</p>
      <p>Sarah's face glowed as she gave him a big smile. Oh how he loved her smile. "Him? He's probably the best person to have ever existed. He created his own TV show for young kids. To help them slow down and to feel that calm routine."</p>
      <p>She walked to the couch, no longer feeling angry but still unsure if he was. "May I sit with you?"</p>
      <p>He scooted over, putting his arm on the top of the seat in a welcoming manner. Sarah sank into his arms, not realizing how much she missed being with him.</p>
      <p>"There's something about this man…" Jareth started. "But I can't tell what it is."</p>
      <p>"You mean how he seems to really be speaking to you?" Sarah tilted her head up at him, feeling so relieved that he was so attentive to one of her childhood heroes. "It's because he's sincere. He's not acting, he really means everything he says."</p>
      <p>Jareth was in awe. "That explains a lot about you."</p>
      <p>Sarah hummed, intertwining her fingers with his. "How so?"</p>
      <p>"About how you told me that you wanted something real, that you didn't want dreams." He poked her nose, delighting in the way her eyes scrunched up.</p>
      <p>"I guess that's true, I never thought about the fact that Mr. Rogers was a huge factor in that," She squeezed his hand. "I can tell you all about him."</p>
      <p>"I would love that." Jareth said, meaning every word he said. He loved listening to her. He hesitated a little, but bit the bullet and said it. "We should also talk about… this past week…"</p>
      <p>Sarah turned in his arms and kissed his cheek. "We should. Right now, let's just relax. You deserve it."</p>
      <p>"You do too." He kissed her forehead.</p>
      <p>From the kitchen, Karen and Robert peered at them.</p>
      <p>"They're going to be just fine." Karen rubbed her hand up and down Robert's arm, comforting him.</p>
      <p>Robert looked at his daughter, safely wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved. "Yes, they will be."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>That night, Jareth told Sarah everything that had happened with Gideon and Balthasar. His fears, everything. Sarah told him that she had felt scared but that she knew that he didn't know it was her that he kicked, it was just instinct.</p>
      <p>"Even through all that, I still love you. And I still know how wonderful you are." She stroked his face, happy to touch him again. "I was mad, but I never doubted that you love me. Whatever happens, however you feel and however easy it is to go backwards, it's okay. We'll do it together.</p>
      <p>Jareth kissed her hand. "Gods, Sarah, I am lucky to have you."</p>
      <p>They apologized and made love to each other, now that Sarah was completely healed. Their hands and lips pulling bodies closer, expressing the love from deep within. Sarah told him to please tell her these things from now on, and he agreed wholeheartedly.</p>
      <p>"I thought that Daniel saw me as a monster." He closed his eyes, feeling broken. "I can't tell you how easy it is for me to retreat into the darkness."</p>
      <p>"I know." She climbed on top, putting her chin on his chest. "But you didn't! You should be proud. I know I am."</p>
      <p>He rubbed his nose with hers affectionately.</p>
      <p>"If you ever feel that way, tell me. I'm a stubborn ass but I love you. We have such terrible egos, don't we?"</p>
      <p>"That we do, love. Maybe that's what's I needed, someone to match me so that I can get taken down a peg or two." He wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed. One thing was for sure, of everything that she worried about, being bored was the last of it.</p>
      <p>It would never be boring with Jareth.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Everyone will be safe, right?" Sarah asked nervously. They had just gotten back from meeting with Jeremy and had given him a ring, a protection charm.</p>
      <p>Jareth held her face in his hands. "I promise you. I have enchanted your parent's rings. And Toby's glasses. They will be fine."</p>
      <p>They had told her parents, Toby, and Jeremy about what had happened. Not the whole details, but just as a precaution, they made sure to give them rings (or to enchant them and Toby's glasses) so that they can use it as a direct line of communication in case something happened to them. Other than them, while Sarah had friends Aboveground, no one was really close enough to warrant a protection charm.</p>
      <p>Now, Jareth tried to make a joke about how Toby could probably fend them off himself with his growing magic, but Sarah's eyes were so far away.</p>
      <p>"You're awfully quiet this evening." Jareth smirked. He reached for her hand and took another sip of the wine. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"</p>
      <p>Sarah laced her fingers with his, looking at her husband's soft blue eyes. For a moment, she was just speechless. Married for a few years and he still could give her the butterflies. However, this was a more mature kind of butterfly. The one where it didn't exactly make you squirm and giggle oddly but the kind where you feel soft and sweet, calm as the summer breeze.</p>
      <p>She took his hand up and kissed the back of it. Jareth's eyes lit up at the simpleness of her sweet affection. Sarah loved that smile. So why was she so nervous in bringing up the subject?</p>
      <p>Still holding his hand, she stood up. "Let's go to the balcony."</p>
      <p>Jareth didn't hesitate to follow her. "Lead the way, my queen."</p>
      <p>Sarah took the long way and it didn't go unnoticed by Jareth. She could've just poofed them there but no. She chose to walk silently with him into their chambers and then onto the balcony.</p>
      <p>Once they were out, she leaned forward to look at the beauty of the night sky as her husband closed the doors shut. He quickly came to join her, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p>
      <p>Jareth knew that it wasn't anything bad by the way she was deep in thought and blushing. But he could tell that it was something she wanted to be serious about. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "My Sweet Love, what is it?"</p>
      <p>Sarah looked up at him, vulnerable as was obvious by her eyes. She took his free hand and was twisting the wedding band on it. "Jareth, I was thinking about it for a while, way before the whole Balthasar thing happened. I think it's time now. I want to have a baby. Maybe not quite right now, but I'm ready to maybe start trying in September or so."</p>
      <p>Jareth froze for a moment, his body stiffening and his eyes wide opened.</p>
      <p>Sarah was confused. He was not the kind of man who would run away at the thought of children or panic as he was arguably better at caring for children than she was, given his years of experience.</p>
      <p>But then pulled her in for a hug. Sarah held him too, snuggling close to him and lifting her arms up to encircle him.</p>
      <p>He rested his face in her neck and she could feel warm tears on her shoulder. "My Sarah..."</p>
      <p>He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I've been waiting to hear those words from you for so long."</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed happily and kissed his cheek, just holding him. "I wasn't sure how you'd react."</p>
      <p>"Whatever for? You know I want children with you." He said softly as he lead her to the comfortable bench. "We've talked about it ever since we were courting."</p>
      <p>"I had been thinking about this for a while, you know? And how short life is. I know we have forever but it would be easier to conceive when I'm a changling still, not to mention how I really want my parents and Toby to meet our little one. I wasn't sure if you'd want to put it off or changed your mind or-"</p>
      <p>"Shh." Jareth put a playful finger to her lips, to which Sarah kissed just as playfully. He grinned. "I have waited years and will wait longer for you if you wanted. But you still have two more years for your PhD, don't you?"</p>
      <p>Sarah leaned into his chest, unable to fully express how happy she was. "I know, but I also would want to start trying now, at least we can do research or whatever. And don't forget, I've taken summer to work on my degree, so really-"</p>
      <p>"You'll be done early." Jareth remembered. "I thought you were crazy for working summers too, but I suppose that it is worth it."</p>
      <p>"I may have said kid before I finish but I think I'm ready for that, and I'll have lots of help from you, from my parents and even Jeremy." She didn't want to put off having a kid anymore, she was ready. Their argument proved that they will always be a team, that they would always take care of each other. "I mean, I still had plenty of school breaks." She reminded him. "Seems a waste since I had to rent that apartment in Seattle all year long, might as well make it worth it."</p>
      <p>He chuckled and put a hand on her belly, his thumb moving to the dip that was her belly button as if their child was in her already. "I've wanted children for so long but until you, I never thought that I would truly want to create life with anyone."</p>
      <p>Sarah felt so, so emotional at his words. Their love was something she treasured beyond belief. "Jareth, oh, there's no one more perfect to be the father of my child than you."</p>
      <p>"Nor the mother of mine." He took her hand and placed it on her belly, his larger hand covering hers. "Think of it, Sarah. Soon, our child will grow here. Half you, half me. A perfect child because it will be ours. At least perfect to me." He cradled the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. "You know, we can practice now."</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed. "I'm good with that. Take me to our bed, Jareth."</p>
      <p>All was well. The danger was past.</p>
      <p>And they would finally start to expand their family.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"FOOLS!" The Master screamed. "If Balthasar hadn't escaped, then he wouldn't have had to die. Same with Gideon!"</p>
      <p>"I'd say that they deserved it for the consequences for their reckless actions." The General said, having no pity for them.</p>
      <p>"This will take longer." The Master said. "We will have to lay low for longer. I'm sure that some precautions will be held up."</p>
      <p>"What do I tell the Followers, Master?" The General asked.</p>
      <p>The Master put a hand to his head. He had to regain his temper, for if he did not, then he would be no better than the two who have made the Ultimate Sacrifice. "We tell them to wait, to pretend that nothing is happening. I will give the orders when we are ready. It could take a few years, but we will be victorious. And our Vision will win."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Master."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Toby giving his girlfriend 16 pounds of her favorite candy and the other stuff in asking her to prom is the EXACT same way one of my childhood friends did when wishing his high school sweetheart a happy sweet 16. I thought it was adorable and also hilarious how he emptied the entire bucket of candy from the store to get that much candy for her. 16 pounds though, she definitely shared it with as many people as she could!</p>
<p>Sometimes, we hurt the ones we love. I thought that it would be time to show a chapter where Jareth and Sarah say hurtful things to each other, but still love each other. Loving each other means taking care of each other even when you're mad. Sometimes you get help to come along with that, like friends and family.</p>
<p>Also, there is truly nothing like Mr. Rogers to get you to be calm and thoughtful. No joke, I watch him to calm myself down. That episode of the crayon factory is amazing, seriously. If you don't know who he is (he is known to most Americans), I would suggest checking him out. He's a TV show host mainly for small children but he is so wise and so kind.</p>
<p>I hope that you guys liked me bringing back Daniel and Lydia! Jeremy is still important, I'll try to add him in the next chapter although next chapter is VERY Jareth and Sarah heavy as they're going to try to get pregnant. I do focus on Jareth and Sarah a lot since this is their love story, but I hope that the other characters are still present enough.</p>
<p>The bad guys are definitely what took me so long to write this freaking chapter. I know what I want in the end but getting there and the stuff that'll happen is still a it murky to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thirty-Two: New Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a tiny warning: Jareth and Sarah are trying to conceive in this chapter. There isn't anything explicit, but there is a discussion of what happens in a sort of clinical way, if you will. That being said, I feel like if you have read everything up until now, then you can handle words like "penis" and "vagina" when talking in a scientific way. I wanted to be considerate though as I know that some people are squeaked out by stuff like that, so there's your warning. Other than that, there shouldn't be anything else, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div><p>Sarah was baffled, to say the least.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Jareth was not one to track dirt and such all over their room. In fact, he had started them in not wearing shoes in their room or any living areas as much as possible. He had been reading up on what to do to keep the place safe for babies, even if they weren't pregnant yet. One of the suggestions for cleanliness was to take shoes off in the house.</p><p>So why the hell were here twigs and leaves all over their room?</p><p>She went to open the closet door and screamed when something fell on her. Holding her hands over her head, it was futile as more leaves and twigs fell on her face.</p><p>On the floor was a - bird nest?</p><p>She looked inside and saw a blanket with what looked like tiny bones.</p><p>"Have I been gone at school for that long?" She couldn't believe how much the room had changed. "I really can't leave my husband alone for a week without him being bored, can't I?"</p><p>Just as she was about to find him, she heard a yell.</p><p>"NOT THEM SCREAMING DEVIL BABIES!" Hoggle screamed, zipping through the hallways of the castle.</p><p>Sarah watched in confusion and fascination as four owlets chased her friend. They were very small, so were still a bit unsteady as they chased after him. When they were too tired, they got on their feet and screeched after him, running on their little legs.</p><p>"Oh Hoggle, what have you gotten into this time?" She shook her head, going to find them.</p><p>"GAHHHH!" Hoggle zipped past the throne room, still not seeing Sarah. "BUG OFF YOU EVIL BIRDS!"</p><p>Off to the side, she heard a shrill whistle from the throne room. "That's enough, children." Jareth's amused voice boomed. "Come back to me."</p><p>All of the owlets screeched a few times before going to the throne room. Sarah went after them, seeing Jareth sprawled on the throne, petting each tiny owl and giving them treats. "Yes, fabulous job, my children."</p><p>"Jareth?" Sarah gestured to the owls. "Why do you have pet owls?"</p><p>Jareth's eyes sparkled indignantly. "They are not <em>my pet</em>s, Love. They are <em>our children</em>. I was bored one day and found them alone and orphaned."</p><p>The smallest owlet jumped off his lap to explore his boots, its tiny and fluffy feathers gathering a bit of dirt. Jareth cooed at it.</p><p>As cute as they were, Sarah had to say something. Sighing, she sat next to him as he moved his foot off the arm of the chair. "Jareth, you can't just decide to keep four baby owls that you found one day because you were bored, especially in our room."</p><p>Jareth beamed like a proud father. "Sarah, I am the Goblin King, I do what I want. Now, would you like me to introduce you to them? They all have names."</p><p>"You named them already?" She asked her husband as he held all of them in his hands. She thought of the little "nest" she found in their chambers. "You didn't think to discuss this with me?"</p><p>He ignored her questions, focusing on the owlets. "Alright everyone, this is your Mama." He pointed to the first one. "Sarah, this one is Athena because she's our smart little girl."</p><p>She tried to chastise him but little Athena nudged towards her finger and she couldn't help but melt. They were very cute, and from her abilities to transform, she could understand the affection that the little ones felt for her, more than she would even from the best of pets.</p><p>"That's Apollo and Artemis." Jareth pointed to the two that had migrated to his knee. "They like to be together."</p><p>Apollo looked at her with large, curious, beady eyes while Artemis was curious about her clothing. The last owlet got little head pats by her finger.</p><p>"And that one is Ares-"</p><p>"OW!" Sarah yelped. "He bit me!"</p><p>"Yes, he can be a little shit." Jareth took Ares back in his hand. He raised a gloved hand and pointed his finger at him with a little wave. "No biting your mother, you can only bite Hogbrain and the goblins."</p><p>"And you're teaching them to terrorize our subjects and my friends too?" Sarah tried to sound irritated but she was so enamored with Artemis and Apollo trying to say hello to her.</p><p>Jareth made a gesture with his eyes that encouraged her to hold them. She held her hand out and coaxed them to her. "Hi, nice to meet you."</p><p>They were very good to her, and even Ares snuggled into her.</p><p>"Well look at that!" Jareth beamed. "They love you. How could they not?"</p><p>He hardly showed his affectionate side to others. Sarah started to concede but felt wholly inadequate to take care of them. "I don't know Jareth. Should they even be inside?" She hated the idea of keeping such majestic creatures in the house when they should be free to fly. Having a cat or dog was different from a bird.</p><p>"Please Sarah?" He pleaded. "Just until they're old enough to be on their own, which will be maybe a month or so. Owls mature fast. If they want to stay then we can plan something for them but I just wanted to care for them. They would have died without my help." He gently rubbed his fingers on all of their little heads. "I promise, I would not want them to stay inside all the time. Just until they are mature enough to be on their own."</p><p>Sarah couldn't resist those begging blue eyes, and her husband damn well knew it. "Well, okay. They're all so small and so sweet!"</p><p>"YOU RAT!"</p><p>The King and Queen turned to see Hoggle pointing an accusing finger at him, Ludo and Sir Didymus at his side. "Sarah, your rat of a husband sent his pets after me!"</p><p>"Brother, thou shouldn't anger him if he already hurt you once." Didymus whispered.</p><p>Jareth snarled. "They are my <em>children!</em> How dare you?" He looked at the owlets. "AFTER ALL OF THEM!"</p><p>Hoggle and Didymus screamed as the owlets screeched at them, all of them running away.</p><p>"Well, you forgot the rock caller." Jareth raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"He has a name, you know." Sarah mumbled.</p><p>But instead of chasing Ludo away, the sweet, gentle giant held his hand out and they all climbed in, sitting happily with him. Ares didn't try to bite him once.</p><p>"Ludo friend." He pet them all gently.</p><p>Jareth's jaw practically dropped to the ground. "How is that possible?"</p><p>Sarah folded her arms, the smugness driving Jareth crazy.</p>
<hr/><p>Jareth adopting the owlets was a time that they would both look back fondly on, a time when they would joke that prepared them for their actual children.</p><p>Especially the sleep deprived part.</p><p>"Oh god." Sarah groaned, the owlets needing to be fed. Again. She had grown to care for them as much as her husband did, even if she wasn't as soft to them.</p><p>She turned to see Jareth cleaning them in his owl form. She transformed herself, joining him.</p><p>There were no words said, just glances and body gestures. There was some innate instinct they both had as owls, guiding the babies to learn how to take care of themselves.</p><p>Apollo and Artemis trailed behind Sarah while Ares and Athena were behind Jareth. Well, Athena was. Ares got distracted and Jareth had to nudge him forward to pay attention.</p><p>Sarah had realized that he was right, Athena was the one who was the most attentive and quickly followed orders. The rest weren't less smart by any means, they just were less focused.</p><p>As they kept trying to guide them to fly, they realized that only Athena was paying attention. The rest were admiring a flower here, a bug there. Jareth was getting visibly frustrated and clicked his beak in disapproval a few times.</p><p>Going to her husband, Sarah nudged against him affectionately. She understood his frustration. At the same time, it was good for them to explore so that they could hunt on their own. They could already fly for a little while, and they would only get better as their feathers grew in.</p><p>So, they stood back as they all were exploring. Even Athena, looking at them for guidance, was enjoying her feet in the grass, the summer wind in her feathers.</p><p>When their little bird children were content to stay where they were, Sarah moved away from Jareth. He turned to look at her, awed at seeing her fly. She didn't go far, she just went to circle around them.</p><p>The babies glanced at their adopted mother, her form perfect and and wings majestically unfurled.</p><p>Sarah enjoyed the wind under her wings. She felt so free, so wonderful. As a child, she wished for wings to escape. Now, she used her wings not as a way to escape, but to enjoy the power over the life that she had. When she first learned to fly, she had used magic, still getting used to flying. Now, she was doing it on her own, just obeying the laws of physics as all owls did. She had much to be grateful for, and was excited for the future, especially as she and Jareth would be trying to have children the next month or so.</p><p>For now, she was enjoying the little children that she did have.</p><p>Through her amazing night vision, she saw and felt another gust of wind that came from Jareth. He had come to join her, flying beside her as he often did. They glided through the branches and toward the moon, a reminder of the fate of the God Muraco, who watched over his creation.</p><p>With delight, the royal couple found that the owlets had joined them.</p><p>All six flew around the Labyrinth, through the gardens, and hunted for a bit. The owlets watched as Jareth and Sarah showed them how to hunt, remembering for when they would later do it themselves. The sun was starting to rise and they put the little ones in their little box that they used as a nest, keeping them safe and warm for their sleep after being fed.</p><p>Transforming back to themselves, still another word was not said as they took each other's hand, sitting on their balcony, arm in arm.</p><p>The sun rose, taking Her turn to watch over the earth. As the Sun Goddess and Moon God joined each other in their brief but beautiful love, so did the King and Queen of Goblins when shared a kiss as another day welcomed them with open arms.</p>
<hr/><p>The day their baby owls were grown and off on their own, Sarah helped Jareth to build a little owl sanctuary for them. One that would last for a long time and could be used for future owls if they chose to.</p><p>Still, even as they went off, they would return once in a while to say hello. This was beyond being grateful to Jareth and Sarah for caring for them. They all shared an inexplicable bond, truly almost like parents to children.</p><p>She only said "almost" because the urge to have children and to care for a little one to maturity really resonated with her as an Owl Mother, she really wanted to do that with her own children now.</p><p>And so, the fun began.</p><p>"This one looks cute." Sarah held up the bright red lingerie. Jareth had expressed how hot he found that color on her and she decided to buy it. She had to admit, the red lacy bra and panties would go well with her bright red lipstick.</p><p>The cashier whistled at seeing the stuff Sarah bought. "Sexy night tonight?"</p><p>"Oh yeah." Sarah winked. "I'm surprising my husband."</p><p>"While I'm sure he'll love this, men are so impatient that they barely notice the sexy things we get!" She teased Sarah. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if they'd rather we just saunter in naked. Probably easier for them."</p><p>Sarah thought back at pretty much every single night since they started to have sex. "He does find it easier, but I prefer to make him work for it." She gave another wink and the cashier laughed.</p><p>"Well, then wear this lingerie for yourself too! It isn't all about him!"</p><p>Sarah couldn't agree more. Although, she was sure Jareth would love it as much as she did.</p><p>She went to her apartment and took a nice shower. Making sure to clean up really well and then slipping on the black knee high stockings. Satisfied with how she looked, she conjured a crystal to see that her husband was alone before surprising him.</p><p>Jareth was working hard, and definitely in a bad mood. He had a wished away child and her adopted parents to be had bailed out at the last moment, so he was scrambling to get things set up for her. On top of that, the storms from the night before did damage to the eastern villages that he did not expect. It scared some wildlife and so there were a lot of displaced animals by the farmlands so he had to deal with that situation.</p><p>Leaving him very behind on paperwork.</p><p>"God damn." He cursed. "By Solana's head, this is insane."</p><p>He heard his door open but he didn't even look up to answer. "I am a bit busy at the moment, can you come back later?"</p><p>He heard the door close and he frowned even more. Before he could say anything or even look up, two hands were placed on his desk in front of him. He looked up to see the sexiest thing he was looking at all day.</p><p>Sarah's wavy black hair cascaded down one side of her neck to disappear behind her back. She was wearing some smokey eye make up, her lips and nails bright red. She wore the same shade of red for her bra and panties, the beautiful lace that he so loved on her. Her skin was looking healthy and so soft, perfect to hold against his own lean and hard body. With her leaning over, he got a gorgeous view of her breasts and he instantly started to breathe hard.</p><p>By the gods, she even smelled good. It wasn't any perfume that she put on but her own natural, sweet scent.</p><p>She moved his paperwork and sat on his desk, showing off her knee high stockings and her high heels. She reached out and caressed his face, tracing his high cheekbones and upturned eyebrows. "You sure you want me to come back later?" She crooned. "I can wait, but we should do it now since I'm ovulating."</p><p>At the word "ovulating," Jareth snapped out of his frozen state.</p><p>Sarah only saw him blink as a warning before she found herself on her back in their bed, her husband licking her from her collarbone to her earlobe.</p><p>"It is my pleasure and duty to be your slave, my love." His voice dropped low. "So sexy..."</p><p>He quickly took her heels off and ran his hands up and down her body. "And as for your question, I'm never too busy to get my gorgeous wife pregnant." He smirked.</p><p>"Your mind is in the gutter, isn't it?" Sarah smiled brightly.</p><p>"Gutter? How can my mind be dirty when it's about you? Nothing about sex with you is remotely dirty." He licked near her belly button, making Sarah moan and convulse. "Beauty isn't dirty, love. You humans are so prudish."</p><p>Sarah tried to sit up but he pushed her back, taking off his own clothes. Hot damn. His bare chest was enough to make her breathing shallow again. He laid on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.</p><p>"Cat got your tongue?" He growled, biting at her neck. Sarah gasped and scratched her finger nails down his back, making Jareth bite her even harder.</p><p>"Jareth, oh shit, I need you so bad." She looked at him through half closed eyelids. "Please."</p><p>"I told you, I'm your slave." He kissed her body over and over.</p><p>Sarah sighed contently, a goofy smile on her face as she basked in her post-coitus pleasure. She rubbed Jareth's chest. "Mmm. You really made it worth my time."</p><p>"You know that I make sure that your pleasure is achieved as well as mine. It helps that you are the absolute sexiest thing I've ever come across." He leaned over and kissed her, reluctantly putting his shirt back on. "I do have to go to work. Since you took the day off, do you want to get your research work done beside me in my office?"</p><p>"Yeah, I can do that." She beamed at him. She loved working next to him. "Your office is a bit small, can we go to the library? Maybe even the public library to change up the environment?"</p><p>It would also prevent them from getting too distracted and coming back to bed.</p><p>Jareth contemplated this as he put his pants back on. "We can do that. Just work there, be around the people even if we can't quite talk with them. I am quite busy."</p><p>"I'm not as busy so I can talk to anyone who comes up." Sarah offered. "It's good for the people to see us around and about."</p><p>"You know that never happened before you came into my life. It's so nice how you've changed me for the better." He kissed her forehead.</p><p>"You too, Jare." Sarah squeezed his hand. "You've made me a stronger person. That's why we're such a great couple."</p><p>Jareth nodded in agreement. "Well, I have to get my things ready. Why are you still in bed?"</p><p>Sarah looked down to where her legs were crossed. "I'm, you know, trying to keep it all in there." She blushed a little. "We are trying to have a baby after all."</p><p>Jareth chuckled. "Who knew creating a baby could be so much fun?"</p>
<hr/><p>At first, it was kind of sexy to interrupt each other at their work, Sarah sneaking in a silk robe and slipping into Jareth's office.</p><p>But then it got really annoying. You would think that a couple madly in love and have been for years would have an easy time conceiving especially considering how often they made love.</p><p>But no, not for Jareth and Sarah.</p><p>"I have a bad headache." Jareth massaged his temples, having to repair some stupid fire that the goblins started by lighting the tail of a chicken on fire.</p><p>"But I'm ovulating." Sarah almost whined. "Come on love. Please?"</p><p>Jareth sighed and went to their chambers.</p><p>"Wow you're really putting us in the mood." Sarah laid down on her back.</p><p>"I love you, Sarah, but I really am NOT in the mood." He got over her and kissed her cheek.</p><p>Sarah caressed his face. "Hey, I know it's easy to make some joke about how you're getting the easy side of things but I know that you're not feeling great. Thanks for trying." She kissed his nose.</p><p>Jareth softened. "I love you, Sarah. I'm sorry. I really love being with you and making love with you."</p><p>They kissed and did what they had to do. Not that it was so bad, even with Jareth's headache. But there was something special about actively and consciously trying to have a baby. To create a small, conscious person who was half themselves and half the person they loved most.</p><p>There was also something special about sleeping together methodically that made creating a child more special, not just for the sake of pleasure. That they were wanting of the baby.</p><p>After one such baby making session, Jareth kissed Sarah's forehead, his hand on her abdomen. "I hope I got you pregnant."</p><p>"I hope so too." She put her hand over his. "I really want this baby."</p><p>He nodded, too happy to speak.</p><p>To create a child, he really didn't think that would happen. He had hoped for it for a long time, but not until Sarah did he see the very act of creating a child as a sacred thing and not a means to an end. To picture her glowing with their baby in her arms was a beautiful thing, biological child or not.</p><p>"What if it doesn't work?" She whispered, a bit fearful.</p><p>Jareth wished that he could just send her worries to the bog. Instead, he put his hands on either side of her body. "Well, we can try again, shall we?"</p><p>"I thought you had a headache."</p><p>"It seems to have subside."</p>
<hr/><p>They had only been trying for a few months, and Sarah felt disappointed whenever she had her period. It was January now, and she was beginning to feel much more stressed out.</p><p>"I hate how my cycle is getting more random." She hugged her legs to her chest, mad that her period was there. Just a reminder, a punishment. "Why is it that we, a loving couple who are more than capable of having a baby can't have one but some teenager can get knocked up the first time she has sex? It's not fair."</p><p>Indeed it wasn't. It was even harder not mentioning it to anyone else either, she couldn't handle it if she saw her father's excited face at the thought of a grandchild, only to be disappointed.</p><p>However, one day, Jareth let it slip to Toby after a magic lesson when the latter asked why Jareth looked so distracted when he was the one usually anal about paying attention.</p><p>"Why don't you two just adopt then?" The teen asked his sister and brother-in-law.</p><p>Jareth started to raise his hand, a finger pointed at Toby's face with fury in his eyes when Sarah made him sit down. "Hey, he just asked a question. Stay calm."</p><p>Jareth shook his head and breathed. "I'm sorry, Toby. I cannot stand when someone says 'just' adopt. It isn't 'just' anything and it implies that it's both easy and that an adoptive child is second best to a natural child."</p><p>"Well, I don't mean that." Toby looked a little sheepish at his carelessness. "But still, is adoption a plan at all for you guys?"</p><p>"Oh Tobes." Sarah sighed. "The thing is, Jareth and I already decided that whatever happens, we will love any kid the same. No matter how they come to us, they're our children."</p><p>"Even if they're furry owls." Jareth chimed in.</p><p>Sarah stifled a laugh. "Sure. Anyway, we know that you didn't mean to be rude or anything like that, it's just that when a part of your job is to take wished away children, there's a lot that you see."</p><p>"Like what?" Toby asked, curious.</p><p>"Some parents see themselves as saviors, that their adopted children owe them for saving them." Jareth said with disgust.</p><p>"Just like how some natural parents feel that just because they've given birth or fed their children that their children owe them everything." Sarah thought of Linda with sadness. "Children should be grateful for what their parents did for them, but to use it as a sort of bargaining chip is disgusting."</p><p>The image of Linda telling Sarah that she was allowed to basically insult her just because she fed and gave birth to her burned in her mind. She was determined to not become like her mother.</p><p>"Some parents just aren't meant to be parents, while some have taken the mantle with grace. Like Karen." Sarah smiled at the thought of her stepmom. "She was so patient with me when I was young, and she really does love me with all of her heart."</p><p>"Okay, but that doesn't explain why YOU guys don't want to adopt right now." Toby pointed out. "You guys wouldn't do any of that stuff, right? You would love your kids, be fair, all of that."</p><p>"That's the thing," Jareth cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if you know, but none of the wished away children can see their families or people they knew Aboveground until they are an adult. It's part of the rules for wishing them away in the first place. Many don't care because unless they reside in my kingdom or even other kingdoms, they want nothing to do with humans and their ancestry. Not out of hatred for it, but because they would rather align themselves with the people of magic as they are transformed. The ones who choose to go Above, they are more curious but in the efforts to prove themselves as a part of us, they still don't care that much to visit or to learn about their heritages. And now that the world is modernizing, it's very difficult for them to blend in or to want to try to search when it's so much work even though technology has made it easier."</p><p>"Point is," Sarah butted in. "A lot of adopted kids, I mean adoption in the Aboveground, they feel like wherever they came from is a part of their identity. No, blood doesn't necessarily make family, your mom and Jeremy are examples of that, but that's how it starts out. There is something innate in us that makes us want to connect with our kin, sometimes it goes so far that adopted kids have these fantasies of their birth parents coming back for them when they either don't want them to or can't. There's so many layers, and as Jareth and I transverse between realms so often, any adopted children we have will have a connection with the human world. That adds a lot of pressure for them, and can be a lot of confusion. It's already hard enough that some kids may have parents of a different race or culture, imagine a different world."</p><p>"But that's not a bad thing, I mean about the different race or culture thing." Toby pointed out.</p><p>"Yes," Sarah agreed. "You're right. But it makes it hard. That's a different type of challenge for us. Plus, no matter how fair you are as a parent, some kids will always be afraid that their parent loves them less than their natural kids or wonder if they really belong. There are a host of challenges that comes with every child, but with a natural child, they will never question if you are their parents simply because they don't have any others, assuming that you're horrible to them. Besides, before we adopt, Jareth and I would like to foster a child. We would rather do that in order to bond with them."</p><p>"Isn't there an orphanage Underground?" Toby asked. Most babies get adopted quickly, but older wished-away children who have behavior issues or otherwise aren't chosen to be adopted as often, which was unfortunate.</p><p>"There are, yes." Sarah nodded. "The problem is, imagine being one of the kids at the orphanage. Imagine being fostered by a king and queen of all people. Some kids can get spoiled rotten or would demand more from us, but what if it isn't a good fit for us? Then they'd have to go back and have feelings of animosity. That's currently the only place to adopt any children here, and adopting someone from Aboveground is so difficult and again, we don't want to be some kind of saviors. We want to be parents. Also, we can't actually adopt a child that isn't wished away. There's a clause long ago for fae to not steal children that aren't wished to them, which is why goblins steal them away."</p><p>"What about the children who aren't chosen to live with us?" Jareth brought up another good point. "That makes it all the more difficult, as if they aren't good enough."</p><p>"Oh man." Toby rubbed the back of his neck. "You guys did a lot of research, and a lot of thought. I feel dumb now. So if you did adopt what would you do?"</p><p>"Honestly, we would get a child who is newly wished away and have them stay with us if there's a sort of connection." Jareth leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up. "They would stay as a guest, that way it's the first place they're at and they don't feel like they've been chosen or that they're rejected. But there hasn't been wishers in years."</p><p>"Don't tell anyone that we're trying yet." Sarah smiled sadly. "I'll tell Dad and Karen later."</p><p>"Yeah, I won't tell anyone." Toby thanked them. "Well, I hope it all goes well."</p><p>"Thanks Tobes." Sarah hugged him. "Now, tell us about your college plans."</p>
<hr/><p>By February, Sarah decided she was doing things a bit more methodically. Having sex all the time really only worked if you were in your 20s, by your 30s, especially as a fae, it gets more difficult.</p><p>Jareth walked into the bathroom in her apartment in Seattle, where she was going to school. "What the hell?"</p><p>There were glasses full of… urine?</p><p>"Sarah, what are these for?" He scratched his head. Was this some strange, modern human ritual that he somehow didn't know in the 17 years of knowing his wife and hundreds more of knowing humans?</p><p>"Oh, tracking my cycle." She flipped through a manual, not at all phased. "I got an ovulation kit. I tried to check by looking at the color and consistency of my discharge but I got sick of that."</p><p>"Excuse me, what?" He shook his head. He wasn't ignorant, he knew how bodies worked, but not too much about actually trying to get fertile.</p><p>"Yeah, it changes depending on the time of month. Or cycle. You know this!" She stopped looking at the book, exasperated. "Considering what you do with your mouth during sex, you've even mentioned how it's different."</p><p>"Yes I do recall." He picked up the book, not quite in the mood to make a lewd joke. Which was saying something. "So what else are you supposed to do?"</p><p>"Wait until it tells me to have sex." She walked out and sat on the bed. "Also, we should stop having sex until we're trying to conceive."</p><p>"Why?" Jareth wasn't happy to hear about this, having sex was one of the ways they connected, how they made love and also, it just felt amazing.</p><p>"It lowers your sperm count." She snapped. "While you're at it, stop wearing such tight pants, it'll lower your sperm count too. Wear boxers or something like that when you sleep. That means no masturbating either."</p><p>"There are too many damn things to do." He pursed his lips together. "Why do we have to do all of this? And have there been real scientific research on sperm count?"</p><p>"I'm doing most of the work with researching and the hard parts, okay?" Sarah lost her cool now, visibly upset, keeping tears at bay. "I'm doing my best but it's not enough. I'm a failure."</p><p>Her heart squeezed, feeling hopeless as tears fell from her cheeks.</p><p>Jareth sat next to her, his heart hurting at seeing how sad she was. "Sarah, you are not a failure. You are anything but that."</p><p>"Tell that to my mentor." She mumbled. "I'm behind on my projects and my dissertation is going horribly. I hate everything."</p><p>Jareth put his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "Well, the last thing I want to do is to add to that stress. Need I remind you that you are a queen? That you just adopted baby owls last summer? Your mentor and others may not understand, but you should take it easier on yourself."</p><p>She nodded, wiping the tears off her face. "Yeah, I guess."</p><p>She still didn't feel confident but it did help to lean on him, to believe in his confidence for her. "What do we do now?"</p><p>Jareth held her by her arms, a loving and gentle smile on his face. "How about this? You write down all you want me to do. We can talk together about our plan. I will find research on fae trying to increase fertility. We do have a giant library. Didn't you also tell me that stress is bad for conception as well?"</p><p>She smiled a little. This is what she wanted from him, his love and his ability to make her breathe. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"</p><p>They kissed and held each other until she had to leave for school.</p>
<hr/><p>They had been trying for six months now, and every time they had sex, it just felt like they were going through the motions. Trying to be relaxed enough to climax was very difficult under this kind of pressure.</p><p>With Sarah's body as a changling, it was even more difficult to follow advice from others. Would this work on fae? Or humans? Would her body be receptive to certain treatments or not? The bodies were similar enough but still hard to figure this out. They were in uncharted territory as there weren't many changelings.</p><p>And school got more and more stressful for Sarah, contributing to this strain in their marriage. It wasn't as bad as last year when Gideon had let Balthasar escape, but there was tension and they were on edge.</p><p>Right before Spring Break, Sarah received terrible news. She would be delayed in her graduation. Focusing on getting pregnant was taking up a lot of her free time, and this was no better.</p><p>"Jareth, we need a fertility doctor." She said out of the blue one day.</p><p>"We have been over this, Sarah." Jareth did <em>not</em> want to talk about this any more than he had to. "Finding a fertility doctor or any type of women's doctor without alerting the entire Underground is difficult here."</p><p>"But what if we go Above?" She snapped a book shut, an idea in her head.</p><p>"Ah yes because that would work considering how your body is no longer strictly human." He raised an eyebrow that matched his sarcasm.</p><p>"Don't you remember Marianne?" Sarah stood up, smiling. Maybe this would be their breakthrough. She got excited. "Isn't she a doctor by now?"</p><p>Marianne was one of the fae who started to get educated Above and she chose to be a doctor given her background as an excellent fae healer. It was Sarah's idea, and when she became queen, she was the official patron of Aboveground education. They weren't trying to make the Underground be Aboveground, but to just educated and if things seemed like a good idea, then they would go back Underground. One of the biggest things was the study of mental health, something that had been a huge improvement in their kingdom. It would take time for older generations to get used to or to even be receptive of, but their kingdom had always been open to new things. While a lot of Aboveground medical technology would not be very useful Underground, it would still help a lot since children took a while to change completely into fae or elven or whatever other Underground species.</p><p>"She is so professional, remember?" Sarah smiled. "I could get checked by her, and she would keep everything confidential."</p><p>Jareth hummed in thought, his hand to his face. "That's actually not a bad idea at all, Love. Alright, I will contact her for you."</p><p>She hugged him, feeling hope again. "Hey, I just wanted to say that I missed you. Missed us. We always talk about having a baby or feeling stressed, after we meet with her, let's go on vacation."</p><p>Jareth wholeheartedly agreed. "I will plan an Underground vacation, I know just the spot for us."</p>
<hr/><p>Marianne welcomed them with opened arms. "Your Majesties! It's good to see you."</p><p>After a bit of small talk, she gave Sarah a physical. Then a cervical exam, which made Jareth wince as he watched it being done. Sarah never liked this, and as a fae they didn't have these kinds of diseases so she didn't have to do them but Marianne said that she wanted to check thoroughly.</p><p>"I am pleased to say that you are in top shape." She smiled at Sarah, who was finally glad to get that giant metal thing out of her. "However, we do need a blood sample, to check for hormone levels. After the lab tests, then we can see."</p><p>Sarah knew that it was something Marianne was so used to seeing, but she was so gentle and understanding the whole time. It really helped to put her at ease, and it helped that she herself used to get these examinations regularly as a human.</p><p>Marianne turned to Jareth. "Now you, Sire."</p><p>"Me?" His eyes widened, looking at the speculum that was used.</p><p>Marianne laughed a little. "No, that won't be used on you, I promise."</p><p>"It's not just that, but I have to be examined too?" He was not ashamed of his body, he had a very active sex life long before he met Sarah and then after they dated. But to be in a doctor's office, having her actually look for deformities was not something that he had done before. At least all the other times he had been naked in front of a woman, he could be seductive.</p><p>"We discussed this when you contacted me." Marianne reminded him.</p><p>"I thought you were joking." Jareth was liking this less and less. "What would the examination entail?"</p><p>Marianne could sense his unease. "I would check around your body, and since we are talking about fertility, I would check your private areas, I will have to touch you there. But if you'd rather have a male healer do it, I could contact-"</p><p>"No." Jareth stopped her. "No humans, and no other fae. My position as king is too sensitive for this."</p><p>Marianne bowed her head a little. "Yes, Sire. How about this? I will give the samples to the lab and in ten minutes I will be back, and you can decide then. We don't have to do this today."</p><p>Jareth nodded and she left.</p><p>Sarah reached her hand out. "Hey, you okay?"</p><p>He took it, kissing her hand. "Yes, I just am so not used to showing my body to be looked at to find flaws."</p><p>"Don't think of it that way." Sarah slid a hand up and down his chest. "You are gorgeous, and perfect. And she will be looking at you professionally anyway. You need your yearly checkup that you haven't done in what, five years?"</p><p>He chuckled a little. "Yes, and you will be here the whole time. I suppose I should get it done and over with all at once, shouldn't I?"</p><p>Marianne came back and examined him. Jareth couldn't remember the last time his lower parts were handled in a way that made him want to put clothes on before. Sarah found it quite humorous.</p><p>He was perfectly healthy. Next was to provide a sample of his sperm, which would be analyzed by Marianne herself and quite quickly.</p><p>"So to give you a sample-" he started but she placed a cup in his hand.</p><p>"Yes, I need it in there." She said to him.</p><p>"You have seen more of me than most women. Or men, as I've been with both." He mumbled, making her and Sarah laugh. "Can Sarah join me?" He wiggled his eyes at his wife.</p><p>"There's only room for one person." Marianne said, amused at seeing them tease and being so in love. "You are welcomed, however, to take any photos of her to use as inspiration."</p><p>Sarah face palmed.</p><p>He was done quite quickly, and he said "I want to let you know that I last much longer in bed."</p><p>"Good thing Daniel isn't here, he would never let you forget it." Sarah winked, referring to Daniel's joke about him lasting two minutes.</p><p>Jareth pointed at her. "Don't you dare tell him."</p><p>Marianne put the sample under the microscope, doing a count.</p><p>"Why does there need to be a count?" Sarah hoped that she didn't sound stupid. "It only takes one sperm, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Not quite." Marianne said. "There is an enzyme on the sperm head that degrades the protective covering on the egg. There needs to be a lot of sperm to degrade that covering and then one sperm penetrates the egg."</p><p>"Heh, penetrate." Jareth licked his lips while Sarah smacked his arm and told him to be mature. He kissed her cheek. "So what you're saying is, the fastest swimmer isn't the one that necessarily gets a woman pregnant?"</p><p>"That's correct." Marianne nodded.</p><p>She then got very quiet.</p><p>That didn't hit Sarah and Jareth as something good. "Something wrong?"</p><p>"Well…" She wrote something down. "Your count is good. I'm not sure how much fae males usually have, actually. You are the first I've ever seen. But your sperm seem to just… die. The actual health of the sperm doesn't look good. I can't tell if that's why fae are less fertile or you are the anomaly."</p><p>Anomaly?</p><p>Jareth blinked, his heart dropping. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to be less fertile than humans but to hear this… how could he not feel awful?</p><p>Marianne was still talking about how a vagina is supposed to have a low pH, the acidity protecting it from bacteria and other germs and that semen had a sort of protective coating around the sperm that did not seem to work in Jareth.</p><p>But all Jareth could hear was that he was the one who was failing Sarah. When she would get frustrated and tear up at the negative pregnancy test, he would be at her side, comforting her. He had been so prepared for that, so ready to love her and remind her that he married her because he loved her, not for her potential baby-making abilities.</p><p>What would he do now that he knew that it was also <em>his</em> fault?</p><p>"What are some options?" Sarah asked. She felt a bit better knowing that it wasn't all on her, although frustrated that it was now out of her control.</p><p>"We could do artificial insemination." Marianne pulled out a drawer and-</p><p>"<em>WHAT THE HELL IS THAT</em>?" Jareth yelled at the tool. It looked like a small handgun with a giant needle longer than his arm. Upon closer inspection, it was not a needle but rather a very long and skinny tube.</p><p>"This is what we use to bypass the penis and vagina to directly pass to cervix to deposit the sperm into the uterus. Also less distance for them to swim." She put it away, seeing how pale Sarah and Jareth looked. "Another option is to do IVF. That would require hormone injections, ones that you would most likely have to do yourself to get a lot of eggs which we will implant the embryo in you."</p><p>"And this would work in Sarah even if she's a changling?" Jareth's voice was quiet, he honestly didn't process anything Marianne was saying.</p><p>"Yes, I can't imagine that it wouldn't, it's still the same basic biology. We just have to make sure she's ovulating to do the artificial insemination and time it just right if we do IVF to make sure that the embryo implants." Marianne had seen couples look distressed about the idea of going through all of this before. She handed them a brochure. "You don't have to make any decisions now. Take some time to think about it, and we can discuss what you want to do and any payment plans."</p>
<hr/><p>Jareth was quiet for the rest of the day, not wanting to talk about it. He told Sarah that he just wanted to have the rest of the day not thinking about trying to conceive a baby, and she respected that request.</p><p>She cuddled next to him and he half heartedly held her. Sarah could tell, and she asked him if he wanted to talk about it.</p><p>"No, I said I don't want to." He said sharply.</p><p>She nodded and held him. She was about to let go, but then she felt his arm coming around her body, squeezing her tightly.</p><p>He may not say it, but he needed her. And she was going to be there for him.</p><p>As they drifted off to sleep, there was a little commotion at their balcony, some bird noises. Lifting her head up, Sarah was delighted to see all four of their baby owls had come back. She could always tell who was who.</p><p>And, two more owls.</p><p>"Jareth, look." She pointed.</p><p>Jareth beamed at them. "Well, hello, children."</p><p>The two owls were definitely mates for both Athena and Ares. Jareth and Sarah accepted them wholeheartedly, as if they were parents saying hello to their children's spouses.</p><p>They all spent a bit of time together before flying away.</p><p>Something felt like an omen. A good one. Maybe not soon, but Sarah put a hand on her belly anyway. Because, even if she couldn't get pregnant, they were happy and they needed to be reminded of their happy life.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Jareth went to go see Jeremy before the man had to go to work. He needed to talk to a man that wasn't Robert or Toby and they both decided that it was okay to tell Jeremy.</p><p>"I don't know why I feel like a failure. When I heard that my seed - sperm was basically <em>dying,</em> what the hell was I supposed to think?" Jareth hugged his legs to himself as Jeremy served him some tea as he often did when Jareth would go to him distressed.</p><p>Jeremy tilted his head to the side. "Your masculinity feels threatened, isn't it?"</p><p>Jareth jerked his head back. "What?" The thought didn't really cross his mind, not coherently anyway.</p><p>"Well, you are proud of being a man. With the way you try to charm and with your indecent pants." Jeremy snorted. He sat across from his nephew. "I can't come to terms with your masculinity for you, Jareth. But maybe that's where you should start thinking."</p><p>He tried to not get irritated, but he was sure that a lot of this stemmed from Raynard. The man had told his son often about what a man should be like, and while Jareth never treated other men as less than for not being very masculine, he was insecure and those words probably never left him even if he thought they did.</p><p>Jareth thought about it for a bit. He had been feeling guilty for feeling such low self esteem and he wouldn't allow himself to wonder why he was feeling this way in words until Jeremy pointed it out. Seems like his uncle knew him better than he thought.</p><p>"I suppose that's true. That's such a part of being a man though, being able to take control of conception. I imagine Sarah is feeling the same way, not being able to carry a child. A lot of her eggs weren't in great condition either apparently."</p><p>"Then you should think of what makes you feel like a man. Because, Jareth, as dumb and obvious as this sounds, you are more than some breeding machine." He clasped his hands together, smiling kindly. "You are so much more more than that, a man is so much more than that. And so is a woman. To help Sarah get through this, you have to come to terms with your own image first."</p><p>Jareth made a list, just for himself. He wrote about how he felt like a man whenever he could protect Sarah or take care of her. How he was able to make her feel happy and smile. He felt like a man when he took care of wished away children. How he could teach. Be gentle.</p><p>It still wasn't easy. When one grows, they learn that what makes a man or a woman is their bodies. That breasts, a working uterus is what makes a woman and for men, their tall, strong bodies and virility. A woman was feminine and a man masculine though those terms are changing. Who says that masculine can't mean being fun and silly? Who says that being feminine can't be badass? It's not the anatomy that makes one the kind of person and gender that they are. It can affect it, yes, but really, it is how one feels and the choices they make.</p><p>He thought about his identity, of that of being a husband. That made him feel proud of being a man.</p><p>And when (not if but when) he became a father, that would add onto it. It did not depend on his body parts. It just depended on him being loving and kind, as he had always done.</p>
<hr/><p>Sarah was in the middle of trying to gather her data for her experiments, the one for using hydropower and how to use it ethically and safely. It was a project she desperately hoped that humans would use but also her Underground world as well.</p><p>The phone rang and she took a deep breath, trying to not get annoyed. "Hello, this is Sarah Williams."</p><p>"Sarah! Hello!"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Jeremy? Hey."</p><p>He usually contacted them by crystal. Well, he'd use a phone. Then one of Jareth's crystals would light up and his voice would go through.</p><p>"Are you busy?" He asked her.</p><p>"I mean, you called my work phone, so kinda? But I can take a break since you called." She looked at the time. "Shouldn't you be at work too?"</p><p>"Lunch break." He said. Short, concise, and to the point. Like a true New Yorker. "You need to talk to Jareth."</p><p>Sarah stood up, eyes wide and heart racing. Images flew past her head, not least being one of Balthasar and Gideon. What if he was captured? Did someone threaten Jeremy? "What's wrong? Is he hurt? What did you hear?"</p><p>"He's fine, just sad." He calmed her down. "He came and talked to me this morning."</p><p>"He did?" Sarah wasn't sure how she felt about that. Was he complaining about her?</p><p>"He's insecure. He needs <em>you</em>, Sarah." Jeremy emphasized. "He told me about you two trying to conceive. I don't know if you know how much it hurts him."</p><p>He told her about how Jareth felt less than a man, how he was blaming himself.</p><p>"Oh…" She had tears in her eyes. "And I thought that he was disappointed in me. I got the test results today, Marianne expedited them I guess. I have my own issues too like too low of progesterone and not every cycle apparently releases eggs. I had no idea that he was blaming himself."</p><p>Her heart hurt. Her poor husband.</p><p>"Then talk to him, alright?" Jeremy smiled into the phone, happy to hear that she understood. "And good luck on everything, in expanding your family and in your project."</p><p>Sarah nodded. "Thank you so much. What would we do without you?"</p>
<hr/><p>For their vacation during spring break, they decided to go to the castle by the beach.</p><p>That castle was used to welcome guests who are traveling, the couple not wanting anything to be useless. And, of course, anyone working there was paid a handsome wage.</p><p>It was nice to get a new view of things instead of the same old castle as much as they loved their home. The two took walks on the beach, Jareth not at all complaining about the bikini that Sarah chose to wear during the unusually warm day. Sarah planned an astronomy night for them, joining the locals of that village to gaze at the stars to learn about the science but also the legends behind them.</p><p>Jareth nudged Sarah as he casually drew the lines of their constellation for her, the queen feeling her heart stutter as they laid in the grass.</p><p>They joined in on festivals, visiting libraries, the market, and more. There were caves to explore, locals to meet and children to adore. Even the poorest ones lived a robust and healthy life, having access to the beauties of the earth with enough money to travel and to do what they wanted to.</p><p>It was just what they needed, time away from their duties and stress. Just enjoying each other's company as a couple. As husband and wife, not as king or queen or potential parents. They weren't having sex yet, but they were very intimate in other ways. Laughing, kissing, just being together.</p><p>At that moment, Sarah had gotten out of the shower. She saw Jareth, sitting down, reading.</p><p>She stood behind him. Just observing him as he gazed into their fireplace, his hair glowing from the light. He looked so beautiful, so remarkable.</p><p>It was moments of quietness and slowness that helped her to love him more. To appreciate the man that she had chosen to marry, to spend all of eternity with. They had seen so much. Been through so much. A well deserved break was needed.</p><p>"Jareth?" She called out to him.</p><p>He exhaled and slowly turned to look at her. "Yes, Precious? Something you need?"</p><p>He looked so sad, but so full of adoration for her.</p><p>And this was how she knew that he loved her to the moon and back. Even in his sadness and disappointment, not once did he ever lose that love for her.</p><p>She stepped to him, sifting her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her hand, always needy for the feel of her touch.</p><p>Sarah took the string from her robe and untied it, letting it fall to the ground, completely nude before her husband.</p><p>Jareth's eyes got large, lust evident as he looked up and down her body. He cleared his throat and forced him to up into her eyes. "I don't understand. Are you ovulating?"</p><p>She smiled warmly at him, caressing his jaw. "No."</p><p>She leaned to kiss him but he pushed her back a little. "I thought you wanted to wait for when you're ovulating so my sperm count would be higher and increase the chances of conception?" His voice was laced with sadness.</p><p>His words hurt. Infertility was something no one thought they'd struggle with, and all this talk about the technicalities of sex in such a mechanical way made her feel hurt.</p><p>Sarah pushed his arms out and sat in his lap. Jareth held onto her, making sure she didn't fall. "Yeah, but right now I just want you. Jareth, we've been trying for so long to get pregnant. I know I shouldn't complain because other couples have taken longer but I'm tired of it."</p><p>A few tears fell from her eyes. "I just... I think I forgot what it's like to have sex for fun or for love. When I touch you now, it's like... like I'm trying to not get you or myself aroused. Or that if I'm doing that on purpose, then it's to make a baby."</p><p>He wiped her tears with his thumb, his own tears forming as well. "I know. I feel that way too. My love for you hasn't diminished, not by a long shot. But it hurts to not be with you, Precious."</p><p>Sarah nodded. "Jare, I want to stop trying for a baby right now. I miss you. I NEED you." She leaned forward to capture his lips in hers.</p><p>They shared the most sensual kiss that they had in a long time. Slow at first, but rising in passion with every moment.</p><p>Jareth pulled apart and cradled the back of her neck, resting his forehead on hers. "I need you too. Do you want to go back on birth control?"</p><p>Her answer relieved him.</p><p>"No." She rubbed her nose with his. "Just let things be however they will happen. Maybe later I'll think about peeing on more ovulating strips," she laughed. "But right now, I just want to make love."</p><p>Jareth lifted her up in his arms. "I told you, I am your slave."</p><p>He set her on the bed, kissing her deeply as they made love for the first time in a long time.</p><p>They tried nearly every single advice that they were given by books from experts, even things they weren't sure were scientifically accurate. Karen suggested many things like changing their diets and such that they tried to stick with. They tried the artificial insemination that Marianne suggested, and nothing worked. There would be this glimmer of hope right before they would succumb to sadness whenever Sarah would menstruate.</p><p>None of that mattered at this very moment. They would worry about it later. Right now, it was just them. Together. A couple with eternal devotion.</p><p>When they were finished, Sarah laid her head on his chest with a smile. "Mmm. Yeah, I definitely missed that."</p><p>Jareth couldn't help but laugh. He kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you, Sarah."</p><p>"I love you too, Jareth."</p>
<hr/><p>The next day was their last day. Both decided to give simple gifts to each other, each something that would remind each other of the time they spent here.</p><p>Sarah found a beautiful sea shell. Seashells were considered a sacred symbol of love (which was why they were used in marriage ceremonies), and only the ones that were broken and unable to be used by other animals would be taken.</p><p>During a trip in the caves, Jareth found a few beautiful rocks outside in a river bed, collecting them for Sarah. All gorgeous colors and smoothed from being tossed in the rivers through years of erosion.</p><p>Sarah wanted to use one of the green stones to make into a bracelet. Jareth loved the suggestion, opting to cover the shell in resin and put it in his study.</p><p>On the way out, they ran into a few of their previous castle workers and friends. Sarah had gotten close to the wife and greeted her with warmth.</p><p>"What are you two doing? Last I heard, you lived in the Western Villages." Sarah remarked.</p><p>The husband, Trenton, smirked. "Well, Lita here was begging me to move when we wanted to try to conceive. I didn't want to move, but after a few years of it not working, I did it just prove to her that it's an old wives tale."</p><p>Ah, Sarah did recall that tale. It was why a lot of people immigrated here and then moved back to wherever they were from after a while. Some stayed, but most moved.</p><p>"And it proved you wrong!" Lita clicked her tongue in amusement. "We have a son now. A healthy boy with lungs of a soldier! I was expecting nearly the moment we got here."</p><p>"That doesn't prove anything, could be a coincidence." Trenton rolled his eyes. "But, I shall not complain too much."</p><p>"That's wonderful!" Sarah congratulated them. "You must be so happy."</p><p>"Biggest congratulations to you two." He squeezed Sarah's hand extra tight. It really seemed like every person and their dog was getting pregnant but them. It was taking them so long.</p><p>"We are, thank you." Lita beamed. "I promise it works! If you know of anyone who may need to try to conceive, just tell them to come here!"</p><p>When they were on their way home, Jareth shook his head. "Ridiculous, isn't it?"</p><p>"Cute though." Sarah shrugged. "But yeah. If that was the case, I'd be pregnant by now."</p><p>Jareth just gave her a smile, trying to not be too sad. They just had a wonderful time together, after all.</p>
<hr/><p>It was now September again, and there was a lot of change.</p><p>Toby decided to attend New York University. Everyone was proud of him. He would continue to take magic lessons with Jareth as he figured out what he was going to do with his life especially after breaking up with his high school girlfriend.</p><p>Karen was back to being a florist, missing the work that she had done with her hands and was able to now that Robert was stepping down as mayor and her son leaving the home. Robert wanted to pursue teaching in political science at the local community college and would be working on that teaching degree.</p><p>Jeremy was still teaching, but he also was back to singing. He didn't want to act, it took too much time, but he had missed singing.</p><p>Sarah gifted Jareth with tickets to David Bowie's Reality Tour, who most ecstatic. As much as he pretended to be bothered by Sarah's crush on the rockstar, she knew that he had as a big of a crush on him.</p><p>But the biggest change of all was something that neither had expected.</p><p>Something changed in Sarah. Jareth could tell though not consciously. He looked very, very confused when he was around her as if his body could pick up the hormonal changes in her and yet he didn't even realize it himself.</p><p>"You feel different somehow," He commented during breakfast. He gave her a suspicious look but for the life of him, he couldn't even pick it out.</p><p>She had no idea what he was talking about. Truly. "What?"</p><p>"It's not a bad change, just different." He curled a hair strand behind her ear lovingly. As he kissed her cheek, he realized that her scent was a little different. He couldn't describe it except more... feminine? Maybe? He scratched his head. "I don't know. You just are different."</p><p>Sarah shrugged. "Well I don't know either. Maybe it's just the fact that my periods are even more irregular?"</p><p>"No clue," He picked up her plate and rinsed it in the sink, Sarah following him to help dry those dishes. "It's possible."</p><p>Now that Sarah's body wasn't changing so much as she wasn't aging, little details seemed bigger. Who knows what it was. Whatever was the case, she kissed Jareth's lips after they cleaned and hugged him. "Have a good day."</p><p>Jareth wrapped his arms around her, about to give her the usual morning kiss but instead pulled her so close to him that Sarah felt herself struggling to breathe just a little. "Jareth, you're squeezing the air out of my lungs. Also my boobs hurt."</p><p>Jareth released her, his face twisted in even more confusion. "Your breasts feel bigger."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't know, they just feel different." He put his hands on them. Not in a sexual way, just in the <em>I'm-your-husband-figuring-out-why-your-body-is-doing-this</em> kind of way. "Did something happen?"</p><p>Sarah swatted his hands away. Not because she was upset but because strangely, they were hurting. "That kinda hurt."</p><p>"You've never been hurt when I put that much pressure on them before, even before your period." He had a look of concern on his face that made Sarah soften significantly. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah. Aside from being paranoid, I don't feel like I'm in pain or anything." She folded her arms in front, feeling self conscious and turning a little pink. "And self conscious."</p><p>"You have absolutely nothing to be self conscious about," Jareth took her hands and caressed her cheek with one hand and the other wrapped around her waist. How he adored this woman before him. "You are beautiful. I just am not sure why your body is a little different. Perhaps you're coming down with a sickness? I would check with the healer."</p><p>"That's ridiculous, I'm alright." Sarah told him.</p><p>Jareth rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you feel any more changes, let me know."</p><p>"As always." Sarah kissed his lips.</p>
<hr/><p>A few hours later and Sarah was really not having this boob pain.</p><p>She had noticed a little bit of cramping down there as well. Ugh. Must be time for her period to come back.</p><p>She ignored that little voice in her head telling her that she was a failure.</p><p>She felt a few hot flashes going through her as Jareth gave a speech during the Father's Day celebration. As the King, Jareth was considered the father of the kingdom in the sense that he took care of those that lived there. The speech was usually about being loving to those who were father figures to them, to remind them all that today was a wonderful day. Being a man who wanted to become a father himself, he even added remarks of what it meant to be a man that did not have to do with creating a child.</p><p>He brought out the beautiful list that he made, mentioning Jeremy (though not by name) and reading out loud the qualities that he appreciated in himself. The people clapped with smiles and the goblins cheered without understanding why, just wanted to go and drink some ale.</p><p>Things started to get worse for Sarah. She vomited three times in two hours and nearly fainted in Jareth's arms the moment they stood up again. She was flushed and feeling hazy.</p><p>"I demand you go and see them." He said sternly. "It may be nothing, but I refuse to let this go unchecked."</p><p>Sarah decided that yeah, maybe she should go and see Healer Cordelia. Yvonne, her apprentice, was also there, doing rotations all around the kingdom.</p><p>"Ah, Your Majesty. It's always an honor seeing you, though it doesn't always bode well if you're seeing me." She said. "What worries you this time?"</p><p>"More for His Majesty's peace of mind than anything else." Sarah laughed. She was such a lovely healer. "He says my body has been different?"</p><p>She told Cordelia what happened and Yvonne took careful notes. "I've had no change in diet or anything of the sort."</p><p>Cordelia did normal checks, looking into her throat and checking her pulse. "Everything seems normal so far." She turned to Yvonne and was about to ask her to grab something but the younger healer had a look on her face. "Yvonne?"</p><p>"Might we step out a bit?" She asked her mentor.</p><p>Yvonne lead Cordelia away outside. "I didn't want to say this in front of her, but do you think she's with child?"</p><p>Cordelia felt proud of her pupil. "Yes, I think that is possible. If she is with child... we should check. For the health of the prince or princess. I will have you check as good practice and if she is, blink at me three times and I'll check to confirm."</p><p>They went back in the room. Yvonne instructed Sarah to lay on her back as she roamed her hands on her lower abdomen.</p><p>"Just breathe easy, m'lady." Yvonne said.</p><p>A little bit had passed, and she turned to Cordelia.</p><p>"What is it?" Sarah tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice but failed miserably.</p><p>"Nothing, I just want to also do a check." Cordelia murmured. "Stay still, Your Majesty."</p><p>Sarah laid back and stared at the ceiling again, feeling more and more apprehensive.</p><p>Cordelia finished her assessment and stood up, a smile on her face. "It is nothing to worry about. Let me be the first to say congratulations on your pregnancy."</p><p>Sarah sat straight up. Did she hear her right?</p><p>"I'm - I'm pregnant?" She said slowly. Her green eyes shone with hope, with unbelievable happiness but also fear that she heard it wrong. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, there is no question. We can feel another life form in you. And thanks to Yvonne for suggesting that you may be." Cordelia put a hand on her assistant.</p><p>Sarah was crying freely now. She finally allowed herself to believe, that this wasn't just a dream but reality. "Oh my god... I'm pregnant!"</p><p>She put her hand to her belly. "Wow, I can't believe that Jareth noticed before I did."</p><p>"When a couple has a connection as deep as you two, it makes sense that he noticed." Yvonne smiled at the queen. "Your change of scent and body would be more noticeable to him than to yourself. Congratulations, My Lady."</p><p>"How far am I along?" She asked them excitedly.</p><p>"Possibly 4-6 weeks or so? If we know when you were intimate last, we could pinpoint it." Yvonne answered her.</p><p>Sarah thought about the last time they made love. Which was this morning. And all the other times they did it.</p><p>"Uhh, well," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "It's nearly every single day."</p><p>The two ladies laughed and told her how lovely it was to have such loving monarchs who were devoted to each other.</p><p>"We shall be putting together the report and telling His Majesty immediately." Cordelia said in a businesslike voice.</p><p>"No! I mean, not yet," Sarah exclaimed. "I want to be the one who tells him."</p><p>Both healers looked at each other but understood. "Of course." They handed her some prenatal foods (Sarah thought about going Above to get some prenatal vitamins) and Sarah thanked them once more.</p><p>Sarah was bursting with joy. She was glowing with happiness and trying to not rest her hand on her belly to draw attention. A baby, THEIR baby was growing inside of her.</p><p>What a wonderful feeling.</p><p>For so long she felt out of control of the situation. But now, she was the one to control things. To grow this little being in her that would be half her, half Jareth...</p><p>But best of all, she could watch the little one grow into a beautiful person.</p>
<hr/><p>Jareth sat on the balcony, looking over the Labyrinth. The king mindlessly twisted and turned the crystal ball in his hand, his eyes glazed over.</p><p>The only reprieve that he had gotten today was seeing the four baby owls that they had cared for a year ago. The little ones all came to say hello, and for a moment, he didn't feel so hurt over the fact that in their homes, his subjects were celebrating their fathers.</p><p>It wasn't even that he wasn't a father, but that his own had hurt him so deeply. And now, he wanted so much to raise someone to be a new person with love that he never got to have from his father.</p><p>Sarah watched him from the inside, her heart reaching out to him. She knew he blamed himself so much for their infertility issues. Poor Jareth.</p><p>Well, he didn't have to blame himself any longer.</p><p>Sarah opened the doors and saw him there, the soft breeze blowing his cape and the moon lighting up his soft hair. He seemed to glow and it made her smile.</p><p>"Hey." She leaned against the balcony. "You'll fall over if you just sit like that. It's dangerous."</p><p>"I can fly, Precious." He hopped down and kissed her cheek but his eyes weren't quite in it. "I'm safe, don't you worry about me."</p><p>He turned to face the Labyrinth again and Sarah sighed, hugging him from behind. "It's hard, isn't it?"</p><p>Jareth contemplated whether he should hide it or not. But in the end, he told her how he felt. She was his wife and deserved his trust. "To see all these fathers celebrating while we are struggling? A bit." He shrugged. "But I am alright. There is no reason to complain, I am blessed with so much when so many have so little. How is your health?"</p><p>Sarah came to the front and laid her head on his chest, her voice a little bit muffled. "They say I'm fine. I want to switch topics a little, I have a present for you."</p><p>She reached into her robe gave him a yellow lily.</p><p>Jareth shook his head a little, a sad smile on his face. "Precious, you know that it is not customary to give these to a husband unless he is a father. Father's Day is special and reserved for those men who have raised someone or were father figures. I am neither, unless you count the baby owls."</p><p>Jareth took the flower anyway, and was about to thank her for her thoughts (regardless of how sad the flower made him) but her eyes were bright and a smile was on her face.</p><p>Sarah took his hand. "I know that."</p><p>She took that same hand and lowered it to cradle her lower abdomen.</p><p>Jareth looked from the flower to his wife.</p><p>Sarah couldn't miss the way his blue eyes were so drawn before, so sad even though he was trying to hide his pain. When he saw her put his hand to her belly, she nearly cried at seeing his eyes light up and his lips take a sharp breath.</p><p>"You, you are with child?" He put both of his hands to her face, looking into her eyes. "This is real?"</p><p>Sarah placed her hands on his chest, reveling in the happiness that was overflowing. "Yes, Jareth! I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!"</p><p>Jareth pulled her in and kissed her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, spinning her in circles gently. Sarah squealed and he kissed her over and over, his lips covering every inch of her face.</p><p>Tears were running down both their eyes as they parted. Sarah tiptoed to kiss his lips once more and settled in his chest.</p><p>Jareth placed his hands on her hips. "It makes sense now as to why you were ill so easily as of late. How far along are you?"</p><p>"They say I'm about 4-6 weeks along, judging by my vomiting," she laughed. "This little one is going to be a handful, I can already tell. Just like the father."</p><p>Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "Oh you. Blame it on me."</p><p>"You put this kid in me," Sarah play shoved him, a large smile on her face. "You gotta take responsibility for it."</p><p>"In my defense, you did ask for me to, how did you say it? 'Put this kid in you.' It takes two to tango." He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips loudly, setting Sarah off again.</p><p>When she stopped laughing, she shook her head. "Your use of idioms is getting really good."</p><p>"Well, it helps that my young wife and brother-in-law feel the need to educate me on them." He smirked.</p><p>Jareth rubbed her belly lovingly. A baby. He was going to be a father.</p><p>At last.</p><p>He crouched down on his knees and took ahold of Sarah's hips. He looked up at her face, his eyes still shining from the fresh tears. "You are so beautiful. My wife, the mother of my child. How blessed I am that you chose that path between the stars with me. I love you, my Precious Sarah."</p><p>Sarah sobbed. "Oh, Jareth. I love you too. There's no one else I would ever want to create and raise a baby with."</p><p>She ran her fingers in his soft hair as he leaned forward to kiss right under her belly button. He pressed his cheek there and whispered softly to their child.</p><p>"Hello little one. It's me, your Papa. I love you so very much and cannot wait to meet you. You were made out of our love, and that love is what you will grow up in."</p><p>He looked up to see Sarah. He gave her another kiss at the same spot, talking to their baby again. "My little one, you be good for your Momma alright? You've been making her really grumpy and tired."</p><p>"I don't think the baby even has ears yet," Sarah laughed. "But I do appreciate you trying."</p><p>"Who knows?" He stood up and took her hand. "Maybe he or she will know the sound of my voice. Love doesn't have to have ears." He put her hand on his chest. "Love just has to be felt here."</p><p>Sarah was once again awed by him. How did she have a husband so amazing, so sweet, so devoted to her? Every day without fail, he made sure she fell for him all over again.</p><p>Jareth picked up the little yellow flower that had been dropped on the floor and cradled it. His sweet Sarah. She brought him so much happiness. She gave him love. She gave him smiles. She gave him a whole new world and a brand new family. And now, they were making a family together.</p><p>"I'm going to save this flower, as a memorabilia of the moment I found out that I will be a father." He encased it in a crystal and waved it away. He took her hands and gently lead her back into their bedroom. "You are glowing, you know? I've often heard of expecting women having a sort of glow and I dare say you have it more than most."</p><p>"Let's see if you'll say that when I'm fat, have swollen limbs, stretch marks, and yelling at you." She laughed. "And I'm not even showing now."</p><p>"You will always be beautiful to me." He set her on their bed and cupped her face with one hand, the other on her belly. "Trust me when I say that."</p><p>Sarah smiled brightly. "Jare, there's no one I trust more than my wonderful husband."</p></div></div></div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to say that the stuff about boxers has actually been sort of refuted: there hasn't been a significant difference between wearing them and not for sperm count. Same with the amount of times having sex and ejaculating. This is a more recent study, it was more of a hypothesis that wasn't quite tested until the recent years, yet took off in the healthcare world. I took physiology last year and we had an extensive conversation about it. I mean intuitively it does make sense but I'm interested to see what more research can come about it.</p><p>But if you choose to try and you swear by it, that's fine too. Just be aware that there needs to be more research done, I don't think it would hurt to do those things anyway. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thirty-Three: Isn't She Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is brought to you by Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. He wrote this song when for daughter, Aisha, and the lyrics fit perfectly for our favorite fictional couple who are having a baby girl.</p><p>While most of this story is from my imagination, I will (at the bottom of the chapter) share some inspirations that shaped this story. Thank you all for reading as always.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah rubbed her eyes, feeling nauseous. Again. She really hoped that morning sickness wouldn't last the whole pregnancy for her like it did for some women.</p><p>Next to her, she heard Jareth shift the covers off, yawning. The soft light from the sun illuminated his body, so lean and strong. She couldn't stop staring at him, always awed by the raw beauty that her husband possessed.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at her, smiling apologetically at seeing her wake. "I'm sorry, did I wake you? I tried to be quiet."</p><p>"No, I was already awake. Just admiring you." She sat up carefully, not wanting to throw up all over the bed again. She did that yesterday and Jareth didn't complain once, although he did yell in surprise and tried to not make a disgusted face at the smell of the vomit. Just told her he would take care of the mess himself.</p><p>"Hungry?" He slipped a shirt on, getting ready for the day.</p><p>"I feel more like I want to throw up, to be truthful." She didn't realize that her sense of smell really would increase while pregnant. If something was too strong, she couldn't eat it. So she had been settling for plain foods in small amounts, worrying Jareth. When he found out she was pregnant, he ordered too much food for her and she had to tell him that while she was eating for two, the baby wasn't a whole new person yet.</p><p>"That's too bad," he said sympathetically, knowing by now that it was better than pressuring her to eat a ton. "Well, eat what you can. Maybe take the day off?"</p><p>"I'm not doing that." She shook her head. "I want to get this damn degree done and over with before the baby comes. I can't do that if I take days off whenever I want to throw up. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll call you if I need anything."</p><p>After going to the bathroom and getting dressed, she found that Jareth had made breakfast for her, some oatmeal and fruits. He even packed her a lunch instead of asking the cook to.</p><p>She remembered how he was so worried that he wouldn't be a good father, afraid that he would turn out to be like Raynard. He proved that wrong. So wrong.</p><p>They talked a bit of what he would be doing that day and Sarah's first day of the school year. Her last, first day of school, in fact. It was exciting, the last stretch before the finale.</p><p>"Have a good day." Jareth kissed her lips, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride for his wife and queen. Bending down, he kissed her belly. "You too. Be good for your Momma."</p><hr/><p>The first day of school went wonderfully. She met with her mentor and was going through more and more of her thesis, excited for when she would be able to actually publish it.</p><p>She was joined with one of her colleagues, another PhD student named Matt.</p><p>"We should set a time to work together," Matt said, flipping through his planner.</p><p>Sarah agreed. "I would like that, it's nice to study with someone else."</p><p>He was about to ask her a question when he looked down and to the side. "Hey look! You don't see that every day!"</p><p>Sarah looked to see a barn owl. People were walking all around him, looking at him curiously.</p><p>"Huh, I wonder how it got there. Do you think it's hurt?" Matt asked Sarah.</p><p>Sarah bit her tongue, trying to not give a sassy remark as she eyed the suspicious owl. "I'm sure it's fine. Hey, I'm actually going to head to the bathroom, I'll talk to you tomorrow to set up a time."</p><p>Matt waved goodbye and Sarah went to the sleeping owl.</p><p>Not just any barn owl.</p><p>Jareth.</p><p>She could recognize him anywhere. He was just there, sleeping on the pavement, in the way of foot traffic, right in front of the research commons. He must've not slept well last night and she felt bad. Still, he shouldn't be out and about here.</p><p>"Jareth." She tried to whisper without causing attention to herself. "Jareth."</p><p>She thought about nudging him with her foot but if she did, she was worried someone would think she was abusing the animal. She leaned down instead, observing him even as others were looking from afar. "Hey."</p><p>The owl blinked a few time and looked up. His beady eyes shone as he saw his wife crouching down.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She asked him sweetly, offering her hand out. She was a little annoyed, he was too protective over her now that she was pregnant but she couldn't deny that she was happy to see him.</p><p>Jareth walked to her and rubbed his head against her hand with affection.</p><p>Sarah started to feel uncomfortable with the onlookers who were observing her excitedly as they saw this lady get comfortable with a seemingly wild barn owl.</p><p>Well, they weren't totally wrong. Jareth was wild in his own way.</p><p>At that moment, someone walked by, eating their lunch. Normally, it would have smelled wonderful.</p><p>But Pregnant Sarah was not handling the smell very well.</p><p>She turned from Jareth just in time to throw up. Her entire breakfast was now all over the pavement and a few onlookers were looking at her either with pity or disgust.</p><p>She turned to see the owl again but he was gone. Instead, she felt a hand on her arm and one rubbing her back. Feathery hair tickled her face as soft whispers caressed her ear.</p><p>"I'm here, Sarah." She heard him soothe her. Helping her stand, Jareth wiped her mouth and handed her water bottle to her.</p><p>"I feel gross," she whimpered. She absolutely <em>hated </em>throwing up.</p><p>"Let's get a place to sit." He lead her away.</p><p>Unfortunately, most of the places where they could sit had either really loud students, way too quiet for them to have a conversation, or outside where it was cold. Sarah settled for outside, hoping that it wouldn't rain for a bit.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She frowned. "I told you, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness. Shouldn't you be doing your duties?"</p><p>"I thought I would stop to see you for lunch, and I was worried." He rubbed her back as she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "The Little One is causing you a lot issues."</p><p>He bent his head down a little to speak to the baby. "I told you to be good. You are one defiant little child."</p><p>"I have a headache," Sarah moaned.</p><p>Jareth immediately shifted his attention to her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"</p><p>"Just hope this gets better after the first trimester is over." She groaned.</p><hr/><p>A month later, Sarah was still experiencing morning sickness but not as badly as before. She came home one weekend, finding Jareth pushing the bed closer to the bathroom. When he was done, he nodded to himself, smiling triumphantly.</p><p>"Jareth?" Sarah asked. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Moving the bed," he said, not understanding her confusion.</p><p>"I meant, <em>why</em> are you moving the bed?" Sarah walked to to him.</p><p>"Well, you keep getting up to use the toilet, either for vomiting or urinating due to the Little One. The least I could do is make it easier for you." He looked in the bathroom and pointed inside. "I also added some other things you may need, some cups for you to rinse out your mouth with and installed a chair in the shower area so that you can get up and down easier as the pregnancy goes on."</p><p><em>This</em> was what she meant she said to people that she married her dream man. He was the king of her childhood fairy tale dreams, dangerous yet noble. He also didn't shirk at his duties as a husband, taking care of her even when they would argue. His love for her was all encompassing, just as her love was for him.</p><p>She did not feel like those glowing pregnant mothers, but rather, closer to one of her goblin subjects than expected. Stupid hormones. She really wanted that shiny thick hair and glowing skin. Not this other stuff.</p><p>Her hormones did show in other ways though. Whenever she saw a baby, she started to get attached and Jareth banned her from taking care of Wished-Away children. She said that she understood why the goblins wanted to steal children. Jareth didn't comment, knowing that the motivations for wanting to take children were very different between goblins and their queen. He found it amusing that Sarah loved the little creatures, she certainly was a balance to the usual the coarseness to how he treated his subjects.</p><p>He would see how much her nurturing desire would come out when she introduced a new "friend" to him.</p><p>One day, in Sarah's university apartment, Jareth's keen eyes saw a toy mouse on the ground. Then some cat food by the door.</p><p>He heard Sarah's voice, cooing at something. He raised his eyebrows and walked around the corner.</p><p>"Sarah?" Jareth looked at the furry black cat on his wife's lap. "What is this?"</p><p>His wife at least had the decency to look guilty. "Well, umm, I, uhhh-"</p><p>He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, not amused. "You lectured me for adopting baby owls without discussing it with you first and now you have this cat? I would like to remind you that the owls only really lived with us for a month. A pet is forever, until it dies."</p><p>"But he's so cute." She scratched the little guy affectionately right behind his ears, looking very proud of herself. "I found him on the street a week ago and gave him some food. I think he was abandoned, no collar or microchip either. Don't worry, I waited to make sure that he didn't belong to anyone. He was so dirty, but is so friendly for a feral kitty. I even gave him a bath and he didn't even wiggle! I just can't bear to see him so lonely. He mewed the whole time and snuggled up to me."</p><p>Indeed, he was settling quite comfortably on Sarah's lap and purring quite loudly.</p><p>"Please?" She looked at her husband with big, green eyes. "You know that I've always wanted a cat. And I haven't had a pet since Merlin died. You have four owlets!"</p><p>"Those are not <em>my pet</em>s, they are <em>our</em> children," Jareth reminded her firmly.</p><p>Sarah gave up arguing with him about the pets versus children argument. "But I want to keep him. He's adorable."</p><p>Her eyes got large and sad at the thought of losing this cat.</p><p>Jareth sighed. Gods knew that he couldn't resist those eyes. He supposed this was better than her hormones tempting her from kidnapping children. "Fine, you can keep the furry creature. But if he scratches the baby, he's gone."</p><p>The cat started to meow. Sarah picked him up again and started to baby talk to him. "Who's my handsome guy? You! Yes you are!"</p><p>He obviously liked Sarah very much since he just let her touch his face when he clearly wanted some time alone. When he finally stepped off her lap, Jareth could see that he only had three legs, one of his back legs was missing.</p><p>He softened up a bit. Trust his Sarah to see the beauty and value in everything that others would consider broken.</p><p>Like himself.</p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom. You two should bond." She kissed Jareth's cheek. "Oh and by the way, I've named him Duke."</p><p>"You named him already?" Jareth stared at her incredulously as she walked to the bathroom, ignoring him.</p><p>He slowly sat down on the ground to get himself acquainted with Duke, since his wife wanted him. "Well, hello, Duke."</p><p>Duke blinked once, then turned around, his rear end facing Jareth.</p><p>"So that's how it's going to be?" He folded his arms, quite displeased. "Huh. I can't believe she called you her 'handsome guy.' That's me, you know."</p><p>Duke's tail swished back and forth, as if waving at Jareth to shut up.</p><p>"Of course I am, I'm her husband." Jareth stood up and sat on the couch, facing Duke. "I'm the most important person to her. You know, I offered her everything, even to be her slave. What have you done for her?"</p><p>Duke meowed in protest and licked his paws.</p><p>"All you can possibly do is sit around all day, occasionally snuggling with people and look cute. She's mine." Jareth crossed one leg over the other and sat up straighter in a sort of power pose.</p><p>If Duke could roll his eyes, he probably would have. He just gave a tiny hiss at Jareth, seemingly annoyed. He turned towards the bathroom door where Sarah was and began to scratch it.</p><p>"You know, I had sex with her this morning!" Jareth called after the cat. "And she was screaming my name many times in ecstasy."</p><p>Sarah opened the door at that moment, Duke gathering around her feet. She picked him up and gave Jareth a strange look. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I must assert my dominance, he's taking up too much of your attention from me." Jareth used two fingers to point at his own eyes then to the cat. "I see you, Duke. You won't steal my wife from me."</p><p>"You are so obnoxious." Sarah shook her head. "He's a cat, not some male seeking attention from me."</p><p>"I beg to differ, he is a male that ran after you and then got you to carry him. Master manipulator. I'll give him credit for that." Jareth walked to her and gave Duke scratches behind his ears. Duke seemed hesitant at first, as if he didn't want to enjoy Jareth's affections. After a few seconds, he couldn't help but purr.</p><p>"He's only nice to me because you're holding him." Jareth whispered to Sarah, as if afraid Duke would yell at him again. "I'll allow him to share you with me."</p><p>"It is way too early in the day to deal with your shenanigans." Sarah looked at the clock. "Yeah, way too early. We only just got here."</p><p>"That's not what you said when you woke me up for sex." Jareth showed off a pointy fang as he smiled deviously. "You practically begged for it."</p><p>Sarah looked at him, doing her best to put on a bored expression. "Keep saying that, and you're not getting any tonight." She set Duke back down on the couch so that she could finish getting dressed.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Jareth called after her.</p><p>"You really want to find out?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.</p><p>She had a good point.</p><p>He sat down next to Duke, who was still staring at him. Duke yawned at his face.</p><p>"You know, you're a right asshole." Jareth grumbled, reaching out to scratch Duke's ears. "I think I'll call you that, Asshole. It has a nice ring to it."</p><p>"You are not calling our cat Asshole!" Sarah yelled from the bedroom.</p><p>"He doesn't seem to mind, do you, Asshole?" Jareth said in a voice a little more high pitch than usual, as if he was calling Duke "Sweetie" instead of "Asshole."</p><p>Duke purred at Jareth's ear scratches as he climbed onto Jareth's lap.</p><p>Sarah came out to see both of them settled on the couch. She smiled brightly. "Aww, you two are getting along. Jareth, are you coming with me on that morning walk?"</p><p>Jareth made a face and looked back at Duke. "With him in my lap like this? I am not moving."</p><p>"I thought you just called him an asshole?" Sarah questioned.</p><p>"I did, and this further proves it. He's making it so I can't get anything done." He gave Duke more pets. "Damn it, he's shedding all over me."</p><p>Sarah just facepalmed.</p><hr/><p>Luckily, the morning sickness eventually went away as Sarah transitioned into the second trimester.</p><p>There were also some changes that both were quite happy with, the actual hormonal changes that Sarah had been looking forward to. As Sarah's morning sickness went away, her hair was shinier. Her skin was glowing, nails thicker, and her breasts got bigger. Sarah also was craving sex much more than she usually did.</p><p>Much, much more.</p><p>It got to the point where Jareth was actually the one getting worn out for once. Not that he would complain.</p><p>"Oh Sarah?" He stood in the bathroom, his bathrobe opened so that she could see his chest. "I had a terrible day, maybe you can make it better?"</p><p>Sarah smoothly walked over in her lacy gown, her hips swaying and her eyes dark and full of lust. Licking her lips, she took his hands and put them on her hips. "What would you like me to do, Your Majesty?"</p><p>He slid his hands under her shirt, growing as he leaned into her ear. He whispered what exactly he wanted.</p><p>The next morning, there were bruises and love bites all over their bodies, proof of their love and lust embedded all over them.</p><p>Sarah wiggled on top of him, biting her lip seductively. He thrust his hip up in response, always enamored by his amazing, wickedly beautiful wife-</p><p>
  <em>"MEOW."</em>
</p><p>The royal couple turned their heads, seeing that Duke had climbed on the other side of their bed. He licked himself, his feline eyes watching them.</p><p>"What are we supposed to do?" Sarah definitely was aware of how naked she and Jareth were. Even if Duke was just a cat, it was so unnerving and they were <em>not</em> about to have sex with him in the same room.</p><p>"Put him outside," Jareth said, but he looked hesitant about going near the cat. "You do it."</p><p>"Me?" She stared incredulously. "Why not you? I'm pregnant!"</p><p>Jareth rolled his eyes. She knew that he would do anything for her while she was pregnant. "I don't want him to bite my…" Jareth looked down below his waist.</p><p>Sarah laughed, falling down on her back. Duke hissed at the bed jiggling then went back to lick himself.</p><p>"Oh very funny." Jareth huffed. "And you know that if my Crown Jewels are lost, you'd be just as upset because who's going to please you now?"</p><p>Sarah recovered from laughing although she was still grinning. "Okay, first of all, I think I can take care of my own needs. That's what toys and fingers are for." She winked at him, holding up her hands and wiggled her fingers.</p><p>Jareth tried to not show any emotions. She looked deliciously sexy and the image of her pleasing herself was almost enough to make him forget that they had a cat on their bed.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>"I've seen you take your own pleasure many times, if you recall." He climbed on top of her, kissing her lips. "I wouldn't mind watching you do it again."</p><p>Sarah closed her eyes, trying to ignore the heat from their bodies. "Second of all, Jareth, Duke is <em>not</em> going to bite your penis. That's just gross."</p><p>"You didn't think it was gross when you were doing it last night," he grinned playfully.</p><p>Sarah tried to smack him (playfully), but he caught her wrist. "Only teasing, Love. You know how grateful I am that you please me so well, and I enjoy pleasing you too." He kissed the inside of her wrist, lightly scraping his teeth along it.</p><p>"Asshole," she mumbled.</p><p>"No, that's the cat's name," Jareth tilted his head at Duke.</p><p>By the time they had decided who was going to take Duke away, it was too late for them to have sex. Jareth suggested turning back time but Sarah was not having it.</p><p>"You ruined my sex life, you know? Cock-blocking cat," Jareth told Duke, who did not give a single shit about what Jareth was saying and walked off.</p><p>"At least he didn't bite your penis off," Sarah teased him.</p><hr/><p>Toby Williams was in his dorm, studying for his psychology exam. Man, what the heck was wrong with Freud anyway? He was so weird.</p><p>He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear the squawking outside his window. He jumped then glared at the barn owl outside. Looking closely, he saw a few markings on him that identified the bird as his brother-in-law.</p><p>"What the hell, Jareth?" He snapped his fingers to open the window. The owl hopped inside and transformed into none other than the King of the Goblins.</p><p>"Good to see you too, Toby." He dusted himself off, looking very out of place in his kingly garb as he stood in the messy dorm room.</p><p>"You really couldn't have just come through the front like a normal person? What if my roommate was in here?" He threw his hands up in the air.</p><p>"Normal? Now, have you ever known me to be normal?" He waved a hand and transformed himself to look human. "Now, I have a tiny favor to ask of you."</p><p>"Liar," Toby rolled his eyes but pointed at his bed to invite Jareth to sit. "If it was small, you'd just send me a crystal message. Dude, what could be possibly so important that you had to bother me about it?"</p><p>"It's about Sarah," Jareth blurted out rather quickly.</p><p>Toby was taken aback. He saw the worried look on Jareth's eyes and assumed the worst. "Oh no, you guys didn't fight or anything did you?"</p><p>"What? No, not that." He shook his head. "What do you know about Thin Mints?"</p><p>Toby was even more bewildered now. "Thin mints? As in the Girl Scout cookies?"</p><p>"Yes, I need to procure them immediately." Jareth tilted his chin up, just as he did whenever he gave commands to his goblins.</p><p>Toby raised an eyebrow. "You realize that it's not cookie season, right? And why the hell do you want them? Go buy some Oreos or something. And NO STEALING MINE if that's why you're here! I'm a starving college kid!"</p><p>"Hush Hush. I am not here to steal anything. Why would I want to anyway?" Jareth looked around the room and waved his arm at the mess, proving his point. "As I was saying, I need them because Sarah has been craving madly for them for the past two days."</p><p>"It can't be that bad, can it?" Toby raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know she's pregnant-"</p><p>"Oh my boy, you have no clue." Jareth snorted. "Sarah has gone from feeling like she was going to throw everything up to craving for very specific food all the time. She raided the cabinets of our chocolate, trying her hardest to find them, it's getting bad. I know that she tries not to but she's been crying in shame because of how bad the cravings have gotten. It seems our Little One has been torturing her for some of her favorite childhood snacks."</p><p>"Jeez, that sucks. I really hope she feels better soon." Toby rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bad for his sister. "Look, I have no idea how to get them. If Sarah can't find them herself with the amount of magic and the strong craving that she has, how am I supposed to help?"</p><p>"Simple: you will help me cook." Jareth folded his arms proudly.</p><p>"Dude, are you kidding me?"</p><p>"Stop calling me 'Dude.' You know how unsophisticated it sounds." Jareth scrunched his face in disapproval and unfolded his arms, absolutely offended by the nickname.</p><p>Toby plopped on the bed beside the king. "Whatever. Look the point is, I'm horrible at cooking. I don't even have a kitchen! Why don't you ask Mom to help you?"</p><p>"You think I wouldn't want to try that?" Jareth snorted. "Going to your parent's home means that Sarah would visit and occasionally smell the baking if she goes there. Plus I want to surprise her. You have a kitchen area here in your dorm. I will provide everything, I just have never tasted a Thin Mint. I just want you to be my taste tester."</p><p>"You could've said that in the first place," Toby mumbled. "Well, I don't know anything about being pregnant but if it's worse than when Sarah is normally hungry-</p><p>"Oh much worse."</p><p>"-then we have a mission to do, don't we?" Toby grabbed a pen and started to walk out of the door.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Jareth called after him.</p><p>"To sign up for time to use the oven, duh. Get with the program, dude!"</p><p>"STOP CALLING ME DUDE!"</p><hr/><p>"YOU MADE FUN OF ME!" Sarah screamed at him, thoroughly done with Jareth. "And in front of the council. I look like an idiot."</p><p>"Sarah, you do not look stupid. You're just pregnant."</p><p>"Oh so me being pregnant means I'm stupid?"</p><p>"I did <em>not</em> say that-"</p><p>Sarah stalked into their room and went into the bathroom to try to avoid him. "You laughed when I farted!"</p><p>"It was funny!" Even now, Jareth was trying to control his laughter. "I couldn't help it, just as you couldn't. Sarah, it's a normal biological reaction. It happens."</p><p>"But you didn't have to laugh or draw more attention to it!" She was in tears now. This whole week had been shit, what with her people at university being assholes and people thinking that she was less capable because she was pregnant. And on top of that, Jareth had been mysteriously disappearing.</p><p>"Come, Sarah. It wasn't anything big." He tried to hold her but she still avoided him. "It was just silly and funny."</p><p>"I'm glad I could be some sort of joke for you," she bit out.</p><p>Jareth took a few deep breaths, trying to not lash out at her. "Woman, you are driving me absolutely crazy."</p><p>The moment the words left his mouth, Jareth knew he messed up. Sarah's eyes started to instantly tear up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>Jareth cringed. He was in for it not. "Sarah I didn't mean-"</p><p>"Is that why you've been gone? Because I piss you off?" Her bottom lip trembled and she whimpered a little.</p><p>He had only made Sarah cry a few times in her life. The first was their meeting, but that wasn't as much from him as from her stupidly wishing Toby away and him having fun egging her on for her stupid mistakes (something he since learned was a sadistic and idiotic thing to do). Then there was when he pushed her away their first Yule Ball. And then the thing with the Trials but that didn't count as they were both under a spell.</p><p>He never, ever wanted to be the source of her unhappy tears again.</p><p>"Sarah, no." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It was insensitive." He didn't realize how often he <em>was</em> gone that week and the week before. He thought he was careful but he suppose that Sarah was more on top of where he was and the time he spent away more than he realized, even with her own responsibility.</p><p>"Then why have you been gone?" She sniffed. She thought about how he had been talking to a few ladies and joking with them, suddenly not speaking with her and refusing to tell her what had happened.</p><p>And then that wink he shared with one of them.</p><p>She got mad again.</p><p>"Are you cheating on me?" She cried out.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Now <em>he</em> was pissed. "You cannot be serious!"</p><p>"Well, with you keep changing clothes and making eyes at-"</p><p>"I can't believe that you would even think such a thing!" He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I make eyes at NO ONE but YOU, Sarah. And as for changing clothes, I do that all the time! You are my wife, my love, my everything. Even when you say stupid shit like this!"</p><p>"If I'm so stupid, then maybe you shouldn't have made me queen." She cried even harder. "Why are you so angry?"</p><p>"Because you are accusing me of a sin that I would have never and WILL never commit." He growled. "I love you and ONLY you! For you to accuse me of such a thing - I - Who the hell do you think I am? My father?" He took a shaky breath, tearing up too. How fucked up was he if his beloved thought he was being unfaithful? "Even if I didn't love you, I would never have an affair, especially behind your back. That is against my own moral code."</p><p>He glared at her. "I'm going to take a walk. Alone. I need to be by myself. I will be back in an hour. And don't worry, I am NOT going to be with some other woman!"</p><p>He stalked out of their chambers, leaving Sarah crying her eyes out.</p><p>Jareth kicked a few goblins here and there to ease his temper, but it only made him feel more mad that they weren't screaming in terror so he told them to at least act scared.</p><p>"That infuriating woman! Accusing me of being a disgrace. I would never marry anyone, especially her, and then warm the bed of another. Not even a stolen kiss. This is madness."</p><p>He stomped so loudly and so in focus that he didn't notice that someone was in front of him until he ran into Lydia.</p><p>"Oh, excuse me, Your Majesty," she curtsied. Then she frowned when she saw his face. "Are you alright?"</p><p>He sighed. "I think so. I just got in an argument with Sarah."</p><p>Lydia tilted her head consolingly. "Ah. Would you like to speak about it? You look like you're deep in thought."</p><p>So he told her what happened. Lydia listened patiently as he finished and then put a hand on his shoulder. "Jareth, she just needs love."</p><p>"I know I lost my temper but she was being irrational!" He threw his hands in the air. "What am I supposed to do? I know why she thinks that with me being gone but she also knows me. I wasn't gone <em>that</em> long."</p><p>Lydia took his hand and put it on his heart. "You know why, feel it here." She let go of his hand. "She loves you and is usually a very logical person who learns her mistakes quite quickly. Pregnancy can make one irrational. It is the unfortunate side effect women must go through to have a child. I had the same thing happen with I was expecting Alistair. Also, you know as well as I do that affairs do not need that much time to happen from all the infidelity you've seen in International courts. It is understandable that she is feeling upset."</p><p>Jareth softened at this. "I see."</p><p>"Sarah will come around, I know she will." She patted his shoulder. "A love as strong as yours will come through. She doesn't really think that you're unfaithful, and I know that she knows it in her heart. You've gone through too much for her to question that seriously. She probably hears stories and feels the need to be everything but she cannot. She is limited as we all are. We are not gods. Even Muraco and Solana have limits."</p><p>Jareth felt so grateful to have Lydia in his life. He studied her for a moment, feeling a wave of affection towards her. What a wonderful friend she is. "Thank you, Lydia. What do you suggest I do?"</p><p>"Do not expect an apology from her. She may forget it all or feel embarrassed. She will return to normal soon. Just love her. Show her so, tell her so in the ways that you know how." She gave him another head nod. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to do. I hope that things will smooth over for you two soon."</p><p>Jareth beamed. "Thank you for your advice. I will take it for sure. You have done so much for us, Lydia."</p><p>He walked to Hoggle's house, knocking on his door. "Higgle?"</p><p>Hoggle opened the door and rolled his eyes. "What in the Underground took ya so freakin' long? Come on in."</p><p>Jareth stepped into his home. "It's a long story. I made Sarah upset with me."</p><p>"Uh oh. Angry Sarah ain't ever good." He handed Jareth the batter. "These will cheer her up."</p><p>"That's what I was thinking," Jareth smiled. He hoped that it would work.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sarah was petting Duke, deep in thought about how stupid she was.</p><p>Yeah, she was still wondering where the hell he was, but that wasn't okay. The first thing she said was to get angry and accuse him of cheating.</p><p>He had been nothing but loving to her. He always held her and massaged her feet or gave her any food she wanted (besides those damned girl scout cookies). She loved him with all she had and he with her. He was adorable and cute with his bright blue eyes and fluffy hair.</p><p>Damn it. She was getting teary again.</p><p>She heard a knock on the door. Before she got to it, Duke went to stand in front, as if to protect her. When Jareth walked in, Duke left and settled in some blankets.</p><p>She launched herself at him. "Jare, I'm so sorry. I went too far and, and-"</p><p>"Shh. It's alright, you've had a hard week." He held her with one hand, hold the box in the other. "I should have been more gentle with you. I have short tempers and I was impatient."</p><p>He kissed her forehead as she buried herself in his chest.</p><p>"But it's not your fault," she sniffed. "I mean, we're married. I'm supposed to trust you. Stupid pregnancy hormones and me letting it get to me."</p><p>"I'm not arguing with that, but you are the one who is with child. You have the difficult part in both being a student and a queen as well on top of this pregnancy. I cannot blame you, love. Do not beat yourself up over this. Even if you did not apologize, I would have understood after my walk. I am just glad you realize this." He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>Sarah let her tears fall on his shirt. He was always so comforting to be near. "I just hate everything about myself lately, especially the way I look. I love you, Jareth."</p><p>"And I you, Precious. With all that I have." He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. "You are my wife. The mother of my child. I want no one else and I swear upon you to love no one else. Even if I did not love you, I will not go behind your back like a coward. But you will never have to worry for my love for you will last forever."</p><p>Sarah tip toed and kissed him. He was the perfect husband in every way. He smelled so good too.</p><p>Speaking of smell…</p><p>"You smell like chocolate," she sniffed his neck. "Where have you been?" She noticed the box. "And what's that?"</p><p>Jareth took her hand and brought her to the bed. "This was why I was gone this week and last. I thought I was being sneaky but nothing evades you, Dearest."</p><p>He handed her the box and Sarah tentatively opened it, watching his reaction. He was smiling brightly and she smiled too.</p><p>She gasped. "Thin mints!"</p><p>"Yes. You said that you craved for them, and I felt so horrible seeing you want them so badly."</p><p>"How did you get these?" She took a bite and beamed. They were perfect!</p><p>"I tried to find them. Nowhere!" He huffed. "So I asked Toby to help me with finding a recipe. I was so desperate that I didn't think twice about 'poofing' into his dorm room for the emergency."</p><p>"He was probably annoyed at you." Sarah laughed at the image of Jareth in his Kingly garb appearing in Toby's room and Toby rolling his eyes at the "emergency."</p><p>"He was. But he helped me in the end. We tried to find recipes but couldn't, and I didn't want you to know what I was doing, hence my change of clothing and showering as I didn't want you to smell anything with your good sense. I borrowed his dorm room's kitchen and we kept trying and failing at getting them perfect. As I've never had them, Toby had to taste for me. We had so many imperfect batches that Toby even gave them to his friends since they thought it was good enough."</p><p>He didn't mention that a lot of Toby's female (and a few male) dorm mates wanted to help him out, many of them flirting openly. When Jareth reiterated that he was married with a pregnant wife, many of them stopped the flirting and sighed in awe at this handsome man being a doting husband. He was flattered, but of course, uninterested in them. He would have teased Sarah about it if they didn't just have a big argument about her own insecurities.</p><p>"I'll bet. Some good food is always envied by college students," she took another bite.</p><p>"That 'winking' you saw me doing was me not being able to keep quiet and having to tell someone that I was planning this surprise for you. I finally got the perfect recipe, designed it with Toby's help and so Hogwart and I made them today at his home."</p><p>Sarah threw her arms around him again, almost knocking the cat over. "What did I do to deserve you?"</p><p>"It should be the other way around, sweet love." He held her close, happy to see her smile. "I am imperfect but I try to keep my darkness and temper in check because you have shown me that I can be that better man."</p><p>"Well, a little darkness is okay. It wouldn't be you without it," she rubbed her nose with his. "After all, even the devil is an angel. These taste delicious by the way, wow! I can't believe that I never gave you these."</p><p>"You told me the Samoas were sweeter so I didn't bother with any of the rest." He reminded her. He took a bite. "Hmm. This isn't sweet enough for my taste."</p><p>"Oh you." Sarah kissed him, tasting the chocolatey, minty goodness on his lips. "I love you."</p><p>"I have another surprise for you." Jareth handed her a large scroll of paper rolled up. Sarah quizzically opened it, spreading it out on the table.</p><p>Her breath was taken away. "Oh my god… Jareth…"</p><p>It was a blue print for a personal library.</p><p>"I thought it was time for my queen to have her personal library." He kissed her cheek as she looked at it with awe. "I did not have it built yet as I wanted to ask you what you thought of it and make any changes that you would want. It's connected to your study so that you can easily come here when you are done with work for the day or just want to spend your time in the library instead to work."</p><p>Sarah could hardly breathe. The concept drawings were beautiful. There would be a sitting spot right next to the window, fluffed with cushions where one could lay down or sit, allowing the space to be illuminated with natural light. You could pull out what looks to be a drawer but really, it was a table to place snacks and other things if you wanted.</p><p>In said library was also a fireplace on the other side for colder days. There was even a revolving bookshelf that could open to give more space in case she wanted to entertain guests or to keep more books, a place for the rest of the family to stay. Leading to that room was a possible balcony in case she wanted to read outside. There would be a way to rotate the floor so that the couch or whatever seat she was in could face outside without having to sacrifice comfort.</p><p>This would be <em>her</em> personal library. Not one in her name. Not one where there were books she didn't care for. Every book she ever owned could be put here and any more that she would collect.</p><p>"If you would like, there could be a play area for children to play in while you read, but this is your space and I want you to feel like it's yours to decide what you want to do." He put a hand on her lower back. "It has a versatile design, so you can change it it if you choose."</p><p>"Jareth…" She started to cry. "How long have you been working on this for?"</p><p>"A long time." He rubbed her back, the joy in her face was enough for him to want to build ten libraries. "It's meant to be your graduation present. It will be finished by the time you're done for sure. Is it to your liking? Your father and I were discussing plans for the nursery and this library. I could just hire people, but he is insistent on being a part of this himself."</p><p>She leaned on his shoulder. "That's so sweet, both of you."</p><hr/><p>Nearing the later weeks of her second trimester, Sarah and Jareth were having more frequent check-ups with the physician.</p><p>Sarah and Jareth met with their castle healers regularly, but this time, she wanted to go Above to meet Marianne, the doctor who had helped them with fertility problems.</p><p>Because this time, it was special.</p><p>"I can't believe I didn't think to get an ultrasound picture before," she said with frustration as Jareth drove them to the clinic. "I want to keep every little step of the baby's growth and-"</p><p>"Sarah," Jareth said sternly. "I told you, you are not allowed to feel bad about this. You are a queen, a graduate student, and you are doing well in taking care of our little one by keeping yourself healthy. It's alright, trust me."</p><p>"I just feel bad, you know that my friends all have-"</p><p>"I will not have you comparing yourself to someone else, Love." His tone was final and curt.</p><p>Seeing the hurt look in Sarah's face, he reached over to hold her hand apologetically. "I just don't want you to obsess over this idea that everything is going to be perfect. You have so many responsibilities and you are giving the little one so much love. I don't want you to think poorly of yourself."</p><p>"I'm trying," she promised him. "I just feel so inadequate. What if I can't do this? What if I'm not equipped to be a good mother? What if I'm exactly like my own mom?"</p><p>Jareth parked the car and let go of Sarah's hand. He turned to her, an intense look in his eyes, almost anger. She knew him well enough to know that it wasn't anger at her, but anger at her mother for making her feel this way.</p><p>"You are not her because you have made decisions to not be like her," he whispered, holding her face. "Just as you told me that I will never be like Raynard. You have faith in me, so please trust in my faith in you."</p><p>Sarah let a tear fall, Jareth lovingly kissing said tear away. For the most part, she kept herself busy that she hardly had time to contemplate these things in coherent thoughts, just letting feelings float around in her mind. Jareth had been quite temperamental lately, so the fact that he was able to put aside his usual demanding nature to make her feel better about herself meant the world to her.</p><p>In the clinic, Sarah nearly shouted at Marianne to get going, seeing as her bladder was about to burst from drinking so much water before the ultrasound. Unfortunately, Marianne had to go take care of another patient so an actual ultrasound technician came to be with them. It was trickier this way, since Jareth and Sarah ended up doing some heavy magic to make her think that they were regular patients when she was asking questions about why they hadn't seen anyone for an ultrasound before.</p><p>"Baby looks healthy so far," she commented. "Do you see the little head here?"</p><p>The two monarchs leaned over to see the tiny head on the screen. Without even looking at each other, their hands found their way to each other and gripped tightly, admiring the baby.</p><p>"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The technician asked after talking about the health of the baby.</p><p>"Sure," Sarah said. Not that she or Jareth particularly cared, they would love their baby the same no matter what. It was that the curiosity would have driven them crazy, knowing that they were able to find out now instead of at the birth.</p><p>"Well, congratulations, you are having a baby girl!"</p><p>Sarah watched as Jareth's eyes widened, tears gathering in them. "A little princess. Sarah, we're having a princess!"</p><p>"I find it sweet that every parent sees their baby as royalty," the technician smiled. "I have no doubt that the baby will have all the love to her from you two."</p><p>Jareth looked at Sarah, smiling at the fact that their baby is quite literally royalty. "Yes, absolutely."</p><hr/><p>"Sarah? Love?"</p><p>Jareth couldn't find his wife anywhere. Where the hell was she? "How well can a pregnant woman hide anyway?" He looked outside, in their greenhouse, in her study, in their room, everywhere.</p><p>Then he found her. In <em>his</em> study.</p><p>Asleep in a pile of books.</p><p>And not figuratively either.</p><p>She was on the floor with some of her books, finishing up her thesis with papers all over the place. There were a few books on top of her and under her head. One was on her belly even.</p><p>Jareth slowly picked each book off and gathered her in his arms, trying to get her comfortable.</p><p>Sarah snorted, rubbing her eyes. "Ugh. Jareth, I thought we had a rule that where I sleep, I will stay there until I wake up. It's too hard to move when <em>your</em> baby is growing in me."</p><p>Jareth smiled a little. She always referred to the baby as <em>his</em> baby instead of <em>their</em> baby when she was feeling under the weather about her pregnancy. "I know but you've overworked. Look at you, asleep on the rug with books all over. I will take care of you."</p><p>"But I have to get back to work. I'm still finishing up so I can defend my thesis. Damn my back is sore." She tried to wiggle out of his arms but she really was too tired. "And you have to work too don't you?"</p><p>"Me? Yes, but no appointments. Just things to read and sign off, things I can do later. You are my first priority, Precious. Remember that. You and the Little One." He walked to their rooms and set her on the bed.</p><p>Sarah sprawled out, stretching. "You're sweet, but really. It's okay." She looked away shyly but he kissed her lips, making her laugh.</p><p>"You have the job of growing this child. The least I can do is make you feel comfortable," He ran his fingers through her hair. "It should not be seen as anything extraordinary for me to be an equal and loving, that is to be expected."</p><p>"Heh, that's actually not wrong." She laughed. "You are full of wisdom today."</p><p>"I try." He kissed her forehead. "I was doing a bit of reading, and since you've mentioned that your back is hurting, how about a massage?"</p><p>Sarah wasn't sure about that, but the idea was too tempting. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Of course." He began to set up their pillows and blankets to accommodate her belly. "I will do it as often as you want or need."</p><p>Sarah felt a little bad. Massages weren't exactly easy since the hands can get quite tired. "Jare, really. I should go and work on my dissertation. I have so much to do-"</p><p>"And you will, after some relaxation. You are far too tense." He cocked an eyebrow. "Don't make me tie you to the bed."</p><p>"Jeez you are commanding today!" Sarah laughed. "Oh, alright. If you insist."</p><p>"Of course I do." He huffed. "Now, lay on your belly."</p><p>Sarah started too, but then made a grunting noise as she laid on the special pillow Karen had gotten her for pregnant women sleeping on bellies.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked her.</p><p>"My clothes feel itchy. I feel like my senses are amplified during pregnancy. First my sense of smell. Then touch. It sucks and I need more comfortable clothing if I have to do a few more months of this." She started to take her shirt off but nearly fell over from exhaustion.</p><p>"You need to also wear clothes easier to take off than that. Could be nice for more ways than one," Jareth winked at her as he helped her to undress, leaving her in her underwear.</p><p>"If you think the massage is going to end up with us having sex, you're wrong because I'm too tired and cranky to do anything except for studying but that's because I have to." Sarah said, half serious and half joking.</p><p>He chuckled and made sure that she could lay on her belly without feeling uncomfortable. "I am always under the assumption that you could end up saying no at any time, Darling. I do this because I love you. Now, how do you feel?"</p><p>Sarah sunk into the little make shift massage bed Jareth made for her, smiling. "It feels really good. Thank you."</p><p>He kissed her shoulder. "Anything for my wife and the mother of my child."</p><p>He started with her shoulders, kneading them with his hands. He added a bit of lotion to smooth out any knots in her muscles. He moved down her back, earning a satisfied groan from Sarah.</p><p>"I'm going to fall asleep if you keep this up," She muffled into the pillow.</p><p>Jareth laughed. That was the thing about Sarah, that she was never boring. He massaged her arms, squeezing and rubbing even her fingers. He massaged the back of her neck and kneaded her scalp and around her face. He moved to her feet, massaging each foot.</p><p>Sarah loved the way he was touching her. It was as relaxing as a masseur's handiwork but with love. He would give kisses her and there and she felt her whole body tingle in happiness.</p><p>Jareth peeked once in a while at her face, pleased to see happiness and satisfaction. He always prided himself in being able to please her in every way possible. When he was done, he got a blanket to cover her, letting her sleep. As quietly as he could, he got his work supplies and worked in their room, wanting to be near her. Usually, they had a rule of trying to not work in the bedroom as that was their personal space but since she was pregnant, he was going to make an exception.</p><p>A few hours later, Sarah woke up, feeling more relaxed than she had been in a long time. She looked to the side and saw Jareth reading through papers intently. She hugged the pillow under her chin and just observed him. He was so handsome with his lean and strong body, his fingers gracefully flying over each sentence.</p><p>Jareth sensed some movement and looked over to see his wife awake and smiling at him. "Good evening, Sarah. How was your nap?" He put his things down and turned in his chair, facing her.</p><p>Sarah's eyes brightened up. "It was amazing. I feel as limp as a noodle. Thank you for doing that and for convincing me to take a break."</p><p>"My pleasure. It makes me happy to see you in good spirits." He came to sit on the bed, putting his hand on her back over the blanket. "Hungry?"</p><p>"Weirdly, not yet." She sat up and patted her belly. Jareth was so mesmerized at how beautiful she looked with her dark hair framing her face and the glow she seemed to emit. Sometimes, she was beyond cranky but there were moments where that "pregnancy glow" really shone in her.</p><p>"You are beautiful." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I adore you, my love."</p><p>He put his hand on her belly and kissed it sweetly. "And you too. Even if you make your mother tired and cranky at times."</p><p>Sarah swatted at him playfully and he kissed her lips. Sarah lost balance and leaned back on the bed, Jareth almost on top but moving away quickly so he would not hurt his child.</p><p>"You are going to be tired and cranky too when the baby is here. Non stop screaming and pooping. Hungry all the time-"</p><p>"Easy. I'll just wish the child away to you." He gave her a mischievous grin.</p><p>Sarah's mouth popped open as her husband roared with laughter. She threw a pillow at him and he still laughed. "Wait, what actually happens if you do that?"</p><p>"Well nothing, I suppose, since it is our baby. Of course I would have to mean it, but it would be fun to try." He wiggled his eyes at her.</p><p>Sarah gave a very unladylike snort. Jareth pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"I was thinking a little about names." Jareth confided. "I have a few more that I'd like to-"</p><p>"Wait, Jareth." Sarah turned her body to face him as best as she could. She held onto his hand that was on her belly and cupped his face with her other hand.</p><p>Jareth was not expecting her to stop him so suddenly. She was looking at him very intensely. He waited, just staring at her green eyes as he tilted his head.</p><p>Sarah caressed his jaw with her thumb. "Jare, we agreed that we should pick a good name for her. A noble name, one with a good meaning and something to live up to."</p><p>She turned a page of the baby book Karen had given her and turned to the page with the letter "E."</p><p>She pointed to a name.</p><p>Jareth opened his lips just slightly and shuddered, his eyes large, tears welling up.</p><p>"Jareth, what do you think of naming her Eleanor? After your mother?" Sarah smiled at his reaction.</p><p>Jareth closed his eyes and instantly, the tears were flowing down his face. He was not a man who cried very often if at all. "Sarah, you mean it?"</p><p>"Well, Eleanor can mean bright or shining. Sometimes it can mean a torch. Your mother certainly was all those things." She held him to her breast, his face buried in her neck and she patted his fluffy hair. "It would be an honor for me to not only name my daughter such a wonderful name after such a wonderful woman, but to know that she lives on in you and will live on in our little girl. It's a great name for a person, even better for a possible future queen."</p><p>"You have no idea what that means to me," Jareth wiped his tears away and kissed her.</p><p>It was not a quick kiss, but also not lacking in passion. It was sweet, full of longing and understanding. Jareth moves his lips gently against Sarah's and she kissed him back. Her hands circled around him, holding him as he tried to pull her as close as she could without making it too uncomfortable with the baby growing in her.</p><p>He held her face with both his hands after they pulled away. He brushed her lips with the pad of his thumb and put his forehead on hers. Sarah held his wrists and sighed contently too.</p><p>"That's the most wonderful idea." Jareth whispered. How was she so perfect? His love, his light, his life, and most of all, his wife and queen. "You are a wonder, you know that?"</p><p>He rubbed her belly and lifted up the shirt she was wearing and kissed the little bump. "Hello, Eleanor. You have your grandmother's name, how about that? I will tell you all the little memories I have of her and uncle Jeremy can help with that."</p><p>He looked back at Sarah. "I have an idea for the name too."</p><p>"Oh? And what would that be?" She was overwhelmed with love. Love for her baby and love for Jareth.</p><p>"I know that it is a tradition in your culture to have two names. It isn't Underground as you know, but I'd like her to have a second name to honor her human heritage." He put his cheek to her belly. "Eleanor, after my mother. How about Sarah for her middle name?"</p><p>Sarah blinked in surprise. "You want to name her after me?"</p><p>"The two most important women in my life, yes." He looked up at her with the loveliest smile. "Eleanor Sarah Sigourney. Has a nice ring to it, I think. And we can call her Ella for short."</p><p>Sarah bit her bottom lip, blushing like crazy. "Eleanor after your mom, Sarah after hers. Oh my love..."</p><p>"My Princess Ella." Jareth kissed her belly. "I can't wait to meet you."</p><p>As their lips met, Jareth felt something jolt at his side. He and Sarah looked at each other, surprised.</p><p>"You felt that?" Sarah asked him.</p><p>"I did, what was it?" Jareth looked at her, unsure of what was happening.</p><p>They felt it again. Immediately, Sarah went to hold her belly.</p><p>"Something wrong? Do I need to call the healer?" Jareth got up but Sarah held on his arm.</p><p>"No! I mean, no." She put both hands on her belly, laughing.</p><p>Jareth grew even more perplexed.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong," she said with excitement, dragging him back to a couch. "The baby's kicking!"</p><p>Jareth's eyes went from worry to bright excitement. Sarah grabbed his hand and put it on her belly.</p><p>They waited a bit, both quiet as to not miss their Little One move.</p><p>Jareth's shoulders sagged a little in disappointment. "Maybe-"</p><p>Another jolt.</p><p>Jareth's eyes widened, the biggest smile ever on his face. He had seen Sarah growing beautifully, but to finally feel that little movement for himself, it meant the world to him.</p><p>Sarah gave him a nod, urging him on.</p><p>"Hello, Little One," he cooed. "It's very nice to meet you. I love you so much."</p><p>The little kicks came all at once. Sarah laughed, delighted that she was able to feel her baby so relatively early on. "I think Baby Ella is happy to hear from her father."</p><p>He brushed his thumb gently on the side of her abdomen, as if he was brushing his thumb on a face, marveling at the life that he and Sarah created from love. "Do you think she knows who I am?"</p><p>"You sing to her every single morning," Sarah put her hand on his, smiling at yet another kick. "I think our baby knows your voice."</p><p>Jareth went to kiss her belly, surprised at being kicked on his lips. Sarah threw her head back, laughing at seeing him leaning back and holding his lip.</p><p>"That one is going to be obnoxious, I can tell!" Jareth grinned as the baby kept kicking.</p><p>Jareth chuckled and put his hand on her. "Yes. Hello Ella. How do you like your name?"</p><p>The baby kicked right where Jareth had his hand. Almost enthusiastically.</p><p>"Oh god, this one's going to be a trouble maker and you're going to aid her in that aren't you? I can tell by her kicking." Sarah teased him.</p><p>"Oh come now Precious. My daughter just wants to say hello, don't you, Ella?"</p><hr/><p>Nesting is a common phenomenon among expecting mothers of all species, rearranging the rooms to be more comfortable, clean, and homey for the arrival of the new tiny person who would be joining them.</p><p>Now in her third trimester, Sarah was driving everyone crazy with her nesting. Jareth caught her rearranging his clothing. While he let his wife do what she wanted for the most part, he was very particular about his clothing.</p><p>"Sarah, what are you doing?" Jareth said from the entrance of their bedroom, quite displeased.</p><p>"Your clothes need to be color coordinated." She didn't even turn around, just continued to put things away. "Also, we need to make room for the baby's clothes."</p><p>Color coordinated? Most of what he owned was black anyway.</p><p>"The baby will have her own wardrobe, Precious." He watched, amused, as Sarah paused in the middle of organizing everything. "Anyway, don't you have a meeting with your mentor?"</p><p>"I cancelled it, I think we should focus on getting things ready for the baby."</p><p>The "pregnancy brain" phenomenon was also common, where pregnant women weren't as cognizant of everything happening around them or forgetting things. Normal Sarah would not have cancelled that meeting unless she truly needed that day off.</p><p>She showed Jareth her notebook. "As for the nursery, I know this is the baby's room but I want it to be next to ours. It's a freaking moving castle, we can change things around, right?"</p><p>"That is the added benefit of this castle, yes." Jareth looked into the notebook, a list of supplies that she wanted to get for the baby. Next to it was a drawing of four owls.</p><p>"I was coming up with ideas. I thought that since Ella will be our heir, our next queen, it's only fitting that she know about her owl siblings and be surrounded by them." She flipped to the next picture. "Some trees and flowers to symbolize nature as well."</p><p>"Not him too!" Jareth groaned when she showed him a drawing of Duke. "You are going to paint him next to our owlets? Our babies?"</p><p>Sarah wasn't going to correct him on the fact that their adopted owls were no longer owlets. After all, even if they were grown, parents would always view their children as their babies.</p><p>"Well, why not?" Sarah asked. She tried to bend down to pick Duke up but gave up due to her center of balance failing. Without saying a word, Jareth picked the cat up with an eye roll, Sarah grinning as she pet the kitty. "He can be her protector. You've seen how gentle he is with most people. He's only mean by hissing when he's annoyed or when someone yanks his tail. Otherwise, he's just defiant. He purrs at my belly and even licks me, I think that he will get along with Ella."</p><p>"I draw the line at the cat," Jareth said with finality, completely ignoring everything she said about Duke being a protector.</p><p>Sarah sighed. "Can we compromise? How about we have a painting of Duke on the shelf?"</p><p>Jareth didn't really want to, but it was a good compromise. Besides, they could always move it later. "Sure, if that's what you'd like."</p><p>Sarah and Robert cleared the nursery. This was more of a storage room for now, since Sarah and Jareth were planning on keeping the baby in their room until she was old enough. The baby's room will still have clothes and such inside, adjacent to their own bedroom for the time being. They could directly access that room through theirs.</p><p>"Right, so, let's do this." Robert said.</p><p>They had a lovely time bonding, just father and daughter with the occasional cat visits from Duke. Sarah really missed him and made a point to have him come over more often. Robert agreed, saying that he and Karen would love to be around for the baby to babysit her, giving Sarah a chance to bond with her father more and for the baby to know her grandparents.</p><p>He did most of the heavy work, Sarah helped with the smaller parts, insisting that she be a part of it too. "I told you, I'm not infirm, just pregnant. Karen would tell you the same."</p><p>"I know, I just can't help but worry." Robert beamed at Sarah cradling her belly, his little granddaughter protected. When she told him, he wept at the thought of becoming a grandpa. He couldn't believe that his baby was old enough to have her own baby.</p><p>"You know, I remember when we were expecting you." Robert was careful to not say Linda's name. Not that Sarah minded too much, she was a part of their lives at one time, it only made sense that she would be mentioned. "I was a lot like Jareth, although not as annoying, from what you told me."</p><p>"Trust me, I can't imagine how anyone can be as annoying as him," she said in a way that told him that she appreciated her husband, that he kept his marriage vows to love and care for her.</p><p>"We can't help it, you know." Robert took a few nails. "We can't carry babies, so we husbands just do what we can to take care of our wives. It's so out of our control and we want to help out in any way shape or form. And with you, oh my god, Sarah. You were our first. My first baby."</p><p>Sarah looked at him. Really, really looked at him. She could see the gray hairs and the wrinkles increasing on his face while she aged only very slightly in the past few years as she was becoming less human and more fae. It hit her then that her little baby was going to know her grandfather for a few years relative to her lifespan. Hell, <em>she</em> would know her father for however many years, then outlive him by many lifetimes.</p><p>She shook those thoughts away. It wouldn't do any good to think of them right now. She had an eternity to eventually mourn for their eventual losses. This was the time to cherish him here and now.</p><p>She was taken out of her thoughts as Robert kept on speaking.</p><p>"I couldn't wait to meet you, to see how you'd become. Every time you and I would have an argument, I would just think back to the day you were born. How small and innocent you were. How I would have taken a bullet for you right then and there, even though you couldn't speak to me or know me yet." His eyes glazed over, the events of that fateful day fresh in his mind as he looked at the young woman in front of him. "Remembering how much I loved you then reminded me of how much of a gift you are. And look at you! I couldn't be more proud of you. And not because you're a queen or a smart student, but because of how good you are. How kind and how selfless you have become."</p><p>Those were words that Sarah would keep in her heart for the rest of her life. One day, her little Ella and any other future children, if they had any more kids, would learn about how much their Grandpa Robert loved them.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jareth and Karen were out shopping at Target with the list that Sarah gave.</p><p>"Well, did you guys think of buying this?" Karen held a baby car seat.</p><p>"What's that for?" Jareth looked at it, frowning at the plastic material that would be so out of place in the Underground.</p><p>"For when the baby is in the car," Karen said, shocked that Jareth didn't think of such a thing. "You know, another advice I can give is-"</p><p>And Jareth clocked out after that. He and Sarah had been given more pregnancy and baby advice than they had expected and it was utterly overwhelming, especially as they were in such a unique position. He may have been in a better mood to listen if Karen wasn't talking about the most random and inane myths.</p><p>"If Sarah lifts her arms above her head, she could potentially strangle the baby with the umbilical cord!"</p><p>"Karen, that's not how that works," Jareth sighed. "Think about it. Is the cord attached to Sarah's arms? Then how would she suffocate the baby?"</p><p>She paused for a moment, seeming to concede, but then said something else that was absolutely crazy that wasn't backed up by either experience or scientific studies.</p><p>Still, they had a mostly lovely time. Jareth was awed at all the adorable little clothing but had to force himself to limit the amount of things that they were buying. Besides, some of the clothing was just utterly sexist.</p><p>"My god!" Jareth picked one little onesie up. "This one says 'Pretty like Mommy, Smart like Daddy.' What the actual fuck?"</p><p>"Jareth!" Karen exclaimed. "Language, there are children around."</p><p>"They'll hear it sooner rather than later then," he grumbled. "People actually buy these?"</p><p>He also didn't understand why the hell everything was so divided by sex, including the damn colors. Why did a little girl have to go to the boys' section to buy something related to dinosaurs? Why did little boys have to go to the girls' section to buy something with glitter or unicorns?</p><p>Of course, his kind still largely separated clothing by sex, but even then, people wore what they wanted. And interests were not separated by sex. Humans have come so far but still had so far to go when it came to gender equality, it seemed.</p><p>He found an adorable owl shirt and a glittery skirt that would be perfect for his little daughter. He and Sarah had shopped for books for their baby and toys earlier so they wouldn't be getting those. He made sure to get practical things as well, like breast pumps for Sarah who asked for them.</p><p>"What's this?" He lifted a thing with straps up.</p><p>"That's a baby carrier!" Karen exclaimed. "You can strap it to yourself like this," she said, putting it on Jareth. "And then you can carry the baby around. You can swaddle for smaller infants though."</p><p>"I like this!" Jareth put it in the cart. It turned out that Karen could be a great person to shop with after all. Even though she gave insane advice at times, she made sure to talk about her own hardships with being a new mother to Toby and what helped.</p><p>As they kept on shopping, Jareth realized that he was attracting a fair amount of women of all ages, even young teens, who found him adorable, shopping with his mother-in-law. It was natural that as a fae, he would attract humans and even more so when he was showing off his nurturing side.</p><p>"What does your wife look like?" One teen girl asked.</p><p>Jareth happily showed them a photo of her from their wedding day that was in his wallet. They ooed and awed at her, also giving advice.</p><p>"Make sure to put some sort of cloth on top of the baby when you're changing diapers," the same teenage girl said. "It prevents the pee from splashing all over you."</p><p>"Noted," Jareth said, even though he had changed many babies while being the Goblin King. It was still good advice though. "Thank you for telling me."</p><p>"I found that these are the best bottles to use!" One woman with two kids said. "They are the most durable and easiest to clean."</p><p>"Listen man," the woman's husband said. "If you ever go out of the house, make sure to buy more diapers and toilet paper. Just do it. Even if you think you won't run out. If the kid outgrows the diapers and you can't return them, just donate it to some charity. Trust me, better to have a surplus of diapers than not if you are able to afford it."</p><p>Jareth thanked everyone for the wonderful advice that they had given him, even though he was completely exhausted by the time he and Karen got into the car.</p><p>"Well, how about I take you out for ice cream?" Karen said.</p><p>When they were done, they picked up Toby went back to the Underground for a family dinner. Sarah didn't want a big baby shower, but agreed to do something small with close family and friends Underground as they would have to do some big event with other foreign dignitaries by the time their baby was born.</p><p>For the dinner, they had Sarah's parents and Toby, Sarah's three friends, Daniel, Lydia, and Alistair. Jareth had wanted to invite Jeremy, but of course, he wasn't allowed Underground and they didn't want to cause issues with him and Robert. It would make things awkward even if the two men were cordial.</p><p>Everyone had such nice gifts. Toby, being a handyman from his time learning from Robert, made a treasure chest with gifts that his parents made for the baby. Sarah admired the intricate details, loving it. Inside, Karen made tiny sweaters for a newborn up until it would fit a two year old child.</p><p>"As she gets older, I will make more sweaters," she promised, looking immensely proud of the beautiful sweaters that she made for her new granddaughter.</p><p>Sarah couldn't believe how thoughtful she was. She would treasure these always. "Thank you, Karen."</p><p>Jareth asked her how to make it and she promised to show him.</p><p>Robert had carved two barn owl figurines and one small one, symbolizing Jareth, Sarah, and the baby. "If you two have more kids, I will make one for each of them," he said.</p><p>Hoggle and Ludo made a baby mobile. He put together some rocks and crystals that Ludo had collected. Ludo found these rocks especially for Sarah, beautiful shiny ones that were sure to mesmerize Baby Ella.</p><p>Sir Didymus gave them a wooden sword that he said would be of use to the baby, once she is able to learn how to defend herself and offered sword fighting lessons.</p><p>Daniel and Lydia knew that Jareth and Sarah would get a lot of gifts for the baby, so they got them gifts for the parents-to-be. Sarah got a new paint set and Jareth a new guitar since his had broke by the goblins.</p><p>"We thought that as parents, you would want something for yourselves," Daniel said. "It's important to take time for yourselves too."</p><p>Sarah was itching to try to use them. They were such beautiful colors.</p><p>Alistair wanted to give her his favorite book, a collection of stories about different mythical creatures. "Can I read them to her?"</p><p>"You sure can!" Jareth said to his godson. "In fact, since this is in Elvish, you can practice reading it to the baby if you'd like, to brush up on your language studies."</p><p>The last present was from Jeremy. He got a little music book with children's songs that they could sing for her. He even wrote a private little letter to the little princess, remarking on the memories that he had of her mother, the late Queen Eleanor, along with blessings for her appreciated this.</p><p>They played some games, walked around the garden, and had dessert after.</p><p>Just as everyone was about to go home, there were a few more visitors.</p><p>The once baby owls were now grown, visiting quite often. They even got along with Duke, much to everyone's surprise.</p><p>"Look, they have leaves in their beaks!" Alistair said.</p><p>It was true, they did.</p><p>Athena and Artemis seemed very interested in her enlarged belly, snuggling next to her as Apollo and Ares joined in.</p><p>Whether they understood that Sarah was pregnant or not, they hadn't a clue. Even so, they kept the leaves that they had brought to them so that Princess Eleanor could see them herself one day.</p><hr/><p>This was years of work building up to one moment. This was done through sweat and tears, done through the desire of wanting to quit many times. Done through time of grief and assassination attempts. Done through happy times and from the support of her loved ones.</p><p>Here she was, Sarah the Goblin Queen, nine months pregnant, wearing a ceremonial robe, waiting to be handed her scroll as she walked across the stage (as her actual diploma would be mailed later). Her whole family cheered for her from the side of the stadium.</p><p>Grinning from ear to ear, she waved at the direction of her family, her fae-like eyesight allowing her to spot them. Jareth spotted her first, pointing down to where she was and the rest of her family waved after her too. Being so close to her due date, she waddled with each step, determined to do this without anyone to help her. Her feet were swelling but she kept telling herself that this was just a few hours and it would end soon.</p><p>As she got towards that stage, she felt something sharp on her abdomen.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>She clenched her fists, trying to pretend that it felt like a period cramp. Except worse. A period cramp that was a million times more horrible than anything she had ever experienced.</p><p>She started to count the seconds, trying to appear calm and collected. "Really? Today?" Sarah wiped the sweat from her head as she talked to the baby. "You really can't wait to do this until after the ceremony?"</p><p>Everything was a blur after that. Before she knew it, she had crossed the stage and sat down. The contraction had subsided by then.</p><p>Then started again a bit into the president of the university's speech.</p><p>From high above, Jareth watched with hawk eyes, seeing Sarah put her head down between her knees, taking shuddering breaths.</p><p>"Something's wrong." His voice was laced with alarm.</p><p>"What did you say?" Robert asked a few people down, unable to hear what Jareth said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Toby looked at his brother-in-law, seeing the urgency in his eyes, the same urgency as when they had that one assassin at that party. He knew that sometimes Jareth could be overbearing and overreact, but it was always best to not dismiss the worries of a Goblin King.</p><p>"Sarah," he said, pointing to where she was. "Down there with her head between her knees."</p><p>"Dude, you do realize that there are thousands of people, right? And that we have normal human vision and not Elf vision?"</p><p>The Goblin King glared at Toby. "Why do you keep calling me that? So unrefined."</p><p>"What? Dude or Elf?"</p><p>"I was referring to the former, but the latter is not what I am either. Have you learned nothing from our lessons?" Jareth stood up, only to be lectured at by someone behind him who had a family member who was walking across the stage.</p><p>"Honey, I thought you didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore?" Karen asked Jareth kindly, but also sternly as she did not want to move over for him to walk.</p><p>"No, it's not that, it's Sarah. Something is wrong," he repeated.</p><p>He saw Sarah stand up…</p><p>Then faint.</p><p>He didn't even hesitate. Jareth jumped over people on the bleachers, hopping better than any olympic athlete even as they yelled at him. He ran across the confusing graduates in the sea of ceremonial robes to his wife, who was being attended by a few staff.</p><p>In her own large robe, it was hard to tell that she was pregnant. They finally got her to sit, offering her some water.</p><p>"Ahh!" Sarah clutched her abdomen, freezing as the contraction was passing through.</p><p>Jareth got to Sarah as soon as he could. "Sarah?" He put his hand on her back.</p><p>"It's too fucking hot!" She tried to yell over the speakers, tugging at her gown.</p><p>People nearest to her looked at her with concern.</p><p>Jareth helped her out of the gown and felt something leak.</p><p>Her water broke.</p><p>At seeing the gown come off and finding that Sarah was visibly pregnant, the staff panicked, not expecting a pregnant woman or were sure of what to do.</p><p>"I'm fine, I just needed some water, that's all." Sarah stood, proving her point. "I'll be fine."</p><p>"You are in labor." Jareth gestured to the fluid leaking down her leg. "Let's go home."</p><p>"Home? The hospital is there, Sir." One man pointed to the hospital buildings behind the stadium.</p><p>"Yes, that's what he means," Sarah said, covering Jareth's mistake. "I swear, I'm fine. The contractions are - FUCK!" She doubled over in pain again.</p><p>"Yes, we are moving you, Love." Jareth easily gathered her in his arms, carrying her. "Let's go."</p><p>Not too long after, Jareth and Sarah transported Underground with Robert. Karen and Toby were taken to their home to pack.</p><p>Their baby was coming a little early, but not too early to cause any concern. The healers quickly set everything up, putting Sarah in a room that they had designated for the birth of their baby. They even had something that worked similar to an epidural, in case Sarah changed her mind and wanted to have the drug for the pain.</p><p>Sarah was dressed into a comfortable and light day dress. The healers encouraged Sarah to do whatever made her feel more relaxed. Deciding that sitting around was making her antsy, she opted to go for a walk with Jareth around the castle grounds for a bit, getting some fresh air outside.</p><p>Sarah had read a while back that for the birth of their first child, women usually would be in labor for longer than the rest, sometimes around 12-24 hours. "I have to fucking deal with this for another 12 hours? Holy shit," she groaned, holding onto Jareth's arm. She wasn't in pain at the moment but it was very tiring. Whenever her contractions came, they would come in waves of pain in her lower back.</p><p>After one such contraction, Jareth urged her to sit down on the bench. He attempted to put his arm around her for comfort, but was pushed away.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said when saw his displeased face. "I'm just so hot that I can't bear the thought of being touched by anyone at the moment."</p><p>"That's alright," he reassured her, softening. "I know that this is difficult. I just wish I could help you more."</p><p>"You already are, Jare," she took a deep breath, trying to focus on him and not on the pain. "Just by being here, being ready to help me with anything."</p><p>Everything had happened so fast that they hardly had the time to really contemplate on what was happening. Jareth looked at Sarah, cradling their baby. "We're going to be parents today."</p><p>He thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Some may not say so, with how red her face was and the sweat coming down from her forehead as he fanned her. Sarah really taught him to see the beauty of the world, and he could honestly say that he found her absolutely stunning at the moment. She had done so much, given up so much for his kingdom. For him.</p><p>Sarah rubbed her belly comfortingly. She thought of all the times during her pregnancy when all she had to do was ask Jareth for help and he would help her, no matter what. He wasn't perfect, sometimes he would grumble, but at seeing how hard things were for her, he would apologize and remind them both of his love, like the time she woke him up in the middle of the night to help with putting on some belly cream to soothe the pain of it stretching. "She's going to be so loved, with all the wonderful people around her. Especially from us."</p><p>Growing up as a princess would not be easy. Sarah and Jareth had talked in length about wanting their children to grow up as they want. Ella may not even agree to be queen in the future, even if it was expected of her. They would raise her with a rich education to instill a passion for learning, with humbleness so that she would understand the people that lived in their kingdom. While she would always have the safety net, they would make sure that she would understand that she was blessed with it, and to always fight to make the kingdom and the world a better place for all those who lived in it.</p><p>"Sometimes, I'm afraid of doing something wrong. Of possibly screwing up this kid," Sarah contemplated, a concerned expression on her face.</p><p>Jareth held her hand. "I am too, but we will do the best and she will be loved."</p><p>Sarah relaxed. "Yes, she will always have us to come back to. She will never be without a support system."</p><p>As the labor progressed, they found what was most comfortable for Sarah was for some distractions. Her parents and Toby stayed in the infirmary when Sarah was too tired to walk around. To make the atmosphere lighter, Jareth even put on some music.</p><p>They heard the sound of a camera from Robert. Jareth and Robert had been taking pictures of the birth, wanting to remember this moment, to capture it in photos that they could look back on in the years to come. Robert was also taking videos here and there when they would have fun conversations, occasionally asking Jareth and Sarah questions about being parents.</p><p>He also interviewed the healers, Karen, and Toby. "Hey Tobes, how do you feel about being an uncle?"</p><p>"It's gonna be so great!" The young man adjusted his glasses and winked into the camera. "I'm going to teach my new niece to be really cool and how to annoy her parents, like constantly calling her dad 'dude' to piss him off."</p><p>"Don't you dare," Jareth threatened his brother-in-law. "She will address me as Papa, Father, Sire, or Your Majesty."</p><p>"Seems a bit formal," Karen clicked her tongue, trying to be tactful in how she showed her disapproval.</p><p>"Well, she would call me the latter two in formal situations of course, like state dinners and such," Jareth said in a matter-of-fact sort of voice. "If she calls me 'dude,'" he shuddered. "I will not do anything to her, I promise."</p><p>Karen settled down, no longer worried.</p><p>"Instead, I will bog her miscreant of an uncle instead for being a bad influence."</p><p>"Wow, you think you're so big and cool, don't you?" Toby mocked Jareth, getting a rise out of him on purpose. He stood up, hands on his hips, tipping his toes in an exaggerated strut. "Oh look at me, I'm Jareth! Tra la la-"</p><p>"Toby! Jareth!" Karen snapped. "Honestly, you two are so immature."</p><p>"I dunno, it's pretty entertaining to me," Sarah shrugged with a smile. "If you guys could get me popcorn while they hash it out, I would be very appreciative of it."</p><p>"And you, Mama Sarah!" Robert brought his camera down so her face could be seen. "Or should I say, Dr. Williams! Let's not forget, you became a doctor today, You have a PhD! How does that feel?"</p><p>"It feels so unreal!" Sarah put her had back in the pillows. "I'm so glad to be done. I'm really proud of my work. It kind of felt like a baby in its own way. I'm so glad we did pictures before the graduation ceremony and attended the department's ceremony so that I could take pictures with my colleagues and professors."</p><p>"I'm going to show your thesis to everyone I know," Robert beamed. "And then send them all copies."</p><p>"Dad!" Sarah exclaimed, touched but a tad embarrassed.</p><p>"What? Trust me, no matter how old your kid gets, you love them for who they are and want to tell the whole world how proud you are. That's why parents are often some of the best yet the most annoying people on the planet. You'll know soon enough!" Robert nodded towards Sarah's big belly.</p><p>Jareth brought the thesis in book form, so very proud to have held it. He placed it in her library as the very first book to be put there. He bought other copies to be put around the castle, so that any visitors would see that she was an accomplished woman she was, and of her own accord. Much of her research, while relevant to the human world, would be relevant in her own role in making the Goblin Kingdom a better, more equal kingdom for all those who lived in it.</p><p>For years after, Jareth would brag about the fact that his wife finished her thesis while pregnant with their first baby.</p><p>All through the night, Sarah's contractions were getting closer until it was unbearable. Getting into position, Jareth sat behind Sarah, massaging her to soothe her pain. It helped somewhat, but what really helped was just having him with her to bear the pain. When a contraction got really bad, she would grip his hands to ride it out.</p><p>The last few contractions would come so strongly that Sarah could hardly think. It took over every part of her mind. It radiated from her lower abdomen to her head, bringing a few migraines.</p><p>The healers would periodically clean up whatever body fluids came out of her when her pads would overflow, not saying anything as they had seen the likes of it many times before. Normally, she would have been absolutely embarrassed by how gross it was but fuck it, she was bringing life to the world. She pushed all thoughts of shame out of her mind.</p><p>Karen, Robert, and Toby would rotate sitting next to her. At the moment, it was her father who was next to her. "Hey sweetie."</p><p>"Hi Dad," she reached out to hold his hand. Robert caressed her face, smiling at both her and Jareth, who was still kneading her back.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, you're doing so well," he patted her hand. "You're almost there."</p><p>"Really? Because it feels like it's never going to end. The sun is coming up," Sarah looked out, seeing the dark sky turn a little pink to signal the break of dawn. "The little princess is keeping us waiting, knowing that we're at her beck and call."</p><p>"Welcome to parenthood," Robert laughed. "It's going to be really hard."</p><p>"Yeah, no shit," Sarah snorted, smiling a bit even through her pain. "You've never given birth."</p><p>"Men, am I right?" Karen joked from a corner of the room, also not sleeping a wink since she came Underground. "Honestly, it's not the birth that's the hard part. It's the recovery that sucks."</p><p>"You two really aren't helping, you know." Jareth's voice was a bit sharp and commanding, every bit the Goblin King that he was.</p><p>Robert didn't take it personally, even smiling at Jareth's words. He knew that Jareth was just looking out for Sarah. "What I mean to say is, it's hard. You're going to hate everything and want to give it all up sometimes. But more often than not, you'll find the quiet moments that remind you of why you want to be a parent in the first place. You will feel stubborn and want to do things on your own, but we are here to help you too. I want to be here every moment that I can, so don't hesitate in calling us for help when you need a break, okay?"</p><p>He kissed her forehead. "I love you, my little princess. You will always be my little baby girl, no matter how old you get."</p><p>"I love you too, Dad."</p><p>Soon, it was time. Jareth stayed by Sarah's side as she pushed.</p><p>"Don't push yet, do it with the contractions," the healer said. "It helps the pain and to push the baby out."</p><p>By now, Sarah was on some medications and feeling a little woozy. Everyone talked about giving birth as this magical experience. Maybe she would feel like that later, but right now, she felt like absolute shit.</p><p>"Another push, Your Majesty."</p><p>"AHHH!" Sarah screamed, squeezing Jareth's hand. The Goblin King's eyes widened at her grip. She was becoming physically stronger, and might have crushed her family's hand if they had been holding it. "Jareth, I am never having sex with you ever again!"</p><p>Jareth said nothing, just stayed by her side with an amused smile. He tucked this away in his mind so that he could tease her about it later, when the time was right.</p><p>"I can see the head!" Karen squealed with excitement, standing behind the healer. "Sarah, you're almost there!"</p><p>Robert refused to look down there. He had fainted when both Sarah and Toby were born after seeing everything down there, much to his embarrassment. "I'm going to take Karen's word for it."</p><p>"I don't think I can do it." Sarah looked at Jareth. He looked so blurry. "I'm so tired, I haven't slept in two days."</p><p>"You can do it, I promise you," Jareth held her hand to his heart while dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. "For Ella. Remember, then we can meet her."</p><p>"It's too much!" Sarah screamed. She wasn't exactly thinking straight. "I want to give up!"</p><p>Karen came to her side. "Sarah, you can't give up now. Come on, you're the strongest person I know."</p><p>"I am?" The Goblin Queen asked, dazed.</p><p>"Yes!" Karen gave her some water, lifting the water bottle's straw to Sarah's lips so she could drink. "I believe in you as much as I love you."</p><p>Sarah and Karen didn't always get along, mostly due to Sarah's teenage tendencies. But, there was no doubt that Karen loved her. Their love for each other grew as the years went by, becoming the mother that Sarah needed.</p><p>"I love you, Karen." Sarah cried, feeling emotional. She hardly said those three words out loud to her stepmother and made a mental note to say it more often.</p><p>"I love you too, Sarah," Karen rested her forehead on Sarah's, holding her hand like the mother that she was.</p><p>Sarah felt the next contraction. Even with the medication, it wasn't as dulling as the stuff Aboveground, so Sarah could still feel quite a bit pain. She gripped Jareth's hands again and let out a grunt, screaming a bit as she felt that ring of fire around her as the baby's head was coming out.</p><p>From that point, everything was a blur. She just concentrated on pushing or not pushing, depending on what people told her. She didn't register any words of encouragement, needing to put her energy into not fainting from the pain.</p><p>Hands started to move inside of her, twisting the baby's body. With a grunt, Sarah pushed and she came out.</p><p>"One more push for the placenta, Your Majesty," Healer Cordelia said. "Then you will be all done."</p><p>Before she knew it, she felt something small and crying on her chest.</p><p>"Oh my god," Sarah breathed, feeling starry-eyed as she looked upon her new daughter. "Hello, Eleanor. It's so nice to meet you!"</p><p>She looked like most newborns, small and wrinkly. And yet, she was the most beautiful thing Sarah had ever seen. This was, after all, <em>her</em> baby. The baby that they had longed for so long. The baby she had carefully grew in her womb for the last nine months.</p><p>Jareth stared at his little family in awe. Never, ever did he imagine being married to someone he adored so much and with their own little one. He was given the chance to hold her on his chest for some skin-to-skin bonding and to allow her to get used to his scent. "You are so tiny!"</p><p>He placed a tiny kiss on her head, careful to be as gentle as he could. He had no idea that he could love anyone this much, that his capacity for love could increase in such a short amount of time. He would do anything for her. This baby was the result of their love, and he would never forget that.</p><p>Right on time, the music started to play "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder. Jareth looked into Sarah's eyes and started to sing with Stevie.</p><p>
  <em>Isn't she lovely</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isn't she wonderful</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isn't she precious</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Less than one minute old</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never thought through love we'd be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making one as lovely as she</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But isn't she lovely made from love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isn't she pretty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Truly the angel's best</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boy, I'm so happy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have been heaven blessed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't believe what God has done</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through us he's given life to one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But isn't she lovely made from love</em>
</p><p>During the harmonica solo, Ella turned her head to Jareth, as if seeking out his voice.</p><p>"I think she knows your voice, Jareth," Sarah said, touched. It would make sense as Jareth talked to her quite a bit and would sing to her over and over.</p><p>For the next verse, Jareth changed the lyrics a bit, making sure that Sarah was paying attention.</p><p>
  <em>Isn't she lovely</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life and love are the same</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life is Eleanor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The meaning of her name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarah, it could have not been done</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without you who conceived the one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's so very lovely made from love</em>
</p><p>After Jareth helped to clean her and cut the umbilical cord, the family of three posed for a photo by Robert. As the baby was passed around between family members, they each commented on who she would look like.</p><p>Karen checked on Sarah again, understanding that the mother was often ignored as the new baby was getting attention. "I'm so proud of you, Sarah. How are you feeling?"</p><p>She gave him a weak smile. "Like I had been run over by a truck and yet somehow I'm happy about the result."</p><p>"She has really fine blond hair, I think she'll have Jareth's stupid hair," Toby commented, earning a glare from the Goblin King. He held his little niece, adoring her. Speaking into the camera, he said "Hey, future Ella! This is me, your favorite Uncle, Toby!"</p><p>"You're her only uncle," Jareth mumbled.</p><p>"Here you are, fresh out of the vagina!" Toby held her up so that the camera could get a clear view of her face.</p><p>"Toby!" Karen face palmed at his lewd joke. "Honestly!"</p><p>Jareth and Sarah made a crystal call to Jeremy so that he could see her as well. He offered his congratulations and beamed at the tiny new person. "Well, there's Little Eleanor! She's lovely."</p><p>"She's perfect, isn't she?" Jareth placed a tiny kiss on her forehead. "We've been waiting for her for so long."</p><p>For their family to witness, Jareth gave his daughter a father's blessing followed by Sarah's blessing as her mother.</p><p>During Sarah's blessing, Eleanor opened her eyes long enough for them to really look at them.</p><p>"Sarah, she has your eyes!" Jareth said in awe. "My, you are a perfect little baby, aren't you?"</p><p>The goblins came to say hello, being very gentle with her just as they would be to Wished-Away babies. They tried to offer any help and gifts to the baby. Sarah convinced them that the best way to take care of the baby was to go and drink ale outside of the castle so that the new parents could get some sleep. It worked wonderfully, and Jareth was once again impressed by his wife's intelligence and sharp mind.</p><p>Jareth was hesitant about Duke, but the cat proved to be quite useful. Whenever Ella would fuss, he would meow at them, demanding that they take care of the baby. If anything, he treated Ella like a giant, hairless kitten, guarding her the whole time. They had not expected him to take to the new baby so well, but they weren't about to complain either.</p><p>A few hours later, Sarah and Jareth, with their new baby, went to the balcony of their castle where many of their subjects would cheer congratulations to the happy couple. They received many gifts, asking the gifts to be in the form of things that the baby could use when she was older like fabrics and such. Any excess was donated.</p><p>While waving to their subjects, they were joined by their adopted owls.</p><p>"Did you come to say hello to your baby sister?" Sarah cradled Ella, the owls gathering around to get a good look at her.</p><p>Still on high from all the well wishes, Jareth and Sarah shared a kiss, finally happy that they had their daughter, the very child that they had wanted for so long.</p><p>The King and Queen of Wishes and Dreams were finally granted their own dream.</p><hr/><p>The General kneeled before his Master, worried about the news that he was now about to deliver. "Master."</p><p>"Speak," the formidable figure said.</p><p>The General kept his head bowed, not looking up. "Master, it has been announced that the Mortal's and the Goblin King's child is born. A princess."</p><p>The Master was silent for a few minutes. No one dared to say anything before Master did.</p><p>Many had disagreed on his initial plan. They said that they should cause the Mortal to be hurt, or at least to have an "accidental" miscarriage. It would be easier this way, that way the Goblin King would not have an heir, an heir that added yet another level of difficulty to The Vision.</p><p>But of course, it wasn't like they were going to go against what The Master said. The Master said that if that were to happen, there would be even more security around them, so he told them to leave them be.</p><p>"I see," Master finally said. "Let the happy couple enjoy their celebrations for whatever time that may be. We know it won't last long."</p><p>He stood up, walking away from them. "I know that this is a deterrent, that it adds even more complexities to the plan, but it doesn't change our goal. It doesn't change our Vision. It doesn't change the fact that we will still rise up against them, that we will take our rightful place in this new world. We have forever to wait. Not long at all."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspirations:</p><p>Jareth and Sarah calling their baby "little one" is inspired by Jennifer Connelly and her husband, Paul Bettany. They called their son, Stellan, "Little One" in an interview. I thought it was so cute that I had to add it in.</p><p>Jareth being an owl and stalking Sarah at her college was inspired by a real owl at my university. I was passing through the library and saw a little barred owl asleep in the middle of the walkways, in broad daylight! I was thinking how funny it would be if Sarah saw Jareth asleep while waiting for her to finish class lol. I didn't realize it then, but he had an injured wing and was resting. Don't worry, the university's veterinary department picked him up and rehabilitated him until his wing was fixed.</p><p>Literally the only reason that they're having a baby girl is because when I had conceived of this story a while back, I was massively inspired by a few family members. This specific family had a daughter as their oldest. Jareth and Sarah will have more kids but I won't give away as to how many more or the sex of those children lol.</p><p>Toby saying "fresh out of the vagina" was inspired by some post a guy made of his brand new niece or nephew right after his sister was born. I thought it was so funny and ridiculous (and it's something my own brother would say) that I added it here.</p><p>Jareth and Sarah being starry-eyed for their baby is a wonderful thing, but it isn't always the case. Many parents, while they feel love, may not exactly have that instant and intense bonding. Every parent and every child is different. Some may even feel nothing. There's nothing wrong with that! I just wanted to give that shout out to all the amazing parents who do their best even when they don't feel their best. Don't be so harsh on yourself and know that whatever you feel, it's valid!</p><p>I hope that I got their birth story to be somewhat believable, I tried to do research but if I messed up, let me know! I've never given birth lol and the person who would have been the best source (my mom) never had a natural birth. Thank you for being patient with me and giving this story a chance as always!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>